


Defending the Crown

by almaia



Category: British Royalty RPF, Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 46,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaia/pseuds/almaia
Summary: As one national crisis ends, another one begins when a member of the British Royal Family gets embroiled in a controversy that causes major changes to the line of succession. Along the way, Prime Minister Theresa May discovers information that could be the key to helping Queen Elizabeth II in solving the crisis that has hit the British Royal Family, as well as the United Kingdom.





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is co-authored with LalasDreamland
> 
> Disclaimer: The contents of this work are purely fictional even if it involves real-life people and some real-life events. No political bias and no disrespect are intended by this work.

_May 12, 2019 – Buckingham Palace_

“His Royal Highness the Duke of Cambridge and Her Royal Highness the Duchess of Cambridge have been found to have operated various offshore accounts for years now according to a report from the MI6 that was recently declassified. The same report also mentioned that some of these offshore accounts were named to their children.”

The Queen was in disbelief as she listened to Jennie Bond narrate the information from a recently-declassified MI6 report on his grandson and his wife on BBC News at Ten. She knew that something was not right with how William and Kate declared their assets to the Royal Household but she did not expect them to go to the point of utilizing offshore accounts to escape the scrutiny of the Parliament.

“Ma’am, is everything alright?” Fortune Fitzroy, the Queen’s lady-in-waiting asked as she brought her a cup of tea.

“One is greatly disappointed with what is happening.” The Queen said, trying not to break into tears as she replied to her lady-in-waiting.

“I heard, ma’am.” Fortune said in a sympathetic tone.

“Should one summon the Prime Minister for an audience tomorrow?” The Queen asked Fortune, “Though we would meet on Wednesday anyway.”

“I think you should call her for an audience tomorrow.” Fortune told The Queen, “Considering how sensitive the issue with the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge is.”

* * *

_10 Downing Street_

“In addition to operating various offshore accounts throughout the years, the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge have also been found to abandon their royal duties. Charities that they are a patron of have recently complained of their failure to have regular involvement with them, as well as the failure to deliver them funding on time. They have also cancelled their appearances at the last minute on various engagements, and when they did appear, they seemed uninterested of the engagement that they attend to.”

Theresa and Philip May had just returned back from Maidenhead and they were currently tuned in to BBC News at Ten where Jennie Bond has just reported about an unfolding national crisis – which is of the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge operating offshore accounts and abandoning their royal duties.

“We’ve just dealt with Brexit and now, we have this!” Philip May ranted as he watched the news report on the television in 10 Downing Street.

“Yet another national crisis.” Theresa May said, sipping her cup of tea afterwards, “This time, it’s involving our Royal Family.”

“We’ve never had a crisis this bad since Princess Diana died in 1997.” Philip remarked, “Speaking of which, she would be very disappointed to hear about this had she been alive today.”

“Princess Diana did not raise any of her children to be like this, yet look at what’s happening to Prince William now.” Theresa said in a disappointed tone, “I just hope Prince Harry and Duchess Meghan do not end up doing the same. To think of it, they’re such kind and hardworking people.”

“I’m sure Prince Harry and Duchess Meghan would not try to do the kind of things that Prince William and Duchess Kate have been doing.” Philip reassured Theresa, “Like what you said, they’re such kind and hardworking people.”

Theresa and Philip knew that by sunrise, the Government would be focusing on deciding how to hold William and Kate accountable for what they have done – not just to the Royal Family that they are a part of, but also to the nation that they are supposed to serve as royals.

In fact, at this point, Theresa is already thinking up of proposals to present to her Cabinet regarding the need to hold William and Kate accountable for their actions to the Royal Family and to the United Kingdom.

* * *

_Kensington Palace_

“We have yet to receive any official statement from the Buckingham Palace, as well as the Kensington Palace regarding this issue. Until then, no one knows what is in store for the British Royal Family, and for the United Kingdom.”

Prince William and Duchess Kate were in great shock. Neither of them had any idea that the MI6 had been surveilling on them the entire time since they opened those offshore accounts, and even since they were made Duke and Duchess of Cambridge.

“Well, aren’t we going to release an official statement?!?” Kate said hysterically to her husband, who was just as distraught as she was with the news that had emerged.

“First thing tomorrow, there will be an official statement from us.” William told Kate, “And I sure hope by then, Granny hasn’t disowned us yet.”

“Well she’ll disown us if we don’t set the record straight!” Kate told William, “On the other hand, how on earth did the MI6 know about our offshore accounts. We’ve done great efforts to conceal those, even to the point of opening accounts in our childrens’ names – and even they knew about that!”

“I-I really don’t know.” William explained, “They must have managed to find an informant among the people we’ve dealt with in order to put up those offshore accounts.”

“And secondly, why is it such a big deal for them that we’ve made choices on which engagements to appear to?” Kate asked William, “Not to mention that they’ve accused us of abandoning our charities, which we clearly haven’t done at any point!”

“Well Kate, you see, the British media favours Harry and Meghan to take the throne.” William explained, “That’s why they want to destroy our credibility so badly, to the point of having the MI6 involved.”

“I’m not going to allow those two to overshadow us!” Kate declared, “I’ll make sure Her Majesty disowns them before she could disown us.”

“That’s the spirit!” William cheered on.


	2. The Dawn of a Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the national crisis brought about by the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge's offshore accounts and abandonment of royal duties develops, Theresa and Philip May must work towards ensuring that the respective sectors they are in (Theresa with the government, and Philip with the finance sector) do not suffer damages from the ongoing national crisis.

May 13, 2019 – 10 Downing Street

Birds chirped under the blue skies as Theresa and Philip May woke up on a Monday morning. A long day is ahead of them as Theresa has to call an emergency cabinet meeting to discuss the fiasco that is the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge using offshore accounts and abandoning their royal duties. Philip on the other hand, has to explain to his clients, who demanded an emergency meeting with him once the news of the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge’s fiasco broke, that their finances are still safe with his employer and that the British economy isn’t going to experience downfall as a result of what has happened.

“Good morning, love.” Philip said as he tucked some of Theresa’s hair into the back of her ear.

“Good morning to you as well, love.” Theresa said as she ruffled her husband’s hair.

“Can we stay for five more minutes here in bed, please.” Philip pleaded to his wife, with his face looking similar to those of an adorable puppy.

“As much as I love to, no.” Theresa told Philip, who feigned a dismayed look on his face, “Because both of us have a lot of work to do today.”

“Can you at least give me a cuddle?” Philip asked, “Even just for five seconds.”

Theresa smiled, and told Philip, “Of course, love.”

Then, Theresa hugged her husband close to her while running her hands through his hair, which he reciprocated by hugging her back at the same time. It lasted for what seemed to be more than five seconds – though it really just lasted for five seconds. _Maybe it’s the way that we stayed close to each other in those five seconds_ , Theresa thought, that made it seem like they have been hugging for more than five seconds.

“Now, it’s time for us to get up!” Theresa announced, after which, she and Philip proceeded to make up their bed.

* * *

“The Duke and Duchess of Cambridge are scheduled to release their official statement on the MI6 investigation that was made on them at noon today. Meanwhile, the Buckingham Palace has released the Queen’s statement on the matter. The statement says that Her Majesty, the Queen is thoroughly dismayed at the results of the MI6 investigation on her grandson, the Duke of Cambridge and his wife, the Duchess of Cambridge. The Queen is set to hold a press conference later today to address more on the matter.”

Theresa and Philip are now watching BBC Breakfast over breakfast and to be quite honest, they were both shocked at the turn of the events – specifically at the fact that the Queen is holding a press conference – which goes against tradition as the Queen usually makes statements through the Director of Royal Communications rather than holding press conferences.

“Well what do you know, this is the first time in British history that this has ever happened!” Philip remarked. Being an avid fan of history himself, Philip seemed to find the recent development of the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge’s fiasco to be interesting as the Monarch holding a press conference has never happened yet.

“Philip, the Queen herself holding a press conference during a national crisis is a bad thing.” Theresa told her husband, “It only means one thing – and that one thing is the fact that this is no ordinary crisis that the Queen, or any member of the Royal Family for that matter, is facing.”

“This is a notch up from that time she broadcasted an emergency message when Princess Diana died.” Philip said, recalling that the Queen had her emergency message broadcasted after the death of the People’s Princess.

“We might be worried for Her Majesty,” Theresa told Philip, “But time and time again, she has proven to be able to surpass the crises that she has faced. She will get through this too, with our support.”

* * *

“We really need to see Mr. May immediately!” A man demanded to Philip May’s secretary, who was already frantically trying to get him, and his fellow clients to calm down.

“Mr. May is on his way.” Rory, Philip’s secretary said, “He will see all of you.”

“Well he better, because we are not leaving until he tells us that our finances are still safe despite the possible threat over the British economy thanks to your do-nothing Duke and Duchess of what was that? Wales?” The man told Rory in an angry tone.

“Cambridge.” The man’s fellow client told him.

“Yeah, thank you.” The man told his companion, “Cambridge. Your do-nothing Duke and Duchess of Cambridge.” He added, telling Rory this time.

Rory hurriedly dialed Philip’s number and when he was finally able to pick up the call, Timothy went on to tell him, “Sir, your clients are here and they’re really dismayed. It would be wonderful if you could already get here and speak to them. They aren’t leaving anytime soon.”

“I’m on it, Rory.” Philip told his secretary over the phone.

“Thanks, sir.” Rory responded, then, to the people waiting in his boss’ office, he said, “Will everybody please settle down, Mr. May is on his way now.”

* * *

“Philip, you take care of yourself, okay.” Theresa said as she and her husband prepared to part ways for the day, with Theresa off to her cabinet meeting and Philip off to his office, “I know that facing angry clients will be tough on you, but I believe that you’ll be able to handle them.”

“Thank you, love.” Philip told Theresa, “I really needed those words of encouragement. Now, you take care of yourself too, okay. I know that helping the Queen out in solving the national crisis brought about by her grandson and his wife can be daunting, but I believe that you’ll do a great job.”

“Thank you, love. I really needed to hear those words of encouragement as well!” Theresa told Philip in response.

Then, Theresa and Philip shared a chaste kiss and then waved each other goodbye.

After which, Theresa made her way to her office in 10 Downing Street to make the final preparations before her cabinet meeting which is set to happen in an hour’s time, while Philip made his way out of 10 Downing Street and rode the car which took him to his office in the City.

* * *

“I have gathered you all for an emergency cabinet meeting in order to address the crisis that has just taken place, which is of the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge’s offshore accounts and abandonment of their royal duties.” Theresa told her cabinet, “It is understood that Her Majesty is thoroughly dismayed with what has happened and as her government, it is our task to assist her in holding the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge accountable for their actions against the crown and the nation.”

All over the cabinet meeting were dismayed faces – rightly so because they have all just gotten out of a previous national crisis which was the delay of Brexit – and now, they have found themselves in yet another national crisis which is the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge’s fiasco.

“If you want to have any idea on how awful this crisis is, just remember the fact that Her Majesty is calling a press conference later today.” Theresa told her cabinet, “However, we must not let our guard down, we must continue with the work started by our Foreign Secretary, Jeremy Hunt, whom without his supervision, the MI6 would not be able to succeed in investigating the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge.”

“Prime Minister, shouldn’t the Home Secretary cancel the passports of the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge by now?” Amber Rudd, the Secretary for Work and Pensions asked, “You do know that a possible way for them to evade charges is to hide in a foreign country, possibly the same country where their offshore accounts are located in.”

“Prime Minister, if I may,” Sajid Javid, the Home Secretary said, as he is about to offer an answer to Amber’s question.

“You may, Mr. Javid.” Theresa told Sajid, giving him permission to directly answer Amber’s question.

“Ms. Rudd, as much as I’d like to cancel their passports,” Sajid explained to Amber, “I would have to wait for instructions from Her Majesty, which she will be delivering through the Prime Minister.”

“Mr. Javid, I was once Home Secretary. Of course, I know that in situations like this, it is best to wait for Her Majesty’s instructions.” Amber told Sajid, “But haven’t you considered that time is of the essence. With the multiple number of flights leaving every day from the major airports in the UK, the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge could be working towards their escape anytime now.”

“You do know they’d be using one of their credit cards to pay for their tickets, maybe the Chancellor of the Exchequer here could get the issuing banks to cancel those credit cards?” Sajid suggested.

“Well, Mr. Hammond, as you are the minister relevant to the question posed before this cabinet, would you like to offer an explanation to the Home Secretary?” Theresa asked Philip Hammond, the Chancellor of the Exchequer.

“I’d give you the same answer that you gave Ms. Rudd. I’d have to wait for Her Majesty’s instructions before I could do that.” Philip Hammond told Sajid.

“Well, can we sue the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge for Money Laundering then?” James Cleverly, the Deputy Director of the Conservative Party asked.

“Well then, Mr. Gauke. Since you’re the minister relevant to Mr. Cleverly’s query, do care to answer his question?” Theresa asked David Gauke, the Secretary of State for Justice.

“Well we could, but to borrow Mr. Javid and Mr. Hammond’s answers, we need to wait for Her Majesty’s instructions on what to do next.” David told James.

Just then, Theresa’s phone rang, and when she looked to see from whom the call was, it was from the Director of Royal Communications, Donal McCabe. Theresa then answered the call from Donal.

“Her Majesty wishes to instruct you and your cabinet to do the following,” Donal told Theresa over the phone, “First, she asks of you to instruct the Home Secretary to revoke the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge’s passports and to instruct transport terminals to refuse boarding to them, and to have the Chancellor of the Exchequer ensure that their credit cards are cancelled, and finally, to have the Secretary of State for Justice to ensure that charges have been pressed against them.”

“Mr. McCabe, I would like you to let Her Majesty know that my cabinet and I are ready to comply to her requests.” Theresa said in response.

“Very well then, I shall let Her Majesty know of your and your cabinet’s willingness to comply with her requests.” Donal said, “Have a good day, Prime Minister.”

After the call ended, Theresa made an announcement to her cabinet, “Her Majesty, the Queen has just informed us through the Director for Royal Communications that we have been instructed to ensure the following: For the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge’s passports to be revoked and for transport terminals to be instructed to refuse them boarding, for their credit cards to be cancelled and for charges to be filed against them. I expect the ministers relevant to these duties to deliver Her Majesty’s requests to the government.”

Theresa’s announcement was very well met with cheers from her cabinet.

* * *

“Mr. May, given the fact that the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge have effectively laundered British money into offshore accounts, you know very well that such thing poses a threat to the British economy.” The man who earlier demanded for Philip to face him and his various fellow clients said, “And given that, our investments would be in danger. If things don’t go very well, we might be forced to pull out all our investments with your employer and invest in a different country.”

“I would advise you against cutting off your investments with us, Mr. Richards.” Philip told his client, “I can assure you that what is happening will not harm the British economy and your investments. We are working very hard to ensure that no matter what happens, your investments are protected, and if worse comes to worse, we will be able to compensate you as well as all of our clients.”

“Well you better be sure about what you’re saying,” Mr. Richards said, “Because I, and these people with me, who are also your clients, did not wait here since five in the morning only to be told that our investments are not in safe hands!”

“He’s right.” Mrs. Marques, one of the clients who were also those who joined Mr. Richards in trooping to Philip’s office since five in the morning of that day, “All of us had to come here to London today, in such a short notice, in order to ensure the safety of our investments, and we do not want to be disappointed.”

“Rest assured, all of your investments are safe with us.” Philip told his clients, “We have made the proper plans to ensure that and we will keep you updated with the developments, when necessary.”

“Oh, thank you.” Mr. Kelly, one of Philip’s clients said, “I guess we should be leaving now.”

Mr. Kelly then looked at his fellow clients for approval, who nodded at him with approval – after which, all of Philip’s clients stood up and said their goodbyes to Philip, leaving his office afterwards.

“Well, that was quite tense!” Rory commented to his boss, who had just survived having to face a group of angry clients.

“Yes, indeed!” Philip told Rory.

“So are you heading off to lunch now, sir?” Rory asked.

“Yes, I am.” Philip told him in response, “If anyone needs to see me while I’m out, just have them wait, okay?”

“Okay sir.” Rory told Philip.

Then, Philip made his way back to Westminster to join Theresa for lunch. After all, the both of them need a break, even a short one, badly, after the chaos that they have to go through in ensuring that nothing falls apart after what the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge have done.

* * *

“The Duke and Duchess of Cambridge have released their official statement regarding the MI6 investigation on them. They have stated that the results of the MI6 investigation on them are mere allegations and that they have absolutely no offshore accounts, nor have they failed to fund the charities to which they are a patron of. In addition, they also maintain that they have not lost interest in the charities to which they are a patron of and that in those instances where they could not show up to engagements, their absence is not because they simply don’t want to show up, but because they have also prior engagements.”

Theresa and Philip are having lunch together in Mediterraneo, an Italian restaurant in Westminster. As they had lunch, BBC just broke the news of the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge’s official statement which led to the restaurant briefly falling into silence as the reporter read the details of the official statement.

When the reporter had finished reading the official statement, Theresa told her husband, “It seems to me that they are still in denial that they’ve committed a grave mistake against the crown and the nation.”

“It’s seems like it to me as well.” Philip told Theresa, “The investigative report from the MI6 has said it all – they have operated offshore accounts and abandoned their royal duties – and before that report came out, many already knew that something was not right with how the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge have conducted their affairs.”

“Well, what do you expect from them? They’ve always deployed denying that they did anything wrong whenever someone tries to hold them accountable for their actions.” Theresa told her husband, “And this one is no different.”

“That official statement would surely be brought up again when Her Majesty does her press conference later today.” Philip remarked, “The outright denial that her grandson and his wife have just made simply can’t be set aside.”

“Her Majesty would surely bring that up later today. After all, what her grandson and his wife have just done is pure usurpation of her authority as the Queen.” Theresa said, “Those two will surely expect strong words from the Queen later today when she addresses the press.”

Theresa and Philip were hoping that the Queen would still be able to keep her composure during the press conference considering what has just happened. Any person would be likely to lash out if they found out that the people who have offended them would still have the audacity to publicly deny that they have ever done anything wrong to the ones whom they have offended.

But for now, Theresa and Philip decided to focus on the more important things – which is to ensure that they would be able to do something to save their respective sectors (Theresa with the government, and Philip with the finance sector) from any problems that would be a result of the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge’s actions. Doing so, is not just a way for them of saving their careers, but for them, it is also their way of fulfilling their duty to the crown and to the nation.


	3. Her Majesty's Press Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen holds a press conference to address the national crisis brought about by her grandson and his wife, the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge.

_May 13, 2019 – Buckingham Palace Ballroom_

It is finally the moment that the entire United Kingdom has been waiting for – the Queen’s press conference, which is not only her first press conference – but also the first press conference done by any British Monarch in history.

In such a short notice, most of the existing media outlets in the United Kingdom were able to send representatives to the press conference – with some international media outlets being able to send representatives of their own as well.

“Her Majesty, the Queen will be arriving for the press conference in five minutes. I would like to request all members of the press to please settle down.” Donal McCabe, the Director of Royal Communications announced.

Fiona Hill, the former Special Adviser to Prime Minister Theresa May, who has now been working for Sky News as its royal correspondent, went on to find her seat for the press conference. She was able to spot not only a vacant seat, but a familiar face as well.

“Owen Jones, in a Royal press conference. I’m so surprised!” Fiona said as she took her seat right next to Owen Jones of The Independent.

“Fiona Hill, returning to journalism. I’m so surprised!” was Owen’s response to what Fiona had just told him.

“I wanted to give journalism another try, Owen.” Fiona explained to the man beside her, “and I’m glad that my former employer took me in – even though they’ve assigned me as a royal correspondent because one of the royal correspondents got promoted.”

“Well, seeing that, I guess we’re colleagues now, then?” Owen spoke, much to the amusement of Fiona.

“Well, yes. We’re colleagues now.” Fiona replied, “Though, what exactly brought you to this press conference?”

“I volunteered to be sent here.” Owen explained to Fiona, “The Independent does not have a royal correspondent, but I convinced the management that they also needed someone to write an editorial on the effects that this press conference, and that whole Duke and Duchess of Cambridge issue, would pose on the British masses.”

“I better not hear you ask Her Majesty if she is considering on abolishing the Monarchy.” Fiona warned Owen, “I know very well that you are a Republican.”

“Oh Fiona, I’m not going to try doing that.” Owen said, giggling afterwards – resulting to Fiona shooting a stern glare at him.

“Her Majesty has arrived. Everybody is requested to please stand up.” Donal announced.

The members of the press stood up in attention as the Queen made her entrance into the Buckingham Palace Ballroom, where she is holding her press conference. The Queen walked with such grace, even while under the pressure brought about by the actions of her grandson and his wife. The look on her face was stern and determined – true enough to the fact that she is stern and determined to hold the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge accountable for their actions.

The Queen then rose up to a makeshift stage and took a seat on a chair behind a long table that was set up for her. Then, the Monarch took her seat and announced, “You may now take your seats.”

The members of the press did as they were told and took their seats. A first time in British history was about to begin.

“The members of the press may now start asking their questions.” Donal announced, “Those who would like to ask a question to Her Majesty, please raise your right hand to be acknowledged. A friendly reminder though, given that Her Majesty has only slated for this press conference to be an hour-long, not all may be able to ask their questions so keep your questions short and straight to the point to give your fellow colleagues a chance to have their questions heard and answered.”

Then, a lot of hands started shooting up in the air – journalists were vying to be the first to be allowed to ask a question to the Queen. Donal looked at them for a moment, deciding which journalist to acknowledge first.

“You over there!” Donal pointed to a journalist seated on the middle of the front row, “Can you state your name, your media outlet, and your question to Her Majesty?”

The journalist on the middle of the front row stood up and started speaking, “Gordon Rayner for the Daily Telegraph. Your Majesty, I would like to ask what the next steps that you are taking are, now that results on the investigation of the MI6 on the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge’s irregularities in their activities has been declassified?”

The Queen then moved closer to the microphone and started to speak, “Mr. Rayner, one is ensuring that the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge will be held accountable for their actions. One is tasking her government to file charges against the Duke and Duchess for Money Laundering, based on the recommendations of the report by the MI6.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” Gordon said, taking his seat afterwards.

Then, hands started to shoot up again, vying to be picked by the Director of Royal Communications. Again, Donal paused to see which journalist to acknowledge next – then he pointed at one, who was seated at the right side of the second row.

“Please state your name, your media outlet, and your question to Her Majesty.” Donal told the journalist.

The journalist from the right side of the second row began to speak, “Cathy Newman for Channel 4. Your Majesty, will the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge’s actions have any effect on the Duke’s place in the line of succession?”

“Ms. Newman, one intends to consult the Privy Council regarding that matter, as you do know that a royal breaking the law and disregarding his or her duties is a serious matter, with heavy consequences. Rest assured, you, and your fellow members of the press, as well as the citizens of the United Kingdom, will be informed once a decision has been made regarding the Duke of Cambridge’s place in the line of succession, in relation to his and his wife’s grave misconduct against the crown and the nation.” The Queen told Cathy.

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” Cathy said, taking her seat afterwards.

* * *

_Gatcombe Park, Gloucestershire_

Prince William and Duchess Kate decided to take a trip to Gatcombe Park to see Zara Tindall. Given the fact that anytime soon, the authorities could go after them, they decided to see Zara to make some arrangements with her, as leaving the UK for Andorra seemed imminent at this point. William and Kate were now talking to Zara in the kitchen of her home in Gatcombe Park.

“Zara, look, you have to help us.” Prince William pleaded to his cousin, “The MI6 have been going after us, accusing us of doing things that Kate and I clearly would not do.”

“So, what kind of help are you exactly asking for?” Zara asked, hoping that her cousin won’t ask her to do something illegal.

“Look, you can’t tell anyone.” Duchess Kate told her cousin-in-law, “William and I are taking Louis with us to Andorra. You get to look after George and Charlotte while we’re gone.”

“W-well, given that I have my own children, I should have no problem looking after yours.” Zara said, trying to mask her hesitation of taking in William and Kate’s children while they try to evade the authorities.

“Don’t worry, their nanny is staying with them here.” Prince William told his cousin, “I’ve told her to not just help you out in looking after our children, but to help you out in looking after your children too.”

“Now, we really have to go. If there’s any questions you need to ask, ask the nanny. We’ve already briefed her about what to do while William, Louis and I are out of the country.” Duchess Kate hurriedly explained to Zara, “If the kids ask where we are, and why Louis isn’t here, tell them that we’re taking Louis to a doctor overseas for a general check-up.”

Then, William and Kate, along with Louis, hurriedly rushed out of Zara’s home in Gatcombe Park and drove off in a car that they rented from one of Kate’s friends from university.

“William and Kate are going to be in big trouble if this gets to granny…” Zara mused as she watched the rented car that William, Kate and Louis drove off in leave Gatcombe Park.

* * *

_Buckingham Palace Ballroom_

The Queen is now forty-five minutes into her press conference and she has been receiving a lot of interesting questions from the members of the press. She also sensed that most of the members of the press were just as dismayed as she was about how the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge have betrayed the crown and the nation.

“Fiona Hill for Sky News. Your Majesty, I would like to ask if you have already tasked your government to ensure that the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge do not evade from answering the charge that is being levelled against them?” Fiona asked.

“Ms. Hill, one has already instructed her government to put up measures to ensure that the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge will be held accountable for their actions. One of which is having their passports cancelled and asking transport terminals to refuse them boarding.” The Queen said, answering Fiona’s question.

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” Fiona said, taking her seat afterwards.

“We still have ten minutes left for this press conference.” Donal announced, “Who would like to ask Her Majesty another question?”

Many hands shot up as soon as Donal posed his question. Donal then took a quick look at the journalists seated in front of him and picked the journalist seated next to Fiona.

The said journalist stood up and went on to ask the Queen, “Owen Jones for The Independent.”

And for a moment, the Buckingham Palace Ballroom fell silent for what seemed to be five minutes. Owen’s fellow journalists could not decide which was more surprising – the fact that The Independent finally sent someone to cover a royal event, or the fact that of all the people they could send, it had to be the proudly Socialist commentator Owen Jones.

“Go on, young lad.” The Queen told Owen.

“Your Majesty, first of all, congratulations on your commitment to hold the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge accountable for their actions against the crown and the nation.” Owen went on to say, “Now, for my question, will William and Kate return the laundered money to the state?”

Owen’s question was then met by a chorus of “Wow!”s from his fellow journalists in the press conference – which was followed by someone in the front row who said “He just dropped a rhyme!”

“Did he just drop a rhyme?” A journalist also seated beside Fiona asked her.

“Looks like he just did!” Fiona replied.

There was much fanfare over Owen’s question, and then the Queen cleared her throat to bring the attention back to her response to Owen’s question.

“Mr. Jones, one has instructed her government to collaborate with the government of Andorra, which is the country where the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge have set up their offshore accounts, in recovering the assets that the Duke and Duchess have taken to their country.” The Queen answered, “It is one’s duty to ensure that such assets will be returned to the Crown and be used properly for the benefit of the Crown and the nation.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” Owen said, taking his seat afterwards.

“We only have time for one more question,” Donal announced, which led to various hands raising yet again – all vying to be chosen by the Director of Royal Communications.

Donal took a quick look at the journalists seated in front of him, and this time, picked a journalist seated on the left side of the last row.

“Can you state your name, media outlet and your question.” Donal spoke.

“Lara Johnson Wheeler for Vogue.” The journalist stated, “Your Majesty, considering the national crisis that the United Kingdom has entered after the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge were found to have engaged in money laundering and the abandonment of their royal duties, have you ever considered letting the living descendants of another House, such as the House of Stuart, take over the British Royal Family?”

The Queen was a bit gobsmacked at the question that Lara Johnson Wheeler had posed to her, although her reaction was not quite obvious. The Queen then took a deep breath and went on to say in a stern yet motherly tone, “Absolutely not, Miss Johnson-Wheeler! One has said this on one’s twenty-first birthday and one will say before all of you once more, that one declares before you all that one’s whole life whether it be long or short shall be devoted to your service and the service of our great imperial family to which we all belong.”

“T-thank you, Y-your Majesty.” Lara said as she slowly sunk back to her seat after the Queen answered her question.

“And that is it for our press conference today.” Donal announced, “But before we part ways, the Queen would like to give a short message.”

“First of all, one would like to thank all the members of the press who have shown up to this press conference on such a short notice.  All your questions were of great substance and were greatly appreciated.” The Queen went on, “Given that, one will be providing updates through the Director of Royal Communications regarding the developments of the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge’s case. Thank you all, and may you all have a good evening!”

Then, the Queen stood up and made her exit from the Buckingham Palace Ballroom for she still had to hold an emergency royal audience with the Prime Minister.

* * *

_HM The Queen’s office, Buckingham Palace_

“Congratulations on the successful press conference, Your Majesty!” Theresa May, the Prime Minister said, “Philip and I watched you on the television in my office earlier and I would like to let you know that the government will always give you its full backing in holding the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge accountable.”

“Thank you, Prime Minister.” The Queen replied, “Your kind words are very much appreciated.”

“To update you, ma’am, the Home Secretary has already cancelled the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge’s passport, and the Chancellor has already reported back to me that their credit cards have been cancelled as well.” Theresa explained to the Queen, “The Home Secretary has also reported back to me that transport terminals nationwide have already been instructed to refuse boarding to the Duke and Duchess.”

“Thank you for your updates, Prime Minister.” The Queen said, “Now, what do you advise should we do regarding recovering the assets that the Duke and Duchess have whisked off to Adorra?”

“I can task the Foreign Secretary to collaborate with his Andorran counterpart regarding that, ma’am.” Theresa spoke, “We will have no problems in doing so since Andorra is not a part of the EU, thus, we can easily deal with them directly regarding this matter.”

“Now, one has another concern,” The Queen said, “One is considering on removing the Duke of Cambridge and his children from the line of succession. However, one thinks that the Privy Council must vote on that. Do you agree?”

“I do agree, ma’am.” Theresa replied, “It is best for us in the Privy Council to discuss on the matter relating to the Duke of Cambridge, and his children’s, removal from the line of succession. Of course, whatever decision you will ultimately make regarding this will still be respected and upheld at the end of the day.”

“Given that, one would like to call an emergency Privy Council meeting tomorrow.” The Queen told Theresa, “One expects you, and your fellow members of the council to be present.”

“My presence will be very much assured for tomorrow’s emergency meeting, ma’am.” Theresa said in response.

“One appreciates your dedication to duty.” The Queen told Theresa, “And on a side note, one also hopes that her own children and grandchildren who have not gone wayward like William and Kate will have the same dedication to their duties.”

“I’m sure your children and grandchildren who haven’t gone wayward will show dedication to their duties, ma’am.” Theresa reassured the Queen.

Then, the Queen and Theresa exchanged their farewells, signifying the end of the royal audience and Theresa made her way back to 10 Downing Street.   

* * *

_Gatcombe Park, Gloucestershire_

Princess Anne knew that something was not right when Prince George and Princess Charlotte were in Zara’s home with their nanny – but with their parents and their youngest brother not in sight. When asked where their parents and youngest brother are, the only answer that the two children could offer was that their parents had to take their youngest brother for a general check-up overseas.

The Princess Royal found that strange – given that the Royal Family has its own set of perfectly competent doctors who could provide a general check-up for Prince Louis. She wanted to set the record straight and asked her daughter, Zara, about what the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge were really up to.

“They said they were going to take Louis on a general check-up overseas.” Zara explained to her mother.

“Where exactly is that overseas destination?” Princess Anne asked her daughter.

“Come on, you’ve got to cooperate Zara.” Timothy Laurence, Zara’s stepfather said.

“Look, they said they were going to Andorra.” Zara said, finally spilling out the beans to her mother and her stepfather.

“I knew it!” Princess Anne said, “Of course they’ll go to Andorra. That’s where they’ve hidden all the money.”

“Do you happen to know how they’d get there?” Timothy asked Zara.

“No idea, Tim.” Zara told her stepfather, “Their passports have been cancelled, they’re being refused boarding from transport terminals, not to mention their credit cards are virtually useless now.”

“Did they use their own car to get here?” Princess Anne asked her daughter.

“No, they used a car I’ve never seen before.” Zara explained.

Then, Timothy’s phone rang and he picked up the call. On the other line, a voice said, “We found the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge at the train station in Stroud!”

“Anne and I are going to catch up!” Timothy said over the phone.

“What did was that, love?” Princess Anne asked.

“They found William and Kate in Stroud!” Timothy announced.

“Zara, we really must go.” Princess Anne told her daughter, “We’ve got some business to attend to.”

Then, Princess Anne and Timothy Laurence rushed out of Zara’s home in Gatcombe Park and made the drive to Stroud railway station in order to stop their nephew and his wife from evading the authorities.

* * *

_Stroud railway station – 14 minutes later_

Conflict brewed at the Stroud railway station as the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge tried to convince the conductor of the last train leaving for Portsmouth to let them into the train. The conductor has repeatedly told them that they could not board because for one, they did not have any tickets and two, they are fugitives.

“You’ve got to let us board!” Prince William demanded to the train conductor, “We have a child with us who needs medical attention from a doctor in Portsmouth.”

“Well, there are doctors here who could take a look at your child!” The conductor insisted to Prince William, “Plus, aren’t you two Royals? Don’t you have your own team of doctors to check on your child?”

“Well, the doctor in Portsmouth is one that we have trusted for years to treat our son!” Duchess Kate told the conductor.

“Please, you have to let us board.” Prince William pleaded, “For the sake of our son.”

“Not so fast!” A female voice said from behind the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge and the train conductor.

The Duke and Duchess of Cambridge turned around and in their horror, it was no other than the Princess Royal herself who has made her presence known in the railway station.

“Don’t even try evading from the authorities, you two!” Princess Anne said as she pointed at the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge, “Or I will personally drag the both of you to the courts myself!”

“Says the woman who already has a criminal record!” Prince William said, referring to the fact that Princess Anne was charged after her dog bit a child  back in 2002.

“Maybe we should drag you back to the courts, after all, you’re the criminal between us.” Duchess Kate told Princess Anne, “Isn’t that right, William?”

“It sure is!” Prince William affirmed.

“Well, you two are being sued for money laundering by the government.” The train conductor told Prince William and Duchess Kate, “And I am under instructions from my superior to refuse the both of you boarding.”

“And who exactly told your superior to refuse us boarding?” Duchess Kate asked the train conductor.

“Mum did!” Princess Anne said, “That’s right, she announced at the press conference today that she has told the government to ensure that neither of you are going to evade the authorities.”

“Well, we don’t have a warrant of arrest yet!” Prince William said.

“Looks like you have now!” A police officer said as she made her way towards the exact spot of the railway station’s platform where Prince William and Duchess Kate stood along with Princess Anne, Timothy Laurence and the train conductor.

“You can’t do that to us!” Duchess Kate told the police officer, “The police stations are closed and you are only allowed to serve arrest warrants within office hours!”

“Well, this is a special exception to the rule.” The police officer said, “William Philip Arthur Louis Cambridge and Catherine Elizabeth Cambridge, you are both under arrest for the crime of money laundering. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to a barrister. If you cannot afford a barrister, one will be provided for you.”

* * *

_10 Downing Street_

“The Duke and Duchess of Cambridge have just been arrested at the Stroud railway station recently. The two were seen attempting to board a train bound to Portsmouth with their son, Prince Louis. According to the conductor of the train they attempted to board, the Duke and Duchess insisted to be allowed into the train under the pretense that their son requires medical care from a specific doctor in Portsmouth whom the Duke and Duchess has trusted for many years. The Duke and Duchess are currently held under the custody of the Stroud Station.”

The Mays were watching BBC News at Ten in the living room of the flat in 10 Downing Street when the report of the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge’s arrest was just made the breaking news. Theresa was getting a shoulder massage from her husband, Philip as they watched the news report.

“How dare those two try to evade the authorities!” Theresa said in great dismay, “Don’t they know that evading the authorities will make matters worse for them?”

“Seems to me like those two think they are still invincible.” Philip commented as he continued giving Theresa a shoulder massage, “Those two know better than to give the Queen, and you, additional problems.”

“Well, those two just made it easier for us to have them sentenced for money laundering.” Theresa said, “What they just did has just aggravated the charges put against them.”

“No matter what happens, I would like to let you know that you’ve always got my back!” Philip told Theresa with a smile, “You were able to deliver Brexit, and you will be able to deliver justice to the British people who have been deprived of trust by the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge.”

“Thank you for those encouraging words, love.” Theresa said, giving Philip a kiss on his cheek afterwards, “We’re going to get through this together – you, with ensuring that your clients continue to hold trust in investing in the United Kingdom through your employer, and I, with ensuring that the British people will continue to hold trust in the government and the Monarchy.”

“You’re welcome, love.” Philip said, giving Theresa a kiss on her cheek afterwards, “As you said, we’re going to get through this together!”

With the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge arrested for money laundering, and their attempt in evading authorities inadvertently giving the British government an advantage in successfully having them convicted for their crime, things are starting to get better not just for Theresa, or the Queen, but for the entire United Kingdom as well.


	4. Deliberations of the Privy Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge get intercepted at Stroud, an emergency Privy Council meeting is called to decide their fate as members of the British Royal Family. After the emergency meeting, the Prime Minister must decide which drafts from the ministries of the government should be put forward as the government's sanction to the Duke and Duchess.

_May 14, 2019 – Buckingham Palace Ballroom_

An emergency Privy Council meeting was called by the Queen in relation to the national crisis caused by the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge. In attendance to the meeting were the Queen, the Lord President of the Council, the Prime Minister, the Chancellor of the Exchequer, the Home Secretary, the Foreign Secretary, the Chancellor of the Duchy of Lancaster as well as the Leader of the Opposition, the Shadow Chancellor of the Exchequer, the Shadow Home Secretary and the Shadow Foreign Secretary. They were also joined by former Prime Ministers and former Leaders of the Opposition as well as former Cabinet and Shadow Cabinet members.

The main topic of the meeting was on whether or not the Duke of Cambridge and his children should be removed from the line of succession – a proposal that the Queen has been interested in pursuing, considering the fact that the Duke and Duchess did not only abuse the privileges provided to them by the Monarchy, but also managed to be the reason why the United Kingdom’s national budget always seemed to be not enough recently – no matter who the Prime Minister was.

“I for one, support the proposal of Her Majesty to have the Duke of Cambridge and his children removed from the line of succession.” Nicola Sturgeon, the First Minister of Scotland said, “For far too long, the Duke and the Duchess of Cambridge have used the money that could have been used for Scotland’s benefit, for self-serving purposes. The proposal to have the Duke’s children removed from the line of succession as well comes from the fact that they also have offshore accounts in their names, which have been administered by their parents.”

“Don’t you think removing the children from the line of succession is too unfair for them?” Harriet Harman, the former Leader of the Opposition asked, “Why blame the children for the faults of their parents?”

“My Right Honourable Friend here should be aware that even those children have their own offshore accounts, which I understand, are administered by their parents because they are not yet of age,” Nicola went on to explain, “But let us not forget that those children are in fact, benefiting from their own offshore accounts. Otherwise, explain how Prince George managed to get not just one pony, but five! Five ponies! At that time the ponies were bought, according to the MI6 investigation on the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge, they cost £75,000 and the said investigation said that the ponies were paid for using the money from the Prince’s offshore account.”

Then, the entire room suddenly fell silent when Nicola Sturgeon brought up the details about Prince George’s ponies coming from the MI6 investigation on the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge. They could not believe that Prince George did in fact benefit from the offshore account set up in his name, even without knowing about it.

* * *

_Gatcombe Park, Gloucestershire_

“I miss Portsmouth.” Prince George said, referring to one of his five ponies that were left behind at the Kensington Palace.

“I miss her too.” Princess Charlotte told her brother, “Portsmouth is such a nice pony, not like Glasgow, who keeps kicking up a fuss whenever we try to play with him.”

“I wonder how Belfast, Cardiff and Manchester are doing?” Prince George spoke, referring to his three other ponies, “I hope Mr. Morrison has been taking care of them.” He added, referring to the palace staffer that his parents specifically hired to look after his five ponies.

“I’m sure Mr. Morrison is taking good care of them.” Zara, Prince George and Princess Charlotte’s aunt said, “Because your mummy and daddy made sure of that.”

“How about mummy and daddy, where are they?” Princess Charlotte asked her Aunt Zara, “And where is Louis?”

“I think they’re still overseas, for your younger brother’s general check-up, remember?” Zara replied to her niece, not letting her know of the fact that her parents have been detained at the Stroud Station and her younger brother is being looked after by Princess Anne and Timothy Laurence in the meantime.

“Will they come back soon?” Prince George asked his Aunt Zara.

“Oh, they will be.” Zara said with a smile, though deep inside, he feels sad for them – because she too, knows a bit about how it feels to have a parent being sued, because it happened to her mother back in 2002 when their pet dog bit a child. Though, unlike her nephew and niece’s parents, her mother never got detained in a police station, because she never evaded the authorities.

* * *

_Buckingham Palace Ballroom_

“Given that most of us agree that the Duke of Cambridge and his children should be removed from the line of succession,” Andrea Leadsom, the Lord President of the Council said, “The government shall task the Ministries responsible to draft an order out of that proposal. If there is any opposition to this proposal, this is the last time that such opposition will be heard.”

The entire room fell silent – meaning that no one was opposed to the proposal of the Duke of Cambridge and his children being removed from the line of succession, therefore giving the government the go signal to task the Ministries responsible to draft an order out of the proposal.

Then, the discussion moved on from the proposal to plans to be done after the Duke of Cambridge and his children have been removed from the line of succession – plans including the future for the title of the Duke of Cambridge.

“Maybe we should pass on the title of the Duke of Cambridge to Prince Edward. That man is more deserving of being called a Duke than his corrupt nephew, Prince William.” Peter Mandelson, the former First Secretary of State said, “Imagine, Prince Edward, Duke of Cambridge. That sounds just right!”

“How about we make Timothy Laurence the Duke of Cambridge?” was Tony Blair’s suggestion, “That man is partly the reason why the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge got intercepted at Stroud. It’s only right that we give him the credit for it!”

“That’s right. The poor man has been without a title since marrying Princess Anne. It’s about time we recognize his contributions to the crown and the nation!” Ed Miliband spoke, seconding Tony Blair’s motion.

“One values your suggestions.” The Queen said, breaking the argument between the Labourites in her Privy Council, “And one will decide who will become the next Duke of Cambridge and one will inform this Council when such decision has been made.”

The Privy Council meeting continued to go on for the next few hours, and discussions were made on whether the ponies bought using the money from Prince George’s offshore account should also be evicted from the Kensington Palace or not. Apart from that, there were also discussions on whether Prince Andrew should be investigated next, considering that he has made questionable dealings in behalf of the Crown.

* * *

_10 Downing Street_

The Prime Minister, Theresa May was now reading up on the drafts submitted by the Ministries concerned regarding the move to have the Duke of Cambridge and his children removed from the line of succession. She went through the drafts that were submitted to her one by one.

A draft that she is currently reading suggested to not only remove the Duke of Cambridge and his children from the line of succession, but to revoke their British citizenships, as well as the British citizenship of the Duchess of Cambridge. The proposal was a product of the Home Office.

“This one would make them stateless.” Theresa remarked, as her husband, who joined her in her office, listened, “Philip, having the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge and their children lose their British citizenships in addition to losing their royal status is just too much, don’t you agree?”

“I do agree.” Philip responded, “Having the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge as well as their children  removed from the line of succession is already enough, and having the Duke and Duchess face criminal liability is already enough as well.”

“I understand that the children need to be removed from the line of succession as well, because they did benefit from the offshore accounts put in their name.” Theresa explained to her husband, “But having them removed from the line of succession is already enough, along with this government’s move to recover the assets that the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge have hidden in offshore accounts in Andorra.”

“Are there any more draft orders which are more appropriate?” Philip asked Theresa.

“These ones from the Ministry of Justice and the Department of Digital, Culture, Media and Sports may just be what we’re looking for.” Theresa explained, “The one from the MoJ says that in addition to removing the Duke of Cambridge and his children from the line of succession, the Duke and Duchess will also lose custody of their children while they are in prison, should they be convicted. As for the one from the DCMS, it says that in addition to the Duke of Cambridge and his children being removed from the line of succession, all the cultural artifacts and sports equipment bought with their money from the offshore accounts, as well as the sporting venues made with the said money, will automatically become property of the Government, through the DCMS.”

“Well, those draft orders are interesting.” Philip remarked.

“Perhaps I could ask the MoJ and the DCMS to merge their draft orders.” Theresa said, “In addition to the draft order from the Treasury which will automatically absorb the money from the offshore accounts into the Treasury, to be used in the Autumn Budget.”

“This is turning out well, love!” Philip told Theresa, “I knew you could get on with the job regarding the national crisis caused by the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge, as with the other major tasks you’ve done as Prime Minsiter.”

“And its also all thanks to your support.” Theresa told her husband, “Thank you, love!”

“You’re welcome!” Philip said, “I’m always happy to be of assistance to the Prime Minister.”

And with that, Theresa smiled at her husband, who is always her rock no matter what the situation is.


	5. The Fruit of the Deliberations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prime Minister Theresa May relays the government's official policy for a sanction to the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge to Queen Elizabeth II during their weekly audience. The Queen, wanting to make sure that the Duke and Duchess are held responsible for their actions, enhances the suggestion given to her by her Prime Minister. In effect, the way is paved for a stronger and better Royal Family.

_May 15, 2019 – House of Commons_

“I will be having a meeting with my Cabinet later this afternoon, to be followed by an audience with the Queen and a meeting with some senior royals afterwards.” Theresa May said, outlining her duties for the day following the Prime Minister’s Questions.

“The Right Honourable Member of Parliament for Normanton, Pontefract and Castleford.” John Bercow, the Speaker of the House called out.

“Thank you, Mr. Speaker.” Yvette Cooper, the Member of Parliament for Normanton, Pontefract and Castleford said, “As we all know, the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge have not only abandoned their duties to the Crown, but they have also tried to run off with our nation’s wealth. What exactly does the government plan to do about this?”

The Privy Council meeting that happened earlier that week only concluded with proposals to be considered by the government. Currently, the government will be announcing the course of action that its going to take in order to hold the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge accountable for their actions.

“The Prime Minister.” John Bercow called out.

“Thank you, Mr. Speaker.” Theresa said, “For the information of the Right Honourable Member from the benches opposite, as well as for the information of the entire nation, the sanction for the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge will be announced tonight – right after the three meetings that I will be attending later, which I have mentioned at the beginning of today’s PMQs.”

“The Leader of the Opposition.” John Bercow called out.

This was it for Jeremy Corbyn. This was finally his moment to drop that question that he’s been waiting to ask since becoming an MP (which was back when the staunch Royalist Margaret Thatcher was still the Prime Minister). It was that one question that has been relegated to the background of his political views since he became Labour leader.

“Thank you, Mr. Speaker.” Jeremy Corbyn said, “I’m glad to say the government has finally found the source of the lack of funding to our social services after nine years of getting into power, which is no other than the Duke of Duchess of Cambridge running off with the nation’s wealth.”

Then, the chamber broke into a mixture of booing and cheers, and an MP shouting at Jeremy to just admit that he is a Republican. The Conservative front benchers stared at Jeremy, as if to tell him that it’s not their fault it took them nine years to find out that a huge chunk of the National Budget for the last nine years were in a royal couple’s offshore bank account in Andorra all along. Simply, the Duke of Duchess of Cambridge spent the last nine years succeeding in their national budget heist until somewhere along the way, they got so lenient that the MI6 found out about it.

“Now, will the government consider removing the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge’s titles and privileges?” Jeremy asked.

“The Prime Minister.” John Bercow called out again, as usual.

“First of all, we would like to thank the Leader of the Opposition for recognizing this government’s efforts to find out where a huge portion of our national budget actually went in the last nine years. It’s such a surprise that he’s grateful to this Conservative government for once.” Theresa said, resulting to bursts of laughter across the chamber, “and secondly, to answer his question about removing the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge’s titles and privileges – that will be confidential information until the government, with the consent of the Queen, of course, makes the decision on how to deal with the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge.”

And in that moment, the tables were starting to turn in the Prime Minister’s favour – and most importantly, in the Queen’s favour.

* * *

_SIS Building, London_

“Sir, I was told that you’d like to see me.” A tall woman with brunette hair told Alexander William Younger, the Chief of the MI6.

“Take a look at this.” Alexander said, turning the woman’s attention to the television screen where BBC Parliament is on, “They’ve started discussing the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge’s offshore bank account issue on PMQs.”

“And you’d like me to see that because?” The woman asked Alexander.

“Because, Miss Hansbury, if it weren’t for you, we wouldn’t get to this point.” Alexander explained to the woman, “Your decision to join this mission, and put your connections to the Duke and Duchess to good use paid off.”

“Well of course sir, thank you!” The woman told Alexander, “This is after all, an opportunity that was made possible by being a part of this agency.”

“And do not forget, it was also made possible by the virtue of your birth to an affluent family as well.” Alexander explained, “Which put you in the same social circles as the Duke and Duchess, and thereby, making it easier for you to participate in this mission.”

“And speaking of which, should I cut off my ties with them now that there’s no more need for us to monitor them?” The woman asked Alexander.

“Not only that,” Alexander told her, “You and your family will have to move elsewhere for a while, at least until the Duke and Duchess are convicted.”

“And what do you suggest?” The woman asked.

"We'll probably move you and your family to the Bute House." Alexander explained, "And while you're at it, you'll temporarily serve as one of the bodyguards for the First Minister of Scotland."

"That sounds good to me, sir." The woman told Alexander.

"Very well then," Alexander said, "Meeting dismissed."

* * *

_Cabinet Room, 10 Downing Street_

“I’ve seen all your draft proposals and I have asked you all to give me your revisions,” Theresa announced to her Cabinet, “And I have decided that the most appropriate among the revised proposals you’ve sent me is the merged proposal from the MoJ, DCMS and the Treasury.”

David Gauke, Jeremy Wright and Philip Hammond looked at each other after it was revealed that the merged proposal of their department (which was a revision born from the individual proposals made by their respective departments) has been chosen by the Prime Minister for consideration as the government’s policy for sanctioning the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge.

“The merged proposal states that the government will have the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge tried and hopefully convicted, and in addition to losing their titles after conviction, their children will be under the custody of relatives with no criminal record.” Theresa went on to say, “As for the cultural artifacts, sporting venues and sports equipment bought using funds from the offshore accounts, they will automatically become government property through the DCMS when the Duke and Duchess are convicted. Lastly, the money from the offshore accounts will be absorbed into the national budget, which is its rightful place.”

There was brief silence in the Cabinet Room for a while. Then, Theresa posed the crucial question, “Who is in favour of the merged proposal from the MoJ, DCMS and the Treasury to become the government’s policy for sanctioning the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge?”

The cabinet members looked at each other, perhaps to know if they would have allies in the vote they are about to make. Theresa found this sight too similar – it was the same sight she saw in the very same room the day before Parliament voted to finally allow the United Kingdom’s long-delayed departure from the EU to take place.

“Well?” Theresa asked, waiting for her cabinet members to do what is being asked of them.

As if by a snap of her finger, all her cabinet ministers raised their hands up – much to her relief. This meant one thing and only one thing, it was on to the next phase, which was to get the Queen’s approval for the government’s sanction.

* * *

_Buckingham Palace_

“Your Majesty, my cabinet and I have already come up with the government’s official policy on sanctioning the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge,” Theresa told the Queen, “Should the Duke and Duchess be convicted, they will lose their titles and custody to their children will be given to relatives without any criminal record. In addition, all cultural artifacts, sporting venues and sports equipment bought with the money from their offshore accounts will become government property through the DCMS. As for the money from their offshore accounts, it will be absorbed into the national budget, where it rightfully belongs.”

“One finds your proposal impressive.” The Queen commented, “One will approve it as the government’s policy, provided that…”

“Yes, Your Majesty?” Theresa asked the Queen, waiting to know what else the Queen is asking of her.

“In addition to losing their titles, William and his children will be out of the line of succession once he and his wife are convicted.” The Queen said in the most stern tone, one that Theresa had never heard before.

“Of course, Your Majesty.” Theresa said to the Queen, “That will be part of the government’s official policy too.” While Theresa found the Queen’s addition to the government’s official policy to be quite harsh (and something she did not expect her to decide on), she approved it anyway because she understood that the Queen is being betrayed greatly by her grandson and his wife, and not to mention, her great-grandchildren had enjoyed great benefits from the betrayal done by their parents.

“Moreover, I want you to ask the MI5 and the MI6 to investigate on the other members of the Royal Family.” The Queen went on to say, “It appears that William is not the only one who is using the Crown for his self-interest. I have been informed that my son, Andrew, has been doing the same. As to the nature of how he is doing it, that is for the MI5 and the MI6 to find out as the information I have in hand are still inconclusive.”

“That will be done, Your Majesty.” Theresa told the Queen.

“I see that you’ll be meeting senior members of the Royal Family after this,” The Queen told Theresa, “By any chance, is Andrew in that meeting too?”

“No, Your Majesty.” Theresa said in response, “He confirmed that he won’t be present for the meeting tonight.”

“Well, his absence in that meeting probably means only one thing,” The Queen said, “That my hunch of him using the Crown for his self-interest must be right.”

“I hope not, Your Majesty.” Theresa said, out of duty to ensure that the Queen does not become more distressed than she already is, “Perhaps he’s just got a full schedule today. That’s all.”

“That better be the case, or the four slots that will be freed up in the line of succession will become five.” The Queen said in a stern tone, laughing afterwards.

Theresa simply laughed along, but deep inside she knows that the Queen was very serious about that too. After all, the Queen did promise since she was 21 that she will always serve the United Kingdom with the best of her abilities.

* * *

_Dining Room, Kensington Palace_

“I’m glad to welcome everyone to this meeting tonight.” Princess Anne announced to everyone present in the dining room of Kensington Palace, “In case you might be asking how on earth we’ve all got access to this Palace, let alone this dining room, you’ve got my husband and I to thank. Without us, William and Kate would still be here, squandering the wealth of the nation – oops! I’m sounding like a socialist now.”

Everyone in the room giggled at Princess Anne’s last line about sounding like a socialist.

“Well anyway, we’ve got an important guest tonight. No other than the Prime Minister herself.” Princess Anne said, “On behalf of all of us senior royals here, who actually respect the Crown, unlike William and Kate, thank you for joining us on this meeting slash dinner.”

“It is my honor to be here, Your Royal Highness.” Theresa told Princess Anne.

“And please, on behalf of my relatives who are here tonight, I’d like to say that we are now on first-name basis, just for this meeting slash dinner.” Princess Anne said, effectively giving Theresa the permission to call her and her relatives by their first names.

“Aunt Anne, who’s getting dinner?” Prince Harry asked, realizing that they had forgotten to inform the Palace’s chefs that they are to cook them dinner.

“I got it!” Princess Beatrice announced, “I got the Blue Boar Restaurant in Westminster to deliver us some food.”

“Give it up for my sister, everyone!” Princess Eugenie said, “Always prepared to have our backs!”

“At least we’re not having Nando’s.” Prince Harry remarked, knowing that it would be an embarrassment if they served Nando’s at a dinner in one of the palaces owned by his family where the Prime Minister is a guest.

“Besides, the only ones who should be eating Nando’s among us are not even here,” Princess Anne said, “They’re in police custody in Stroud.”

“Do they even serve Nando’s in police custody?” Timothy Laurence asked Princess Anne.

“Well unfortunately, Will and Kate still have their titles. They’ll probably use those titles to get the police to get them some Nando’s.” Princess Anne told her husband.

“I know roasting, as you youngsters call it, William and Kate is fun and all, but can we get to the main event of this meeting slash dinner?” Katherine, the Duchess of Kent asked.

“Well of course, Aunt Katherine.” Princess Anne told her Aunt, “We’ve actually invited the Prime Minister to ask her what we could do for William and Kate’s children should those two get convicted.”

“I’ll be happy to answer your question, Anne.” Theresa told the Princess Royal, “The government’s policy, which your mum had approved of by the way, is for William and Kate’s children to be under the custody of any relatives without a criminal record once their parents are convicted.”

“Well, that puts Anne and Tim out of the question,” Prince Edward said, “Unfortunately.”

“No one asked for your opinion, Edward!” Princess Anne told her brother in a sassy tone.

“Harry and I would like to volunteer to have custody over William and Kate’s children when they do get convicted.” Meghan told everyone in the dining room.

“Well, looks like we’ve got a volunteer!” Princess Anne announced.

“You do know you two will actually have to apply for that after William and Kate get convicted.” Theresa reminded Meghan, as well as Harry.

“Well of course, we’ll be ready to do that.” Harry told Theresa in response.

“And also, the application process will be opened to non-royal relatives of the children, considering that they’ll lose their royal titles if their parents get convicted, per the Queen’s orders.” Theresa explained to everyone in the room.

“I had no idea my cousin was _that_ brutal.” Katherine remarked.

“Well, she didn’t become the Queen just to dilly-dally.” Prince Philip said, making his presence known in the room as he entered through the door to the kitchen, “She did fire the Prime Minister of Australia once when a constitutional crisis happened there in 1975. She’ll not hesitate to remove some members of this family from the line of succession the same way she did not hesitate to fire the Prime Minister of Australia in 1975. When she thinks you need to be removed, you’ll really be removed.”

In that moment, the room just fell silent, with Prince Harry and Duchess Meghan’s two week-old baby crying in the midst of the silence.

And in that moment, everyone in the room except Prince Philip realized how brutal the Queen could get when someone defies her greatly. She isn’t called _Elizabeth II, by the Grace of God, of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and of her other realms and territories Queen, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith_ for nothing, after all.

* * *

_10 Downing Street_

“The Downing Street Director of Communications Robbie Gibb has just announced the government’s official policy on sanctioning the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge should they be convicted after being put to trial. According to him, once the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge will be convicted, they and their children will lose their titles, and the Duke as well as his children will be left out of the line of succession. Cultural artifacts, sporting venues and sports equipment bought with the money from the Duke and Duchess’ offshore accounts will automatically be considered as property of the government through the DCMS and money from the offshore accounts will be absorbed into the national budget.”

The news of the government’s official policy on sanctioning the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge had just been reported. This was the result of the cabinet meeting, Royal Audience and dinner meeting with Senior Royals that Theresa had attended earlier on.

“The bit about the children losing their titles and place in the line of succession is quite harsh, love.” Philip commented as he watched the news report on BBC News at Ten.

“It is quite harsh.” Theresa told her husband, “But the Queen had specifically asked for that to be in the government policy. She is serious about getting people who disobey her greatly out of the way, after all.”

“Well, Her Majesty’s got to do what she needs to do in order for the Royal Family to remain a respected institution.” Philip told Theresa, “With the children losing their titles and royal status, don’t you think a non-royal relative should take them in?”

“Well, that’s not out of the question.” Theresa said, “Their non-royal relatives could apply to gain custody of the children after all, provided that they do not have a criminal record. The same applies to royal relatives who wish to gain custody of the children.”

“Has someone volunteered, then?” Philip asked Theresa.

“Prince Harry and Duchess Meghan did.” Theresa said, “I’m sure they can handle it if they push through with applying to gain custody of the children when Prince William and Duchess Kate get convicted.”

“With possibly four slots being freed up in the line of succession, this would mean that Prince Harry could very well be closer to becoming the next King. It is well known that many people here and abroad have preferred to see Prince Harry as King rather than his brother, as Prince Harry has demonstrated more dedication to his duties as a Royal.” Jennie Bond said on BBC News at Ten, commenting on the Government’s official policy in sanctioning the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge.

The Queen was really serious about reforming the British Royal Family after the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge tried to destroy it. As Prime Minister, it is Theresa’s duty to make sure that the Queen’s reforms are seen through. Despite this all, there is only one thing that Theresa is hoping for – that the Duke and Duchess’ children go under the custody of relatives who are actually responsible – and not ones who would enable them to do problematic things, as their parents already did for them.


	6. Lawsuits and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The British government has also filed charges for tax evasion against the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge, who have chosen a former high profile politician who was once a barrister to represent them in court, much to the dismay of Prime Minister May and her husband. Meanwhile, the Queen discovers something previously unknown about her family after going through some documents in the Home Office as part of her contingency plan in the event that the Duke and Duchess get convicted and the Duke and his children lose their places in the line of succession.

_May 20, 2019 – 10 Downing Street_

“A case has just been filed by Her Majesty’s Government against the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge for tax evasion. Last week, a report was released by the MI6 which showed that the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge have operated various offshore accounts in Andorra. The investigation also showed that they have used the charities that they have patronized as legal fronts to their offshore accounts. A charge for money laundering was already filed against them last week.” These were the words that Sophie Raworth uttered as she provided more information of the day’s top headline on BBC News at One.

A week has passed since the new national crisis that was started by the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge and a lot has happened in the space of a week – from the Queen holding a press conference for the first time in British history, to the Privy Council holding an emergency meeting to decide the fate of the royal couple and their family, and all the way to the government deciding that the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge must go when they have been convicted.

It’s only noontime but it seems like a day for Theresa, who has been doing interviews since she finished her breakfast. These interviews were in relation to the government’s actions to hold the Duke and Duchess accountable. Right now, she is having lunch with her husband, in the dining room of their flat. It was the perfect break that she needed from all the “tidying up the British Royal Family” work that she needed to do.

“You’re looking gorgeous as ever, love.” Philip said as he set down the food on the table. He had decided to head home an hour earlier for lunch, so that he could cook Theresa and himself some mushroom risotto, “Even when you’re really busy.”

“Thank you, love.” Theresa said, appreciating the nice words that her husband had just told her. She’s been very busy and she appreciated her husband’s gesture of preparing her lunch.

“So, how are things going for you, Prime Minister?” Philip asked with a smile. Theresa always found it adorable when he’d refer to her as “Prime Minister” when they’re in a casual situation.

“Well, the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge got Tony Blair as their barrister.” Theresa said, “Imagine that, Tony Blair, the former Prime Minister, the war criminal.”

“A criminal protecting criminals.” Philip remarked, “Well that’s something sketchy.”

“Right.” Theresa went on, “I was expecting Cherie Booth to defend them, but they got her husband instead. Looks like it would be easier for us to win against them now given that most of this country finds Tony Blair to have no credibility.”

“So much that even his own party doesn’t want him back.” Philip quipped, much to the laughter of Theresa.

“Now, let’s find out how tasty this mushroom risotto is.” Theresa said with a smile, having a spoonful of the Italian dish afterwards.

“Well…” Philip said, waiting for his wife’s reaction to his cooking – although she has eaten the mushroom risotto that he’s cooked many times before and she liked it.

“Delicious, as usual!” was Theresa’s feedback to Philip’s cooking.

“I didn’t want to disappoint you after all, Prime Minister.” Philip said – and once again, an adorable moment from the Spouse of the Prime Minister when he referred to her by her title. Theresa could not help but smile at him once again.

“Well, did things go well for you at work?” Theresa asked her husband, hoping that he is no longer facing angry investors, like he did when the news of the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge’s offshore accounts first came out.

“Yes.” Philip said, “Fortunately, we didn’t get anymore angry complaints from our clients.” And Theresa sighed out of relief – she is glad that the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge and their offshore accounts hasn’t been giving her husband more issues with his job.

“Well then love, all is good for us.” Theresa declared, “Now, let’s savour more of this mushroom risotto!”

And the husband and wife happily continued to eat their lunch as they watched BBC News at One. Simple moments like this in the midst of a busy day always kept them going for the rest of the day.

* * *

_Stroud Police Station – Gloucestershire_

Tony Blair decided to revive his career in the most odd way ever – becoming the barrister to the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge for their money laundering and tax evasion cases. Before that, he tried several ways of reviving his career, including starting various foundations, advising foreign politicians and an attempt to become the leader of Change UK. None of them obviously worked in his favour – which is why he is now standing in as the barrister to the UK’s notorious royal couple.

As barrister to the royal couple, it is obviously his job to visit them often, and to offer them legal advice in the process. This is, of course, his first visit. Before that, he secured the deal to become the couple’s barrister through Duchess Kate’s parents, who were happy enough to broker the deal for them.

“Prince William, Duchess Kate!” Tony said as he greeted the two royals in the visitor’s area of the police station, “How lovely to see you both!”

“Is there anything lovely about being put in police custody?” Duchess Kate asked Tony in a sassy tone, “I don’t think so.”

“Yeah, I think it would be more useful to us if you told us how exactly you’re going to get us acquitted of the charges that the government are filing against us.” Prince William told Tony, “I don’t know how much Harry and Meghan have influenced the government into doing this to us, but you better help us get out of here.”

“They won’t even heed our request to get us some Nando’s on our first night here!” Duchess Kate complained to Tony, who honestly would have bought her and her husband some Nando’s if they had asked him for it the previous week – except his services as a barrister wasn’t sought after until Friday of that week.

“Look Your Royal Highnesses, I’m going to get you two some Nando’s tonight,” Tony went on, “And I’m going to get you both out of here – maybe we could get you free on a bail.”

“Really?” Prince William asked, noticing how promising this Tony Blair fellow could be. Yes, he’s heard stories about Tony Blair as a child, about how he charmed an entire nation and won an election – and how much he adored his (William’s) mother, the late Princess Diana.

“Yeah, I’m not kidding. You two are getting Nando’s for dinner, and you two are going to get bailed out.” Tony told the two, “Tony Blair does not break his promises!”

Prince William and Duchess Kate could not help but cheer out of joy at what Tony has just said, and Tony has realized that he has done his job to lift up the spirits of his clients. For once, Tony finally felt needed again. It was like the first time he won Labour a general election as the Party’s leader all over again.

* * *

_Gloucestershire Constabulary - two hours later…_

“What do you mean by you can’t grant bail to my clients?!?” Tony angrily asked the chief constable.

“Well sorry, it’s orders from Her Majesty.” The chief constable straight-up told Tony, “She specifically asked us not to grant bail to the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge.”

“But I can still send them some Nando’s for dinner, right?” Tony asked him.

“Yes.” The chief constable said, “Now leave my office before I change my mind.”

Tony Blair simply left the office of Gloucestershire Constabulary’s chief constable. Well, he had to, or else he’d actually change his mind about allowing him to send the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge some dinner.

At least he convinced the chief constable to let the Duke and Duchess have something other than prison food for dinner.

* * *

_Buckingham Palace_

The Queen was now trying to figure out how to fill the gap that is the loss of four members of the Royal Family in the line of succession after William and Kate get convicted for money laundering and tax evasion. She’s been asking her lady-in-waiting for suggestions about what to do. At this point, it boiled down to the Queen making this one decision…

“I’ve decided that we should head to the Home Office and take a look that one document that everyone has been banned from accessing since 1915 and another document that everyone has been banned from accessing since 1917.” The Queen announced to Fortune, her lady-in-waiting.

“And what do those documents contain, ma’am? Are those documents that tell the Monarch what to do in case of various slots of the line of succession being vacated?” Fortune asked the Queen.

“Perhaps that’s what it says in those documents. Although, I do know about the protocol when various slots of the line of succession is being vacated and it’s moving more people up to those slots.” The Queen explained, “But you see, my father told me those documents had something to do with members of the Royal Family who should have taken the throne, besides himself, in the event that Uncle Edward dies or abdicates.”

“Then why would the Home Office try to keep that a secret from you?” Fortune asked.

“My father asked the Home Office to keep it a secret from everyone else except the Home Secretary at that time those documents were made.” The Queen went on, “In that case, only Reginald McKenna or The Viscount Simon knew what is in the document from 1915 because both of them had been Home Secretary on that year, while only Viscount Cave knows what was in the document from 1917 because he was Home Secretary then. The Prime Ministers then, or any of the other cabinet members or even other members of the Royal Family who were around then know nothing about what those two documents contain.”

“Well, can you request access to it, since you’re already Queen?” Fortune asked, curious to find out whether the Queen would exercise her power as Head of State to be allowed access to those documents.

“My father left no instructions to ban his successor from accessing those documents, in that case, I will request for access to those documents.” The Queen announced, “Perhaps those documents will give me better guidance on how to handle the situation of four slots in the line of succession being freed all at once.”

* * *

_Home Office – an hour later_

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Sajid Javid, the Home Secretary told the Queen, “These are the documents you have asked for.”

Sajid then gave the Queen two envelopes, one dated on May 28, 1915 and another one dated on August 20, 1917. Each envelope was sealed with a wax seal that bore the then-Duke of York’s emblem on it.

The Queen slowly opened the first envelope, and in it contained a piece of paper that detailed something. She read through it and in that moment, she found something out about her family that neither of her parents cared to explain in detail.

“Actually, your mother already saw those documents prior to her death.” Sajid explained, showing the Queen the logbook entry that the Queen Mother made when she gained access to the documents that the Queen is now viewing.

“And it appears that she didn’t tell me about these documents.” The Queen said, “This one from May 28th of 1915 said that I had an older sister who was given away to a certain Earnest George Arthur Josling and a certain Caroline Sarah Josling after she was presumed dead, when in fact, her lungs had only been weak during her birth, which they assumed would mean that she wouldn’t be able to survive.”

“Are you suggesting that we could ask the descendants of your older sister to take their place in the line of succession after the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge get convicted?” Fortune asked, guessing what the Queen would do with the information she has just found.

“That would be very likely.” The Queen commented.

“Ma’am, would you like to continue with going over the second document?” Sajid asked the Queen, “Or would you rather go over that document when you return to the Buckingham Palace. You are more than welcome to take home the documents, by the way.”

“One prefers to continue with going over the second document, Mr. Javid.” The Queen told Sajid, opening the envelope containing the second document afterwards.

The Queen then started going over the second document and like with the first document, it was another document that contained something that neither of her parents explained to her in detail.

“This one says I also had an older brother, who was yet again presumed dead but was really given away to a certain Sergeant Tom Brasier and a certain Amy Margaret Brasier.” The Queen went on to say, “Like my older sister, this one wasn’t dead either, but was perceived to be too weak to survive. But unlike my older sister, his lungs were not the problem, but rather, he was really just smaller than typical babies he was born.”

“Ma’am, is everything alright?” Sajid asked the Queen out of concern.

“One is alright, Mr. Javid.” The Queen said, “In fact, one would like to ask you something.”

“And what is it, ma’am?” Sajid asked the Queen.

“One requests for you to look for the living descendants of my older siblings.” The Queen said, “I’d like to have an audience with them. I’d like to let them know that they can claim their place in the line of succession once the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge are convicted.”

“Very well, ma’am.” Sajid told the Queen, “That shall be done.”

“And, I would also like you to go over documents pertaining to my known distant relatives.” The Queen told Sajid, “As I would to give the same offer to their living descendants, just in case the living descendants of my older siblings decide to turn down the offer.”

“That shall be done as well, ma’am.” Sajid said.

From then on, the lives of certain subjects to the Queen, who lived all their lives knowing that they are not royalty, are about to change – along with the Queen’s and the rest of the Royal Family.


	7. The Prime Minister's Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prime Minister Theresa May finds out a never-before known fact about her family during her weekly audience with the Queen, and this leads her to ask her some questions to shed some light about what she has just learned from Her Majesty.

_May 22, 2019 – House of Commons_

“The government is doing all that it can in order to hold the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge accountable for their actions against the crown and the nation. The Attorney-General is already preparing for the preliminary hearing which is set to take place later of this week.” Theresa told the House, in response to the question posed by the Member of Parliament for Camberwell and Peckham.

As soon as the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge closed the deal (through the Duchess’ parents) with Tony Blair for him to become their barrister, the preliminary hearing date for their case was set to the 24th of May. Given the fact that this is a high-profile case that could affect the fate of many British people, depending on its outcome, the court where the case was filed was more than happy to schedule the preliminary hearing to the earliest date possible.

“The Leader of the Opposition.” John Bercow called out.

“Thank you, Mr. Speaker. Can the government find a way to get the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge to replace their barrister with someone else? Having Tony Blair be their barrister is an insult to our justice system!” Jeremy Corbyn said with all the contempt he has for Tony Blair. How dare that Tony Blair get away with war crimes, and get to defend Britain’s most notorious royal couple.

“The Prime Minister.” John Bercow called out.

Theresa then stood up and went on to say her response to the Leader of the Opposition’s question, “Thank you, Mr Speaker. To answer the Leader of the Opposition’s question, one does not simply demand the government to replace the barrister of the person it is suing. Doing so is an insult to our justice system.” Then she continued, “Yes, the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge have been accused of two criminal acts,  but that doesn’t mean they should not be given due process. Depriving them of the barrister of their choice is not giving them due process but having them face trial is.”

“Does he even know how the justice system work?” Came a shout from the government benches.

“Why is he even the Leader of the Opposition?” Another voice from the government benches said.

“Order! Order!” John Bercow called out. He is once again, doing that unglamourous part of his job – which is to get the chamber to stop heckling at each other.

Diane Abbott felt secondhand embarrassment for her Party’s leader. _How on earth does he not know how the justice system work?_ She asked herself. Of all the years he spent with activists, he has missed the fact that without a fair justice system, he and the entire front bench would probably be in jail right now for petty charges relating to their activism, whether they are guilty of such charges or not.

Ed Miliband, on the other hand, was proven right with his guess that Jeremy Corbyn would try doing something about the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge’s choice of barrister. Just that he didn’t expect Jeremy Corbyn to ask the Prime Minister to have the royal couple’s barrister replaced.

* * *

_Buckingham Palace_

“Prime Minister, one has some news to tell you about one’s pursuit to find the living descendants of one’s older siblings.” The Queen told Theresa during their weekly audience. Theresa knew that the Queen had older siblings that she (and the entire country except for her parents) knew nothing about until a few days ago. She knew that because the Queen had sent her a briefing the day after she found those documents, instructing her to update her on the Home Office’s pursuit of finding her older siblings’ living descendants.

“Well, what is it, ma’am?” Theresa asked, “Have you found them?”

“Well, one of them is right in front of me right now.” The Queen said with a smile.

There was no other person in the Queen’s office, except her. It only meant one thing, the Queen is most likely pertaining to her.

“I think this document would best explain what I just said.” The Queen told Theresa as she handed her a document.

Theresa then read through the document, which stated that a male baby had been born to Queen Elizabeth, the Queen Mother on August 20, 1917 and the baby was presumed dead, but he really just had such a low birth weight that the doctor attending to the birth thought he wouldn’t grow healthy so he was given away to one of the sergeants of the King’s Royal Rifles – and that sergeant was Tom Brasier – and his wife, Amy Margaret.

“You mean to say my father is actually your older brother, ma’am?” Theresa asked the Queen in disbelief.

“That’s right, Prime Minister.” The Queen told Theresa, “Your father is my older brother.”

“Well, I’m glad to know that I’ve still got an aunt who’s still alive.” Theresa said with a smile, “Does this mean I must assume my place in the line of succession once the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge get convicted?”

If Theresa were to take her place in the line of succession after the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge are convicted, she would automatically become the heiress to the throne – as she is the daughter of the son of the former Monarch of the United Kingdom, and had her father stayed with his biological family, he would have succeeded his father as King because when he was born, the agreement that shifted the Royal Family’s line of succession from male-preference primogeniture with absolute primogeniture was not yet in effect. The shift to absolute primogeniture would not be in effect until the Perth Agreement was ratified in 2011.

“You are under no obligation to do so,” The Queen went on to say, “If you wish to remain Prime Minister, one will respect your decision.”

“It is an honor to find out that I am part of your family.” Theresa told the Queen, “But I would like to remain Prime Minister, therefore, I am not taking my place in the line of succession after the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge have been convicted.”

Theresa has worked really hard to become Prime Minister, and she has known that being a politician is the best way for her to serve the United Kingdom. Being a royal has always been out of the question for her and now that she’s found out that she has royal blood, it is still out of the question for her.

“One has acknowledged your decision, and one respects it.” The Queen told Theresa. Then, the Queen went on to say, “You know, I always saw myself in you – in the way you tirelessly do your job as Prime Minister and the fact that you carry yourself so regally. Perhaps the fact that we’re actually related explains it.”

“That’s flattering to hear, ma’am.” Theresa said with a smile, “I’m glad to be related to a respected leader like you.”

“And I’m glad as well that I’m related to one of this nation’s most hardworking Prime Ministers.” The Queen said with a smile.

“Well, I am looking forward to our audience next week.” Theresa said as she and the Queen both stood up from their seats.

“And I as well.” The Queen said, and after that, she suddenly embraced Theresa. Theresa simply embraced the Queen back. She realized that she must be overjoyed to find out that there are still good people in her family after what the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge did to her.

“We’re family now.” The Queen told Theresa as tears of joy from her eyes flowed out.

“I know, ma’am.” Theresa said with a smile, “And as I’ve said before, I’m glad to be related to you.”

* * *

_10 Downing Street_

When Theresa got home, the first thing she did was to tell her husband what she just found out from the Queen.

“The Queen showed me a document detailing the fate of her older brother, who her parents thought was stillborn,” Theresa told her husband, “She showed me the document after searching for relatives who could fill in the vacancies on the line of succession if the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge get convicted.”

“And what did it say?” Philip asked his wife.

“It says that the child, who was born on May 20th of 1917, went to my grandparents. That child turned out to be my father.” Theresa told her husband, “And because he was born before the Perth Agreement was ratified, he would have been King had he not been presumed dead.”

“And that would have made you the Queen.” Philip continued, “I-I’m actually married to the possible future Queen of the United Kingdom!” he added, upon realizing that if the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge are convicted, that would mean Theresa can take her place in the line of succession, and because her father was born before the Perth Agreement’s ratification, it means that she, as the daughter of a male heir, would automatically be ahead of Prince Charles in the line of succession.

“Not so fast, love.” Theresa reminded her husband, “I am not taking my place in the line of succession in the event of the line of succession getting vacancies from the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge’s conviction. I have already informed Her Majesty of that and she has accepted my decision. Being a royal was, and is still out of the question for me and I do best serving this nation as its Prime Minister.”

“I accept your decision.” Philip told his wife, “Because I agree with you when you say that you do best serving the United Kingdom as its Prime Minister. Being a public servant has always been your forte.”

“On the brighter side, I still do have an aunt who is still alive.” Theresa told her husband, “And we’ve gained more family members, too.”

“I always knew there was something about you that made you seem regal,” Philip told Theresa, “The way you carry yourself, the fact that you are dedicated to serving the people – just like Her Majesty – and it turns out, you are royalty after all.”

“By blood, yes.” Theresa told her husband, “But by profession, no. I still prefer being a non-royal, who serves her country through the government.”

“And I will always support you.” Philip told Theresa as he held her hand.

“I love you, Philip.” Theresa said.

“I love you too, Theresa.” Philip said in response.

Then, Theresa and Philip shared a chaste kiss. When they finished kissing, they looked at each other and vowed in that moment that they will still continue to love each other the same way that they always do, even though they’ve already found out that one of them is actually a member of the British Royal Family.

After all, that’s what Theresa and Philip always do  – supporting each other along the way.


	8. A Tale of Two Princes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Andrew tries to get a diplomat to resolve Sarah Ferguson's criminal case in Turkey. Meanwhile, the Queen discovers that yet another member of her government is actually a member of the Royal Family, while Prime Minister Theresa May finds out through her Home and Foreign Secretaries about Prince Andrew's plans and relays them to the Queen.

_May 27, 2019 – Wetherspoons, London, United Kingdom_

“Here’s £1,000,000. Get the Ankara State Prosecutor’s Office to dismiss Sarah’s criminal charges.” Prince Andrew told an unidentified man as they shared a table somewhere in the pub, “You better not disappoint me, lad. I did not get the Foreign Office and Her Majesty’s Marshall of Diplomatic Corps to make you the Ambassador of the United Kingdom of Turkey for nothing, despite the fact that you obviously lack experience.”

“Bruv, didn’t Sarah ask for a plea bargain already?” The unidentified man, revealed to be the United Kingdom’s Ambassador to Turkey, asked the Prince, “Isn’t that enough already? I-I mean I could just go and follow up the plea bargain with the State Prosecutor in Ankara.”

“Well, that’s going to leave a criminal record on Sarah anyway.” Prince Andrew said, “You might as well have that case dismissed so that she won’t have a criminal record. She’s not Anne, who is obviously content with spending the rest of her life having a criminal record.” He added, referring to his older sister, the Princess Royal, who already had a criminal record from 2002.

“You’re making me do this because you want to marry her again, don’t you?” The British Ambassador to Turkey asked, knowing how much his good friend loved Sarah, even after the divorce in 1996, “You realized, after seeing Harry, your youngest daughter, and Gabriella marry, that maybe it’s about time for you to set things right with Sarah and do the wedding again, huh?”

“I would do whatever it takes for us to get married again.” Prince Andrew told his friend, the British Ambassador to Turkey, “We’ve mutually decided it’s time for us to rekindle our relationship and remarry, but with that criminal case on the way, we couldn’t just go straight to getting married again.”

“Make that £1,000,000 plus additional security for the entire embassy staff, my family, and I, bruv. In case trying to pursue the Ankara State Prosecutor’s Office to dismiss Sarah’s criminal charges would bring mishaps to the British Embassy over there.” The British Ambassador to Turkey said, “I mean you’ve got friends in the Armed Forces, you might as well ask them a favor too.”

“Fine, £1,000,000 plus additional security for your embassy staff, your family and yourself.” Prince Andrew said, “I’ll go talk to Penny and Nick later.” He added, referring to the Defense Secretary and the Chief of the Defense Staff.

* * *

_Ministry of Defense_

“We can’t just send our troops to guard embassies because an Ambassador wants extra security while he gets your wife’s criminal case in another country to be dismissed.” Penny Mordaunt, the Secretary of State for Defense told Prince Andrew, who clearly isn’t contented with her answer.

“Why don’t you just ask your mum to do something about this, Your Royal Highness?” Nick Carter, the Chief of the Defense Staff asked Prince Andrew, “If she thinks your cause is worthy enough of her support, then we can back you too. But right now, we wouldn’t just give in to yours and the British Ambassador to Turkey’s request.”

“Mum can’t find out about this, Penny and Nick!” Prince Andrew told the Secretary of State for Defense and the Chief of the Defense Staff, “She isn’t open to the idea of having Sarah’s criminal case being dismissed the same way she didn’t do anything to stop Anne from getting a criminal record in 2002.”

“Oh yes, that one about her dog biting some kids. Those poor kids.” Nick told Prince Andrew.

“We still aren’t giving in to your request, Drew.” Penny told the Prince.

“Drew isn’t even my nickname, _Penelope_!” Prince Andrew told Penny in retaliation, using a nickname on her that was based from the fact that Penny got her name from HMS Penelope.

“And Penelope isn’t my name either, Mr. Eighth in line to the throne, make that ninth when you get your first grandchild!” Penny told the Prince in retaliation as well.

“Is this the part where I shout “Man Down”, boss?” Nick asked Penny.

“You don’t have to, Nick.” Penny told Nick, “His face being like that is already enough to let us know that we won.” She added, as she and Nick looked at Prince Andrew sporting a defeated look.

“You know, you two won this time.” Prince Andrew said as he stood up, “But I’m not yet done with getting the British Ambassador to Turkey his additional security!”

Penny and Nick simply shrugged as Prince Andrew left Penny’s office. They then looked at each other after the door slammed shut and Nick asked Penny, “So, is he going to get some chavs from Nandos to fly to Turkey and act as additional security to the British Embassy there?”

“Well, that sounds like something Andrew would actually do.” Penny responded.

Little did they know that the Prince had decided to use that contingency plan.

* * *

_Nando’s – Coin Street Neighborhood Centre, London_

Prince Andrew made his entry into a Nando’s branch in Coin Street Neighborhood Centre, and he was fortunate enough to walk into a Nando’s branch that had chavs in it. _Oh boy, this is my lucky day_ , he thought to himself as he proceeded to take a seat near some chavs who were having their lunch.

“Prince Andrew!” One of the chavs said, upon realizing the Royal who had decided to visit one of their territories in the neighborhood.

“The one and only!” Prince Andrew told the chav in reply.

“So, what brings you here?” Another chav asked.

“You see, the British Embassy in Turkey needs additional staff, you know, of the security kind.” Prince Andrew went on, “And I was sent to recruit people, and I figured out I needed to have some lunch first before recruiting, then I realized that I could have lunch while recruiting people!”

“So you’re offering us a job?” Yet another chav asked the Prince.

“That’s exactly what’s going to happen,” Prince Andrew said, “All expenses will be paid for by the government, all you have to do is to get your passports.”

“How much are we getting paid for this?” The chav who asked the Prince what he was doing in Nandos asked.

“£1,000,000 at the end of your contract.” Prince Andrew told the chav.

“Sweet!” The chavs said in unison, “Imagine what we could do with that money!”

“Did we miss something?” A blonde woman said as he joined the chavs who were speaking to Prince Andrew. Behind her, a mop-haired blonde man followed him. The two seemed close in age.

“Prince Andrew is offering us a job for the British Embassy in Turkey!” One chav announced.

“Well, count us in!” The mop-haired blonde man said as he held the hand of the blonde woman that he is with.

“You two are going to need your passports, though.” Prince Andrew told them.

“We’ve already got that covered, sir.” The woman said as she threw two Turkish passports down the table.

“Turkish Passports…how did you two get these?” Prince Andrew said as he picked up the two passports.

“My husband is a Turkish citizen.” The woman explained, “He got the citizenship by the virtue of having Turkish lineage, and pulling some strings at the Turkish Embassy here.”

Prince Andrew opened one of the passports so that he could see the identity of one of them, who have obtained Turkish passports. When he did, the name read, “Johnson, Carrie Symonds.”

“Wait, aren’t you Boris Johnson’s lover?” Prince Andrew asked, when he realized who the woman is.

“Used to be,” Carrie told the Prince, “I’m now Milo Arthur’s wife.” She added, pointing to the mop-haired blonde man beside her.

“We got married in the Turkish Embassy here as soon as we got our Turkish Passports.” Milo explained to the Prince, “That way, dad would have a hard time trying to break up our marriage.”

“Milo is a better lover, anyway.” Carrie said, kissing Milo on the cheek afterwards.

“Look, I don’t need to know the specifics of how you two fell in love,” Prince Andrew told Milo and Carrie, “Right now, we need to devise a plan on how we can get to Turkey without being detected. I’ll explain more about the mission when we’re on our way to Turkey.”

* * *

_Home Office_

The Queen was still on the process of finding distant relatives who could possibly be added to the line of succession once the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge get convicted. That of course, is how she found herself in the Home Office again, going through top secret documents, along with Sajid Javid.

“The Home Office has sent Prince John of the United Kingdom to live with the Hammond family in Epping on January 18, 1919 as having him stay in the Royal Residences will cause further burden to the Privy Purse, and in addition to that, the press have started to pick up clues that the Prince currently lives in Wood Farm at Sandringham. Furthermore, the Hammond family is instructed to take John as one of their own.” The document that the Queen was reading said, “Charlotte Jane Bill, the Prince’s Governess, and later, The Royal Household Press Office, were instructed to report that Prince John of the United Kingdom has passed away immediately after the Prince was sent to Epping.”

“So, my uncle didn’t pass away in 1919 after all…” The Queen remarked as she finished reading the document, “He lived with the Hammond family in Epping. The Chancellor of the Exchequer is a Hammond and happens to come from there. Could he perhaps tell us if he knows anything about this?” she added, asking Sajid.

“I could ring him right now and ask him to come over.” Sajid suggested.

“That would be appreciated.” The Queen told Sajid.

Sajid then dialed the Chancellor of the Exchequer’s number, and shortly, Philip Hammond answered his colleague’s call.

“Her Majesty needs to talk to you in my office.” Sajid told Philip, “She’s got important questions to ask you. Something to do with the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge’s money laundering case.”

Then, when the call ended, Sajid announced to the Queen, “He’s coming over.”

* * *

_Ten minutes later…_

“Do you happen to know anything about a certain John Hammond from Epping?” The Queen asked Philip Hammond.

“Well, he’s my grandfather.” Mr. Hammond told The Queen, “He’s quite an interesting fellow, though he can get erratic sometimes.”

“When did he pass away?” The Queen asked Mr. Hammond.

“He’s still alive, actually.” Mr. Hammond told The Queen, “He lives in my childhood home. My parents and my sister are looking after him.”

“How is he doing, then?” The Queen asked, shocked and relieved at the same time to find out that her uncle is still alive.

“Well, at this point, he depends mostly on a wheelchair given his advanced age.” Mr. Hammond explained, “He tends to walk for really short distances but that rarely happens. I just got lucky to witness him do that last weekend when I headed to Epping to celebrate my niece’s birthday.”

“Does he have any awareness of the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge’s money laundering case?” The Queen asked, figuring out that Mr. Hammond would probably discuss some aspects of his job to his own grandfather.

“That was the first thing he asked me about when I visited last weekend,” Mr. Hammond said, “He’s been following the news through BBC Radio 1, and he is disappointed to find out that they would defy the Crown for their own self-interests. He had some really strong words for them.”

“Well, that’s Uncle John. Upset him and he’ll have really strong words for you.” The Queen told Mr. Hammond.

“I can confirm that, ma’am.” Mr. Hammond said, “He tends to be like that when something or someone upsets him. Sometimes, it embarrasses us, but we have to understand his circumstances.”

“Did he, by chance, drop hints of being a member of the Royal Family?” The Queen asked Mr. Hammond, curious if her uncle could actually remember being raised in the Royal Family.

“He says that George V is his father, and he spent the first half of his childhood in Wood House at Sandringham, and that he had siblings named David, Albert, Mary, Henry and George. Of course, most of us dismissed that as a joke and treated it like the other eccentric things he does.” Mr. Hammond went on, “And in fact, when we visited Sandringham during a family holiday, when we passed by the Wood House, he just told everyone in the vicinity in a loud voice that he used to live in that house. That was quite embarrassing.”

“Well, he really is telling you the truth, Philip.” The Queen told Mr. Hammond as she handed him the document she was reading earlier, “See it for yourself.”

Philip started reading the document that ordered for Prince John of the United Kingdom to be sent to Epping to live with the Hammonds. He could not help but be shocked – because all this time, his grandfather had been telling the entire family the truth.

“Oh gosh…we were wrong to dismiss what Grandpa John has been saying as his eccentric moments.” Mr. Hammond said in a soft voice, “I should really go to Epping and apologize to him personally. He deserves that long-overdue apology, Your Majesty.”

“I’m not just the Queen,” The Queen told Mr. Hammond, “I am your aunt as well.”

“So, that makes me a Royal now…” Mr. Hammond said.

“If you choose to accept your place in the line of succession,” The Queen explained, “But that would put you somewhere past the 60th in the line. However, you could move up to as high as the seventh once the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge are convicted.” What the Queen left out of course, was that Mr. Hammond could actually move up to as high as the fifth in the line of succession also because Prince Andrew could get convicted, depending on the results of the investigation that she is ordering the MI5 and MI6 to do on him.

“You know, I have always enjoyed life as a politician, and as a non-royal…” Mr. Hammond went on to say, “But I could reconsider, ma’am.”

“Whenever you are ready to make your decision, I would be here for you.” The Queen told Mr. Hammond as he put her hand on top of his, “And I will respect whatever decision you choose to make.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” Mr. Hammond said, as he squeezed the Queen’s hand with his own, “That is very much appreciated.”

* * *

_10 Downing Street_

Theresa May was busy going through the documents in her red box when she was informed by the Home Secretary and the Foreign Secretary that someone has bribed the British Ambassador to Turkey to get the case of a certain British National dismissed by the Ankara State Prosecutor’s Office.

“Well, who is this British National?” Theresa asked her Home and Foreign Secretaries, “And who bribed our Ambassador to Turkey to have that person’s case dismissed by the Ankara State Prosecutor’s Office?”

“Sarah Ferguson, ma’am.” Jeremy Hunt told his boss, “And the bribe was made by Prince Andrew.”

“What else do you know about this thing that Prince Andrew is trying to do?” Theresa asked Mr. Hunt and Sajid.

“He has recruited a bunch of chavs for the part of the bribe that involves additional security for our British Embassy in Ankara,” Mr. Hunt explained, “Because the Ministry of Defense rejected his request to send our troops to provide additional security to the British Embassy in Ankara.”

“And two of the chavs were once connected to the Conservatives – Milo Arthur Johnson and his wife, Carrie Johnson, formerly known as Carrie Symonds.” Sajid explained, “They even got Turkish passports and got married in the Turkish Embassy before they joined this mission that Prince Andrew is trying to put together.”

“These documents have every information you need to know about Prince Andrew’s covert mission,” Mr. Hunt said, “Will you inform the Queen about this?”

“I will inform her as soon as possible.” Theresa replied to Mr. Hunt, “I’m glad to know the investigation she’s ordered us to do on Prince Andrew is gaining traction.”

“Permission to leave, ma’am?” Sajid asked her boss.

“Permission granted.” Theresa told both Sajid and Mr. Hunt, who then exited her office afterwards.

Theresa then picked up the phone on her office and dialed the number that gave her the direct line to the Queen.

“Ma’am, Prince Andrew has just bribed our British Ambassador to Turkey to have Sarah Ferguson’s criminal case dismissed by the Ankara State Prosecutor’s Office.” Theresa told the Queen over the phone.

“I knew it!” The Queen said from the other line, “I knew he was going to attempt using our resources to do something illegal.”

While one Royal crisis is ongoing, it looks like another is already beginning.


	9. The Prince Who Survived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip Hammond visits his grandfather to set things right with him after speaking to the Queen the previous day. Meanwhile, Prime Minister Theresa May and her husband, Philip, discuss about Philip Hammond's visit to his grandfather, and the Queen's investigation on her second son, Prince Andrew over lunch. The Queen then decides that she should pay a visit, along with Prince Harry, Duchess Meghan and Archie, to her uncle who turns out to be alive.

_May 28, 2019 – Epping_

“Phil! I’m glad to see you!” John Hammond, Philip’s grandfather, told his grandson upon seeing him, “You are supposed to be at work in London today, but you have visited. What made you do this?”

“Grandpa, I apologize for not believing in you when you said you were George the Fifth’s son, and that the King George the Sixth is your brother, and you used to live in Wood House at Sandringham.” Mr. Hammond told his grandfather, “Your niece, the Queen, had told me that you were telling the truth. Now I’m here to apologize.”

“It’s alright, lad.” John said, in that reassuring voice that always calmed Philip down whenever he was going through something tough, “And just so that you’ll know, you really got your name because I specifically asked your parents to name you after the Duke of Edinburgh. I may not be living with my biological family anymore, but I don’t want to get rid of any connections I have with them.”

“I thought they randomly picked my name from a book of baby names?” Philip told his grandfather, “That’s what dad and mum always told me when I’d ask them where I got my name from.”

“Well, they wouldn’t believe that I am related to the Royal Family and that I wanted you to be named Philip in honor of the Duke of Edinburgh, the husband of my niece, so when I suggested the name to them, they did follow my suggestion, but gave you a different explanation,” John told his grandson, “They said they didn’t want to encourage you to pick up my eccentricities.”

“Well what about my middle name? Did it come from a member of the Royal Family too?” Mr. Hammond asked his grandfather.

“Nah lad, now that name was the one picked from a book of baby names,” John told his grandson, “They put their foot down the moment I told them your middle name should be George. They said they didn’t want any more of my eccentric ideas to end up as your middle name.”

“So I should have been Philip George and not Philip Anthony?” Mr. Hammond asked.

“That’s right!” John told his grandson.

Mr. Hammond decided to spend the rest of the day in his childhood home, for he owed his grandfather quality time especially after realizing that he had been telling him, and the entire family, the truth about his identity all along. Besides, he had already informed his boss beforehand that he would be taking a day off from work to mend things with his family.

* * *

_SIS Building, London_

“Prince Andrew actually thought that he was responsible for your promotion,” Alexander told the British Ambassador to Turkey, “When in fact, it’s all part of our surveillance plan on his illegal activities. We just make it look like we have heeded his request to have you promoted to Ambassador.”

“That absolute madman thought I was actually going to help him have his soon to be wife for the second time’s criminal case in Ankara dismissed, but oh boy, he’s wrong!” The British Ambassador to Turkey told Alexander, “He’s sending me chavs as additional security to our Embassy in Turkey. He’s really that desperate.”

“Some of those chavs have no passport, but don’t worry, I asked the Home Office to issue them passports,” Alexander said, “It’s all part of our surveillance operation, of course!”

“So, when are we leaving for Ankara?” The British Ambassador to Turkey asked.

“First flight out tomorrow,” Alexander said, “And if you don’t mind, I’m sending some of our agents over as well. Just to make sure you have back-up when those chavs try to mess with you after we have them and Prince Andrew intercepted.”

“I don’t mind at all. In fact, I appreciate the assistance you’re giving me.” The British Ambassador to Turkey told Alexander.

“I’ve got nothing but pure respect and trust for one of the most promising officials in the Foreign Office, after all!” Alexander told the British Ambassador to Turkey.

* * *

_10 Downing Street_

Philip surprised his wife with a home-cooked lunch consisting of seafood pasta and her favourite drink, St. Clement’s – which is a non-alcoholic drink consisting of orange juice and bitter lemon mixed in equal proportions.

“Hello love!” Philip said as Theresa made her entrance to the dining room in their flat at 10 Downing Street.

“Hello there!” Theresa said with a smile, “I see you’ve spent a lot of time to come up with such a delicious looking lunch! That’s just what I need right now, love!”

“Glad to know that I’ve got that need of yours covered!” Philip said in gratitude to Theresa’s kind words about the meal he’s prepared for her.

Then, Theresa and Philip took their respective seats by the dining table and said grace. After which, they proceeded to start having their lunch.

“Philip from Number 11 didn’t show up to work today,” Theresa told her husband, “He said he had to visit his grandfather and apologize to him for something.”

“Well, I don’t see anything wrong with mending ties with one’s family,” Philip told Theresa, “I’m glad he’s finally setting things right for his family.”

“Then there’s Prince Andrew bribing our Ambassador to Turkey,” Theresa went on, “He’s being investigated right now, at the orders of Her Majesty.”

“You mean your aunt, and my aunt-in law?” Philip interjected.

“I don’t call her my aunt in the professional setting,” Theresa explained to her husband, “And you shouldn’t be calling her your aunt-in-law in the same setting either. Save that for when we get invited to one of the family reunions of the Royal Family, as relatives.”

“Sorry about that, love.” Philip said.

“Apology accepted, love.” Theresa replied, “Now, I hope this issue gets resolved the soonest. For one thing, I wouldn’t want to see you hounded by angry investors again.”

“And I wouldn’t want to see those self-entitled people in the Royal Family make things harder not just for you, but for the Queen as well.” Philip told Theresa.

“On the other hand, you’ve made such good seafood pasta!” Theresa said, praising her husband’s cooking skills, “And your St. Clement’s is surely refreshing!”

“Thank you, love!” Philip said in response, “I’ve been doing my very best to improve my cooking skills.”

“And I’m glad to hear that!” Theresa told her husband, “Now, shall we continue with our lunch?”

“Sure, we shall.” Philip said with a smile.

Then, the Prime Minister and her husband continued enjoying the delicious home-cooked lunch that they are having.

* * *

_Buckingham Palace, London_

The Queen is working in her study, waiting for further updates on the investigation that she has asked the MI5 and the MI6 to do on Prince Andrew. When she wasn’t waiting for the updates, she was busy responding to letters written to her by her supporters from all over the world. Besides that, she is also planning for a trip to Epping, she needed to see her uncle, and perhaps get advice from him on how to deal with unruly members of the Royal Family. She’s sure he knows a thing or two about it, given that he has, in one way or another, helped raise her Chancellor of the Exchequer.

“Ma’am, Harry and Meghan are waiting for you at the tea room.” Fortune, The Queen’s lady-in-waiting announced. The Queen had invited her grandson and his wife over for afternoon tea for she needed their support now more than ever.

“I will be on my way, Fortune.” The Queen said, standing up afterwards and making her way to the tea room.

At the tea room, Prince Harry and Meghan were already seated, and they had also brought along their son, Archie – also at the request of the Queen.

“Hello Harry, Hello Meghan!” The Queen greeted as she entered the tea room, “And hello there little Archie!”

“Hello Granny!” Prince Harry told his grandmother, “Is everything well?”

“Besides your older brother and his wife’s shenanigans, yes, everything is well.” The Queen told her grandson, “Now, I have invited the three of you over for tea because I’d like to ask for one favour.”

“And what is that favour, granny?” Prince Harry asked

“I would like you, Meghan and Archie to accompany me to Epping tomorrow.” The Queen told her grandson, “Prince John of the United Kingdom, who is my uncle, and your great-uncle and Archie’s great-great-uncle, is still alive. I figured out that we must pay him a visit.”

“How did you know that he’s still alive, granny?” Prince Harry asked, wanting to find out how his grandmother found out that a member of their family who was thought to be dead has been alive all this time.

“His grandson had told me that he’s still alive.” The Queen said, “You see, Uncle John was sent to live with a family in Epping, then he had a son, and the son had his own son, who is now serving the government.”

“You know, Harry, Archie and I would really love to join you.” Meghan told The Queen.

“Thank you!” The Queen told Meghan, “I’m sure Uncle John would be happy to see Archie as well. His grandson tells me that he’s affectionate towards children.”

Then, The Queen, Prince Harry and Meghan continued to talk over tea and scones. They made plans about what to do on the next day when they visit John Hammond at Epping. John Hammond may just provide them some more answers that could help The Queen mend the Royal Family.


	10. The Prince's Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Elizabeth II finally pays a visit, along with Prince Harry, Duchess Meghan and Archie, to her uncle who turns out to be alive all along. Meanwhile, Prime Minister Theresa May receives important news regarding the mission to intercept Prince Andrew and his allies, at the order of the Queen.

_May 30, 2019 – Epping_

The Queen, along with Prince Harry, Duchess Meghan and Archie, made their trip to Philip Hammond’s childhood home. This is where her uncle has lived since moving out of Wood House in Sandringham. From what she was told, her uncle later took on the job of being a train conductor when he was of age, and along the way, this was when he met his wife, who he married. They had four children together, one of them being Philip Hammond’s father.

“My husband is on his way, Your Majesty, and Your Royal Highnesses.” Felicity, the wife of the Queen’s uncle said, “In the meantime, have some refreshments and some snacks.” She added, offering the Queen and the family members she is with some fruit juice and cupcakes.

“Grandma, can you send some help over here?” A voice said from the second floor, “I need some help loading grandpa onto the stair lift!”

“Ryan, help your Uncle Philip, will you?” Felicity said, calling over her great-grandson to help out his uncle with loading her husband on the stair lift.

“I’m on it, grandma!” Ryan said from the living room, running upstairs to help his uncle out.

“That must be the Chancellor of the Exchequer, right?” Prince Harry asked Felicity, in reference to the man she referred to as “Uncle Philip”.

“Yeah, our dear Philip.” Felicity went on, “My husband and I are very proud of him. He’s the only one in the family to rise the ranks as a public servant. Everyone else is either stuck in the same position as they had when they first got hired by the government, or they’ve quitted working for the government and decided to go into the private sector instead.”

“I take that he must be your favourite among your grandsons?” Prince Harry asked.

“We don’t really play favourites.” Felicity said with a smile, “Even though it’s obvious that Philip has done a lot to make this family proud.”

“Felicity!” John said as he walked into the living room, aided by his walker, “I’m glad to see the Royal Family has come to visit us!”

“Hello uncle.” The Queen said with a smile to John Hammond, or rather, Prince John of the United Kingdom, as he entered the living room.

“Hello Lilibet, I’m glad to finally see you in person.” Prince John said with a smile as he walked towards his niece, “What brings you here?”

“I’m here to set things right with you,” The Queen said, “And to seek for some advice.”

“Lilibet, the mere fact that you made the effort to visit me is already the start of you setting things right.” Prince John told his niece, “And what advice would you like to ask for, exactly?”

“Well, certain members of our family have been putting their self-interests first over the crown,” The Queen said, “I need advice on how to make sure that they are held accountable for their actions.”

Prince John had been waiting for this moment, to be able to have a conversation with his niece, even if such conversation involved him giving her advice on how to handle unruly members of the Royal Family.

* * *

_10 Downing Street_

Theresa and Philip were dancing together in the Prime Minister’s Office. The cause of their celebration? The MI6 agents who were sent to keep an eye out for Prince Andrew and his private army of chavs during their trip to Ankara have successfully intercepted them. Theresa had received the call just minutes ago from the British Embassy in Ankara, that Prince Andrew and his private army of chavs have been put under custody, and they are due to be deported back to the United Kingdom to face legal action from the British Government.

“You’re the absolute boss, love!” Philip said as he spun Theresa around as they danced, “You did it!”

“I am so glad that the mission went well!” Theresa said, spinning her husband back as they danced, “And I’m so glad you’re here with me to witness the good news of the mission going well!”

“Looks like I won’t have to deal with angry investors once again!” Philip said with joy.

“And I won’t have to deal with any more unruly royals!” Theresa said, with joy as well.

“Will you be calling the Queen to tell her of the good news?” Philip asked Theresa.

“Of course,” Theresa said, “She has been waiting for this moment.”

“But first, can I give you a kiss on the cheek?” Philip asked Theresa.

“Yes, you can.” Theresa said with a smile, and with that, Philip kissed Theresa’s cheek.

Then, afterwards, Theresa went on to call up the Queen. Her Majesty has been waiting to find out the result of the mission that she has ordered to be done.

“Your Majesty, they’ve intercepted Prince Andrew and his private army.” Theresa told the Queen over the phone.

“One is delighted to hear such news.” The Queen said from the other line, “Now, when do they get deported back to the United Kingdom?”

“They’re already being deported as we speak.” Theresa informed the Queen.

“Great.” The Queen said, “On the other hand, one is paying a visit to the Chancellor of the Exchequer’s grandfather.”

“I hope your visit is going well, Your Majesty.” Theresa told the Queen.

“It is going well,” The Queen said, “Now, let’s go on and celebrate the successful mission!”

“Absolutely, Your Majesty.” Theresa replied to the Queen.

When the call ended, Theresa and Philip continued to celebrate – this time, they decided to head out for lunch in their favourite Italian restaurant in Westminster. After all, the task of having another royal held accountable for his actions is not that easy, yet Prime Minister Theresa May has done such task with great skill. That of course, is a cause of celebration for both the Prime Minister and her husband, who have supported each other through and through.

* * *

_Epping_

“They’ve intercepted Andrew, uncle.” The Queen told her uncle, Prince John, “I am definitely pressing charges against him.”

“Maybe charge him for having a private army and for attempting foreign interference on another country’s justice system.” Duchess Meghan suggested.

“I agree with Meghan.” Prince Harry said, “Uncle Andrew did not only form a private army, he also attempted to interfere with another country’s justice system to make sure that Aunt Sarah doesn’t wind up with a criminal record in that country.”

“What do you think about Harry and Meghan’s suggestions, Uncle John?” The Queen asked her uncle.

“You should file such charges against Andrew.” Prince John told his niece, “It’s the only way that he will know that it is not right to put one’s self-interests first over the duties of the crown.”

“Very well then, I’ll order for him to be charged with insurgency.” The Queen said, “As he has rebelled against the authority of the Crown by forming a private army for the purpose of interfering with the government of a country that we are not in war with.”

It is another victory for the Queen as she has made the decision on the next steps to take regarding the sanctions that Prince Andrew (and his private army) will receive as a result of their actions against the Crown and the nation. The Queen, after all, is a force to be reckoned with, no matter what the situation is.


	11. Appealing the Government

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prime Minister Theresa May deals with an appeal from Boris Johnson to the government to have his son and his son's wife acquitted for their participation in Prince Andrew's botched scheme. Meanwhile, the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge come up with a plan for their tax evasion case to be acquitted with the help of their barrister.

_June 5, 2019 – House of Commons_

It’s the first Prime Minister’s Questions of the month, and Members of Parliament have been asking questions about the current state of the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge’s money laundering and tax evasion cases.

“Mr. Boris Johnson.” John Bercow called out.

“I would like to ask the Prime Minister if it is possible for her to have my son, Milo, and his…” Boris went on to say, pausing when he was about to mention his son’s wife, who was actually his former lover, “…wife, Carrie, to be acquitted of the insurgency charges levelled against them for their participation on the Duke of York’s failed take-over of the British Embassy in Ankara and the subsequent attempt to bribe the Ankara State Prosecutor’s Office.”

The Members of Parliament on both sides of the chamber proceeded to burst into laughter right after Boris had finished his question. Then, John Bercow called for the Prime Minister to make her response.

“I would like to inform my Right Honourable Friend over here, that in no way will this government acquit his son, and his son’s wife, from the charges that they will be facing.” Theresa May, the Prime Minister, went on to say, “In fact, I suggest that he should let his son and his son’s wife face the charges put against them, otherwise, it would be an obstruction to justice, and an insult to the British People and the Crown.”

Then, Theresa received rounds of applause from everyone in the chamber. After all, it was high time for Boris Johnson to know that he should not try to obstruct justice, as he has tried to do numerous times whenever legal action is taken against him.

* * *

_SIS Building, London_

“I’m sorry, but you can’t detain the Duke of York here.” Prince Andrew complained to an MI6 agent, “I’m Prince Andrew, a senior Royal. You should know better than to do this to me.”

“Well Your Royal Highness, it’s Her Majesty’s orders to have you and your cohorts detained here until you lot go on trial.” The MI6 agent straight up told the Duke.

“Ugh!” Prince Andrew said as he took a seat.

Meanwhile in the other detention room, Milo Johnson and his wife, Carrie, were discussing about how they could get out of detention.

“Milo, are we ever going to get out of here?” Carrie asked her husband of two weeks, “I mean we’re Turkish Citizens, shouldn’t we get extradited to Turkey instead of being here?”

“Carrie, that’s not how it works.” Milo said, sighing afterwards, “Besides, we’ll still end up in prison in Turkey because we basically tried to assist in the attempt to bribe Turkish officials.”

“Okay, but can we try to negotiate for a bail instead?” Carrie asked her husband once again.

“Yeah, you know, you’re right.” Milo told his wife, “We should ask for a bail. Except…we’ve got no barrister.”

“Why don’t we get Tony Blair?” Carrie suggested.

“Well, he’s also representing Will and Kate.” Milo said, “But given that we’re kinda like in the same side as they are, I think Tony would be happy to represent us.”

“You’re a genius!” Carrie said, hugging her husband and kissing him on the cheek afterwards.

“Now, we must get Cassia to help us reach Tony Blair!” Milo told Carrie.

* * *

_Stroud Police Station – Gloucestershire_

Tony Blair is making a visit to his most valuable clients. He’s always had the impression that going back as a barrister won’t do much for his career, yet here he is, becoming the barrister for one of the most senior Royals, the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge.

“Tony, there’s got to be a way for you to have us acquitted for tax evasion!” Prince William told Tony Blair, “For one thing, Kate and I only paid our taxes voluntarily, and not because we’re actually required to. In fact, members of the Royal Family are exempted from paying taxes. It’s just that some of us do choose to pay taxes.”

“You know, I could use that argument.” Tony told both Prince William and Duchess Kate, “With one case off, you’ll only have one more to deal with, which is money laundering. I can also find you two a way out of that, but first, your acquittal for the tax evasion case.”

“Just tell the court that we are not required to pay taxes in the first place, so why should they treat us like those who are required to pay taxes?” Duchess Kate went on to tell Tony, “If they can’t acquit us, at the very least, they’ll lower our sentence if we do get convicted for this.”

“You two, I will do everything I can to make sure you both get acquitted for tax evasion.” Tony told both Prince William and Duchess Kate, “Anyway…”

Then Tony’s phone suddenly rang.

When he checked to see who called or sent him a message – what he found was a message coming from Cassia Johnson.

* * *

_10 Downing Street_

Theresa is going through her red box, reading up the policy papers and briefings submitted to her by her cabinet ministers, as well as documents pertaining to the cases of the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge and most recently, the Duke of York. Philip, on the other hand, is doing crosswords.

“Boris honestly thought that he could get me to acquit his son and his son’s wife from their insurgency charges.” Theresa said as she read a policy paper from the Home Office, “But, of course, I had to firmly tell him that there’s no way the government will do that for him.”

“He’s really getting desperate, isn’t he?” Philip asked, “Besides, he’s forgotten the one important thing he should have been doing if he really wanted to see his son and his son’s wife free – which is to get a barrister.”

“Apparently he thinks pleading with the government to free his son and his son’s wife is better than getting a barrister.” Theresa responded, “But, that’s where he’s wrong.”

“Found it!” Philip said as he completed the crossword he was solving. He showed the completed crossword to his wife, pointing out to the last word that he found, which is “IGNORAMUS”

“Looks like you just found the perfect word to describe Boris!” Theresa said, laughing afterwards.

“Definitely the perfect word to describe someone who thinks his son and his son’s wife has more chances of acquittal if they went straight to the government and asked for their acquittal instead of helping them find a barrister.” Philip told Theresa.

“Well, he’ll just make it easier for us to win this case against Prince Andrew and his cohorts.” Theresa said with a smile, “After all, it’s what the Queen wants.”

“And what the Queen wants, she will get.” Philip said.

“And whoever obstructs justice will be dealt with accordingly.” Theresa added.

Then, both the Prime Minister and her husband continued to talk about how their day went, as well as what they want to do for the rest of the week. Both of them are up for what is to take place in the coming weeks, as things are going to get better after all.


	12. A Get-Together, A Road Trip and A Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy Corbyn gets the idea to use his royal lineage to deal with a political rival, much to the disappointment of Prime Minister Theresa May. Meanwhile, Tony Blair closes yet another deal to represent a couple with connections to a member of the Royal Family in court.

_June 7, 2019 – The Leader of the Opposition’s Office, House of Commons_

Jeremy Corbyn held a get-together with some of his closest allies in the House of Commons, as well as with his staffers. He always does this often, as he sees this as a way to strengthen their camaraderie with them.

“Her Majesty handed me a document a few weeks back during a royal audience,” Jeremy went on to say, “And she said my mum is actually her sister.”

“Well, that makes you a posh royal lad, boss.” John McDonnell, the Shadow Chancellor of the Exchequer, and Jeremy’s ever-dependable ally in the House of Commons said, “Shall we start calling you “Your Royal Highness” now?”

“Listen John, I am not interested in becoming a royal.” Jeremy straight-up told John.

“Well, whether you’re interested or not, you’re a royal lad by blood anyway.” Diane Abbott, the Shadow Home Secretary went on to say.

“Diane’s right though.” Emily Thornberry, the Shadow Foreign Secretary added.

“And we thought Emily is the poshest person in this room,” Diane said, in reference to the fact that Emily has a title thanks to her husband having been knighted, “Then you, Jeremy, have turned out to have out-poshed her by merely existing.”

“I am not posh.” Jeremy said, crossing his arms afterwards.

“Says the man who grew up in an inn that was bought by his father because he liked the place so much when he used to stay there as a guest!” Emily said.

“Says the man who has a huge inheritance from his wealthy mum!” Diane added.

“I’d like to add that you also out-poshed the People’s Prime Minister.” John said, in reference to Tony Blair, who was always seen as the posher one between him and the present leader of the Labour Party.

“They’re right though, sir.” Seamus Milne, Jeremy Corbyn’s Director of Communications and Strategy said.

“Great, even Seamus here thinks I’m posh!” Jeremy said, rolling his eyes afterwards.

“You could already give Jacob Rees-Mogg a run for his money by the virtue of being directly related to the Queen.” Seamus told Jeremy.

“Well for one thing, that posh lad from the other party will finally have some respect for me,” Jeremy said, “Finally!”

“You think we should call for a confidence vote on Jeremy now?” John asked Emily, “He’s starting to turn monarchist.”

“I don’t think that’d work,” Emily told John, “Blair is a monarchist yet we had him as Party Leader for more than a decade.”

“We’re not bringing back New Labour.” John told Emily.

“I didn’t say anything about that.” Emily told him in response.

“Who said I want to bring back New Labour?” Jeremy asked, “I want a New and Improved Labour. Better than what that Tony Blair chap did.”

“And how do we achieve that?” Diane asked Jeremy, genuinely curious about Jeremy’s new plan for the Labour Party.

“First, we pay a visit to Mr. Rees-Mogg.” Jeremy told everyone in his office, “It’s about time we remind him about who the real sophisticated man between us is.”

“And then what?” John asked Jeremy. He wanted to know why they’d need to see Jacob Rees-Mogg in order to make New and Improved Labour work.

“Then we pay a visit to Tony Blair.” Jeremy said, “He may be the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge’s Barrister, but at the end of the day, he’s just trying too hard to earn the favour of the royal family, or rather, to the rogue members of it.”

Then, Jeremy, John, Diane, Emily and Seamus adjourned their get-together and headed out to London Paddington Station to get to a train that would take them to Somerset.

* * *

_Somerset_

The Rees-Mogg family were having their quality time at home, when suddenly, the doorbell rang. Jacob ordered the nanny to get the door for him. When the nanny opened the door, she was met with a group of people from the Labour Party.

“Sorry, but we don’t vote Labour.” Veronica Crook, the Rees-Mogg’s nanny said in a tough tone.

“We’re not here to campaign, seeing that you and your employers wouldn’t vote for us anyway.” Jeremy said in a sophisticated tone, as if mocking Jacob Rees-Mogg’s manner of speaking, “We’re here to talk to your boss.”

“Helena or Jacob?” Veronica asked.

“We’re here for Jacob.” Emily told Veronica.

“I’ll get back to you lot in a moment.” Veronica said, slamming the door in their faces afterwards.

“Well, that was so un-poshlike of them.” Diane commented.

Meanwhile, in the Rees-Mogg residence, Veronica rushed to Jacob’s study, to alert him that a bunch of Labourites want to talk to him personally.

“What do you mean there are Labourites outside?” Jacob asked Veronica.

“Jeremy Corbyn and his friends, they said they wanted to talk to you.” Veronica told Jacob.

“Jacob, why are there Labourites outside the house?” Helena said as she entered her husband’s study.

“I-I really don’t know, Helena.” Jacob told his wife, “For one thing, they don’t even know where I live.”

“Well, you better shoo them off.” Helena told her husband, “Before they start causing trouble to our neighborhood.”

“Alright love.” Jacob said, standing up to head towards the door afterwards.

Outside the Rees-Mogg residence, Jeremy and his allies were busy eating their snacks. They might as well pass some time consuming the snacks they brought for the trip while waiting for Jacob to come out. As they were eating, Jacob opened the door and cleared his throat.

“Oh, Jacob, it’s about time!” Jeremy said in a posh tone, “My associates and I were just waiting for you.”

“What do you want, Jeremy Corbyn?” Jacob asked.

“One of your cars.” Jeremy told Jacob.

“Are you going to try nationalizing one of my cars?” Jacob asked.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Jeremy said in response, “I’m here to privatize one of your cars.”

“Can we have this one?” Seamus asked, pointing to a Toyota Corolla Hybrid that was parked outside the house.

“That’s the nanny’s car!” Jacob said.

“Your nanny has a car now?” John asked Jacob.

“I can afford to get her a car.” Jacob told John, “Do you have any problem with that?”

“You can keep that car.” Jeremy told Jacob, “We want your Vintage Bentley, the one you brought out for campaigning in that General Election where our party won a majority.”

“It was a Mercedes!” Jacob said, correcting Jeremy.

“Okay then, we want that Mercedes.” Jeremy demanded from Jacob.

“We’ve got £500,000 for you.” John told Jacob.

Jacob sported an unconvinced face at them after John offered him a suitcase which contained the money.

“And a year’s supply of Cadbury Crème Eggs!” Emily added.

“Okay, you’ve got a deal!” Jacob told Jeremy and his allies.

“And, we want you to drive us around too.” Seamus added, earning glares from John, Diane and Emily.

“You know what, Seamus is right.” Jeremy said, “Jacob should drive us around.”

“So, where am I supposed to take you all?” Jacob asked Jeremy and his allies.

“We’re going to Sedgefield.” Jeremy announced.

* * *

_Maidenhead_

Prime Minister Theresa May is at a constituency event with her husband. The constituency event is a fair that featured the products of independent designers in the Prime Minister’s constituency. Theresa and her husband took the time to look at the products on display, once in a while asking some questions to the designer that made it.

“Can you tell me more about this necklace?” Theresa asked as she looked at a multi-coloured necklace on display.

“Sure, Prime Minister.” The designer said, “It’s made out of plastic bottles that are intricately cut and shaped to become the necklace that you’re looking at right now.”

“And I see that you made the effort to source coloured plastic bottles to make the necklace.” Theresa remarked.

“That’s exactly what I did.” The designer said, “I sourced some coloured plastic bottles from the recycling facility here in this constituency in order to come up with the necklace.”

“How much is the necklace?” Theresa asked.

“£50.” The designer said.

“I’ll take it.” Theresa told the designer.

Then, Theresa took a £50 note and handed it over to the designer of the necklace she has decided to buy. The designer then carefully placed the multi-coloured necklace into a box and sealed the said box afterwards. Then, she handed the box over to Theresa.

“Thank you so much for purchasing my creation!” The designer told Theresa.

“You’re welcome!” Theresa said in response, “I’d be more than glad to buy more of your creations again.”

Theresa and Philip then left the booth where the Prime Minister bought the multi-coloured necklace from. Then, they continued to walk around the fair’s venue, taking a look at the other products on sale.

“Love, that necklace is such a wonderful choice!” Philip said with a smile.

“I know.” Theresa told her husband with a smile, “Thank you!”

“You’re welcome, love!” Philip said, “Just doing my job as your trusted to-go person for advice on accessories.”

“And my beloved!” Theresa told her husband with a smile.

Then, Theresa’s phone rang. She then checked to see who called or sent her a message, and it was none other than a call from Jacob Rees-Mogg. She then answered the call.

“Hello.” Theresa said, “What is it that has caused you to call me, Mr. Rees-Mogg?”

“Prime Minister, Jeremy Corbyn and his associates just made me drive from my constituency to Tony Blair’s former constituency,” Jacob went on in the other line, “And now they’ve just confronted the man himself at a constituency event where he’s been invited as a special guest.”

“Then why are you calling to tell me this?” Theresa asked Jacob.

“Because, Jeremy introduced me to Blair as his chauffeur and said that he owns that Mercedes I brought when I went campaigning on the first time I ran for a seat in the House of Commons, which we’re using right now,” Jacob told Theresa, “and then he went on to tell Blair that he may be the People’s Prime Minister, but he is not the Queen’s nephew unlike him.”

Theresa tried to stop herself from laughing at the fact that Jeremy Corbyn managed to get Jacob Rees-Mogg, of all people, to let him use one of his family’s cars and be his chauffeur.

“So he’s told you he’s the Queen’s nephew?” Theresa asked Jacob.

“Well, he made the point to say that every single time I try to disagree with him.” Jacob told Theresa.

“Is that all Corbyn has done?” Theresa asked.

“That’s not all,” Jacob said, “Now he and his associates are convincing people at the constituency event to support this New and Improved Labour thing that they’re doing.”

“Well, you better tell Jeremy Corbyn and his associates not to cause any trouble there.” Theresa told Jacob.

“I am not their nanny!” Jacob responded.

“Well looks like you are their nanny now.” Theresa said.

“Okay, fine,” Jacob said, “I’ll make sure they won’t get into trouble.”

“That’s more like it.” Theresa said.

Then, the phone call ended.

“Theresa, did Jeremy Corbyn just get Jacob Rees-Mogg to do stuff for him?” Philip asked Theresa.

“Yup, he just did.” Theresa responded, “Never knew him finding out that he’s royal blooded would result to this.”

“I didn’t expect Jeremy Corbyn finding out about his royal lineage to become an ego booster for him either.” Philip told Theresa.

“I’m sure Her Majesty is not going to approve of this.” Theresa told her husband, “The same way that she didn’t approve of the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge, and of the Duke of York, to use their royal lineage for their self-interests.”

“Jeremy Corbyn has a lot of explaining to do to Her Majesty once word about this gets to her.” Philip said.

“He sure will.” Theresa added.

Then, Theresa and Philip continued to go around the venue of the fair, doing the usual things – talking to the designers, asking them questions about their products, and if they liked the products well enough, they’d buy some too.

* * *

_Costa Coffee, Westminster_

Cassia Johnson is waiting for someone to arrive. That someone being the barrister that her brother and his wife intend to hire. Once in a while, Cassia checked her phone to see if the barrister had responded to her messages – so far, none.

Then, a man arrived at the coffee shop, seemingly tired from running. The man then walked towards Cassia’s table and extended his hand to her.

“Tony Blair, at your service.” The man said.

“Finally!” Cassia said, standing up, “I have been waiting for you for hours!”

“Sorry, I got a bit stuck at a constituency event thanks to some hecklers.” Tony told Cassia.

“Anyway, it’s nice to meet you, Mr. Blair.” Cassia said, shaking the barrister’s hand.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Miss Johnson.” Tony replied to Cassia.

Then, both Cassia and Tony sat down.

“I hope the hecklers weren’t so harsh on you.” Cassia told Tony, “My father gets hecklers a lot, some can be a bit harsh to him.”

“They weren’t harsh.” Tony told Cassia, “Just ridiculous.”

“Do tell me.” Cassia told Tony.

“Jeremy Corbyn decided to gatecrash this event at my former constituency where I’ve been invited as a special guest.” Tony went on, “And he brought some of his associates along with him, and Jacob Rees-Mogg whom he introduced as his chauffeur. He also bragged about how he got him to drive them from Somerset all the way to Sedgefield in a Mercedes owned by his family, and he also bragged about being the Queen’s nephew.”

“That’s some unbelievable thing there that Jeremy Corbyn has done.” Cassia told Tony. She honestly could not believe that Jeremy Corbyn had gotten Jacob Rees-Mogg to do things for him, let alone the fact that Jeremy Corbyn is the Queen’s nephew, which makes him a distant relative of hers because she is distantly related to the Queen through her father.

“I know,” Tony said, “And right now, Jeremy and his associates are probably celebrating what they just did. That still doesn’t change the fact that between him and I, I am the more favoured Labour Party leader.”

“Anyway, enough of that.” Cassia said, “I’m here to discuss to you about a once in a lifetime offer.”

“Which is to represent your brother and his wife in court because they’re being sued for insurgency by the government for participating in Prince Andrew’s scheme.” Tony said, “I know, I’m the go-to person these days for people getting sued for using the privileges provided to them by the Crown for their self-interest.”

“So, is that a yes?” Cassia asked Tony.

“Do I look like I’m going to refuse your offer?” Tony asked.

“Well…” Cassia said.

“It’s a yes.” Tony said before Cassia could finish her sentence.

“Deal closed, then!” Cassia told Tony, extending her hand for him to shake. Tony then shook her hand afterwards.

“It would be an honor to represent your brother and his wife in court.” Tony told Cassia.

“I’m sure you will find that representing them in court will be worth it.” Cassia said with a smile.

A brand new dawn is in for Tony Blair’s legacy. In addition to being among Britain’s longest serving Prime Ministers, and being the Labour Party leader who gave his party a record-breaking majority when he first won a General Election as its leader, he is also now the barrister for a royal couple, and for a couple with a connection to a member of the Royal Family.

That’s something he could brag to Jeremy Corbyn, the self-proclaimed nephew of the Queen, the next time they see each other again.


	13. A Royal in the Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another distant relative of the British Royal Family comes forward to claim her place in the line of succession in the midst of the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge's and the Duke of York's upcoming trials for their crimes against the Crown and the nation. Prime Minister Theresa May, the Chancellor of the Exchequer Philip Hammond and the Leader of the Opposition Jeremy Corbyn, along with their spouses, are invited by the Queen to an afternoon tea where they meet this distant relative and assess her determination to become a part of the Royal Family.

_June 20, 2019 – Buckingham Palace Tea Room_

The Queen had decided to invite the Prime Minister, the Chancellor of the Exchequer and the Leader of the Opposition as well as their spouses for an afternoon tea at the palace. This was specifically because she needed to discuss matters with them regarding the possible change of the line of succession. She needed their feedback regarding a possible relative of the Royal Family who could be added to the line of succession should the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge and the Duke of York be convicted of the crimes charged against them by the government.

First to arrive were Prime Minister Theresa May and her husband, Philip. _Always the punctual ones_ , the Queen remarked to herself, as the couple stepped into the tea room of the palace. The Queen observed as Theresa and Philip admired the interior design of the tea room. This wasn’t the first time they’ve been there though, as being close to the Queen earned them previous invites for tea with her, which they gladly accepted every time.

“Prime Minister, Mr. May,” The Queen said, “Glad of you both to join one for this afternoon tea.”

“Philip and I are always glad to join you for an afternoon tea, Your Majesty.” Theresa said with a smile to the Queen.

“This is probably the fourth time I’ve been in here, Your Majesty,” Philip went on to say, “But the interior design of this tea room never fails to amaze me.”

“The Royal Family only gets the best interior designers for all our palaces,” The Queen explained to Philip, “That’s why any person who steps into any of our palaces will always be in awe with the interior design.”

“Your Majesty, is the possible relative you’d like to introduce us to already here?” Theresa asked the Queen.

“Oh, yes,” The Queen went on to say, “Lara is already here. I’ve just sent her to get us some scones and tea. She should be back in a moment.”

The Queen’s “in a moment” turned into “right now” as a tall girl with blonde hair who was a bit chubby walked into the tea room with a tray of scones and tea. She carefully set down the contents of the tray on the table in the tea room afterwards and smiled at the people in the room when she finished.

“I’d like you to meet Lara Johnson-Wheeler.” The Queen told Theresa and Philip, “She is related to us through the House of Stuart.”

“Boris Johnson’s daughter is the possible relative?” Philip asked, shocked that of all people the Queen could pick as a possible new member of the Royal Family, it had to be one of Boris Johnson’s children.

“Her Majesty, I have to be honest,” Theresa went on, “Parliament may not give her its confidence once a vote has been put on whether or not Lara should take her place in the line of succession.”

“She’s right,” Philip added, “That woman’s family has caused division to the House of Commons and to this nation. Constituents would be rallying their Members of Parliament to vote against allowing her to take her place in the line of succession.”

“And that is the last thing we need after managing to make it out of the European Union without any part of this nation threatening to secede.” Theresa then said.

“I disowned my father, and my siblings.” Lara told Theresa and Philip bluntly, “And I have decided to try taking my place in the line of succession before my father does.”

“Well, that’s pretty brave of you to do that, Lara.” Theresa told the young woman, “Not many people are brave enough to walk away from a horrible family.”

“But I am.” Lara continued, “With a father that wishes to break up this country, a brother and a sister-in-law who tried to assist in bribing government officials from another country in behalf of a rogue member of the Royal Family and my other siblings basically rooting for them, I have definitely been pushed to leave them and put this nation first.”

“And that right there, is dedication to the Crown and the Nation.” The Queen said, “Which is why Lara can make a perfect member of the Royal Family.”

Then, Philip Hammond and his wife, Susan arrived to the tea room. The two were shocked to find Lara in the tea room, so much that Mr. Hammond’s jaws visibly dropped as he continued walking into the room.

“Sorry about Phil,” Susan told everyone in the room, “He’s just shocked to see an unexpected person here.”

“One can explain,” The Queen told Susan.

“Very well then, Your Majesty,” Mr. Hammond told the Queen, “Explain why Boris Johnson’s daughter is in here.”

“The woman has had a rough time,” The Queen said, “To simply put it, she decided to leave her family behind to try her luck in order to take her place in the line of succession as she is related to us through the House of Stuart.”

“So is she going to become the Duchess of Cambridge or the Duchess of York after this?” Mr. Hammond asked, knowing that both the titles of the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge and Duke and Duchess of York could be made vacant once the majority of its title holders are convicted.

“Phil, Parliament hasn’t even voted to let the lass take her place in the line of succession and now you’re asking the Queen which title she’s getting!” Susan told her husband, who is obviously excited about the prospect of Lara actually becoming a Royal after turning her back against her father and her siblings.

“Lara gets to decide her title when Parliament allows her to take her place in the line of succession.” The Queen told Mr. Hammond.

“Your Majesty!” A voice called out from the door, “Sorry about being late, I had to harvest some produce from the allotment.”

That voice belonged to Jeremy Corbyn, the Leader of the Opposition. He walked straight into the tea room along with his wife, Laura. The two had one paper bag each with contained produce.

“Okay, what is Boris Johnson’s daughter doing here?” Laura asked her husband, “Is that what the Queen meant by the possible relative?”

“You know, this is really unexpected!” Jeremy remarked to his wife.

“Not as unexpected as a republican turning out to be the Queen’s nephew!” Lara said.

“For your information, I am not abolishing the monarchy if I become Prime Minister!” Jeremy told Lara in a defensive tone.

“And you’re not even going to become Prime Minister to begin with!” Theresa told Jeremy, and then she added, “Either way, you could never abolish the monarchy.”

Then, Lara as well as everyone else in the room started laughing. Whether Jeremy Corbyn wouldn’t abolish the monarchy if he became Prime Minister because it could cause divisions within his party and even among the people in the United Kingdom or wouldn’t abolish the monarchy if he became Prime Minister because he has already changed his views about it, one thing for sure, he wouldn’t be able to turn the United Kingdom into a republic.

After everyone had their laugh, Jeremy and Laura handed over their paper bags containing produce to the Queen, who gladly accepted it. When that was done, the Queen then invited her guests to start partaking the food and refreshments that she had prepared for them.

* * *

“When I do get to take my place in the line of succession,” Lara told everyone in the tea room, “The first thing I want to do is to become a patron for a charity that will protect press freedom. These days, press freedom has been disrespected and as a journalist, I can’t stand to see that happen any longer.”

“A future royal becoming a patron for a charity that protects press freedom,” Jeremy said, “It’s about time for that to happen!”

“Press freedom has been threatened for many years,” Laura went on to say, “And to know that a future member of the Royal Family wants to work on protecting press freedom is something that I am looking forward to.”

“Apart from that, are you also looking for a possible spouse once you’ve taken your place in the line of succession?” Susan asked Lara.

“Well, serving the British people is my first priority,” Lara told Susan, “As for the future spouse, well, if he shows up, then he shows up.”

“Just so that you’ll know, joining the Royal Family isn’t like joining the Miss Universe pageant,” Laura told Lara, “So whatever it is that your beauty queen housekeeper has told you about being regal isn’t going to work here. None of the members of the Royal Family spend every engagement wearing heavy crowns and evening gowns doused in glitter. Also, nobody wears six inch tall heels here either.”

“Don’t worry, Laura.” Lara told Laura, “Miss Luz knows that I am joining the Royal Family and not a beauty pageant, and she has instructed me appropriately on how to carry myself as a future royal. In fact, she’s pretty much the one who told me to come forward to Her Majesty and express my interest in taking my place in the line of succession.”

“Please tell me she’s put books on top of your head in order to improve your poise when you walk?” Susan asked Lara.

“That’s basically what she’s been doing when she gave me some training,” Lara told Susan, “I thought it was ridiculous at first but her technique actually worked. Now I can give runway models a run for their money!”

That remark led the entire room to erupt in laughter. Lara had been serious about her plan to take her place in the line of succession. The Prime Minister, the Chancellor of the Exchequer and the Leader of the Opposition know that this is a legitimate royal-to-be that they are facing right now.

“You are to become an official member of the Royal Family when Parliament votes to allow you to take your place in the line of succession,” Theresa went on, “Being a royal entails that there are some things that you enjoy at this point, which you must give up in order to serve this nation and the Crown to the best extent. Are you ready for that?”

“Since day one of my journey to become an official member of the Royal Family, I have already prepared myself for such eventuality,” Lara said, “Yes, I am related to people who are weak at commitments, but I also have a mother who is strong at those, and that is where I get my ability to stick to a commitment comes from.”

“That is quite impressive,” Theresa remarked, then she turned to the Queen and said, “Your Majesty, Lara seems to be ready for her future responsibilities. Convincing Parliament of her readiness of course, is another matter.”

“And what do you suggest, Prime Minister?” The Queen asked.

“As with what the people who marry into the Royal Family before their marriage,” Theresa said, “Lara will have to attend official engagements with the Royal Family.”

“England is playing at the FIFA Women’s World Cup,” The Queen said, “Should England make it into the semi-finals, one will ask for Lara to join the Royal Family’s delegation to the semi-finals.”

Everyone in the room nodded in approval to the Queen’s suggestion. Lara is to have her first official engagement with the Royal Family when England makes it into the semi-finals of the FIFA Women’s World Cup.

“Very well then, we hope to see you at your first official engagement, Lara.” Theresa told Lara.

“I’m definitely looking forward to it.” Lara said in response.

“One is looking forward to the success of your first official engagement, Lara.” The Queen told Lara, “One hopes that you do not disappoint the Crown and the Nation.”

“It is the success of your first official engagement that will determine if Parliament can give you the confidence to take your place in the line of succession,” Theresa went on to tell Lara.

“Now, we will have more of these meetings as the cases of the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge and the Duke of York progress,” The Queen told everyone in the room, “As I might be bringing in another relative of this family to take their place in the line of succession if both the Duke of Cambridge and the Duke of York lose their place in the line of succession after conviction.”

The Queen is getting much closer to reforming the Royal Family now that she has gained the approval of her non-royal nephews and niece (after previously gaining the approval of other members of the Royal Family) on Lara possibly taking her place in the line of succession. The next step to ensuring the success of this part of the Queen’s reform is for Parliament to vote in favour of Lara taking her place in the line of succession.


	14. The Return of an Earldom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prime Minister Theresa May and her husband are at the London Library for the Prime Minister's speaking engagement, and during their visit there, they come across a Conservative Member of Parliament who is doing his research so that he would be able to succeed at asking for a special favour from the Queen.

_June 27, 2019 – London Library_

Among a sea of university students and aspiring writers, the man known as The Honourable Member for the 18th Century is among the day’s patrons of the London Library. He read through books about the British Nobility. Those who did recognize him as they used the library assumed that he is either unwinding by reading books (which is among his hobbies) or that he is planning to write a book of his own.

Except he is doing neither.

You see, ever since the Queen announced the possible changes to the line of succession after her own son, and her grandson and his wife decided to make use of the Crown’s resources for their own ulterior motives, there have been a number of people with distant relations to the Queen who are trying their luck at becoming official members of the British Royal Family.

Jacob Rees-Mogg, on the other hand, isn’t among them. However, he has seen this as the perfect opportunity to get the Queen to allow for the reinstatement of the Earldom of Fitzwilliam, with his wife, Helena, as its new titleholder, after it had already been made clear by his mother-in-law that while restoring the Earldom would mean that she would now be its next titleholder, due to her old age, she’d prefer for her only daughter to take the title instead. Jacob is intending to make the reinstatement a birthday gift to his wife.

As he read the books that he has picked up, the Prime Minister and her husband made their entry into the library. As the two made their way into the building, they spotted him, engrossed in the British Nobility books that he is reading.

“Isn’t that Jacob Rees-Mogg? The Honourable Member for the 18th Century?” Philip asked Theresa as they made their way towards where the Member of Parliament for Somerset is seated.

“That’s definitely him, love.” Theresa said as she and her husband went nearer to where Jacob Rees-Mogg is seated.

Jacob, knowing that his boss and her husband are in the premises, decided to stop reading as he is certain that they would want to speak with him.

“Prime Minister, Mr. May!” Jacob told Theresa and Philip, “How lovely to see you both here!”

“Mr. Rees-Mogg,” Theresa said, “I see that you’re reading up on the British Nobility.”

“Is this for leisure or do you have a new book coming up?” Philip asked Jacob.

“Neither.” Jacob answered, “It’s for a special project.”

“And what exactly is this special project, if you don’t mind my husband and I asking?” Theresa asked Jacob.

“Well…” Jacob went on to say.

“Go on…” Philip encouraged Jacob.

“You see, there’s this influx of people related to Her Majesty claiming their place in the line of succession but obviously I am not related to the Queen so I am not trying to do the same,” Jacob went on to explain, “Rather, I have decided to surprise my wife, Helena, for her birthday, by asking the Queen to reinstate the Earldom of Fitzwilliam so that she will become its next titleholder.”

“Well, that’s a unique birthday surprise you’ve been planning there, Mr. Rees-Mogg.” Theresa commented.

“Well, you have to act fast because Her Majesty is a busy woman.” Philip told Jacob.

“Which is why I am spending most of my time here when I am not at work or at home.” Jacob explained.

“Philip and I would like to wish you all the best on that, then.” Theresa told Jacob, “After all, it’s an Earldom that you’re asking for on the behalf of your wife, and not a mere seat in the House of Lords.”

“By the way, what brings you both here?” Jacob asked both Theresa and Philip.

“I’m here for a speaking engagement on the government’s response to the misconduct of certain members of the Royal Family, of course.” Theresa told Jacob, “And Philip here wanted to tag along.” She added, pointing at her husband.

“Very well then, carry on, Prime Minister and Mr. May.” Jacob told Theresa and Philip, “I on the other hand, will have to continue this research that I’m working on.”

Then, Theresa and Philip proceeded to carry on with heading towards the venue within the library where Theresa is to have a speaking engagement. On the other hand, Jacob went back to the books he is reading.

* * *

After Theresa’s speaking engagement, she started taking questions from the audience – which made up mostly of university students and some members of the press.

“Prime Minister, what does the government plan to do with Prince Andrew’s espionage case?” A female university student asked Theresa.

“Well, that’s a very good question,” Theresa went on, “The government is conducting further investigation at this point. Until that investigation is completed, no further information on the said investigation will be released to the public.”

Then, after Theresa answered the question of the said university student, hands shot up in the air again, the owner of each hand waiting to be picked by the Prime Minister to ask her a question. Theresa then pointed towards a woman with brown hair who eagerly raised her hands and said, “Please state your name, designation, and your question.”

“Fiona Hill, Sky News’ Royal Correspondent.” The woman said after standing up, “Prime Minister, it’s a well known fact that Milo Johnson and his wife are also in custody for their involvement in Prince Andrew’s espionage case and both Milo and his wife are also Turkish citizens in addition to being British citizens; Is there a possibility that they could be extradited to Turkey?”

“In matters of extradition, it is our Foreign Office and Turkey’s counterpart that will discuss if extradition is necessary in the case of Milo Johnson and his wife, who are also Turkish citizens, besides being British citizens.” Theresa went on to say, “Their extradition is something that will be discussed and decided upon by our government, in cooperation with Turkey’s, given the fact that they were intercepted in British territory, which is the British Embassy at Ankara, even before they succeeded in carrying out their attempted bribery at the Ankara State Prosecutor’s Office, which we all know, is already in Turkish territory.”

After Fiona’s question, another round of hands shot up, again, the owners of each hand waiting to be picked by the Prime Minister to ask her a question. This time, Theresa acknowledged a blonde haired man who sat beside Fiona.

“Please state your name, designation and question.” Theresa told the man.

“Owen Jones, The Guardian.” The man went on after standing up, “The Buckingham Palace has been sending letters to distant relatives of the Queen, with the intent of seeing which among them are open to taking their place in the line of succession the moment Prince Andrew and Prince William are both convicted. Does the government have access to the list of people who have received such letters, as well as the content of the letters itself?”

“The contents of the said letters sent out by the Buckingham Palace, as well as the list of people who have received the said letters, are confidential information which is only accessible by Her Majesty and selected people in the Royal Household.” Theresa explained, “And thus, it is only them who have access to the content of the letters, and the list of people who received the letters.”

Theresa then continued to answer more questions for the next five minutes. Afterwards, she thanked the people who showed up to her speaking engagement for their participation and then, she and Philip made their way out of the London Library.

* * *

Jacob Rees-Mogg was now on his 20th book on the British Nobility. He was still looking for more proof that his wife can inherit the Earldom of Fitzwilliam. He knows that most of the people who inherited the title were men, and that his wife would be the first woman to inherit the title.

Theresa and Philip were now on their way out of the London Library, when they sighted Jacob, still reading the same type of books that he had been reading a few hours before. The two decided to approach him again.

“How is your research going, Mr. Rees-Mogg?” Philip asked Jacob.

“Still trying to figure out if the Queen would agree to restoring the Earldom of Fitzwilliam back given that it will now be inherited by a woman.” Jacob explained, “I mean Her Majesty is one who would break tradition when needed. I mean look at that time she called the first press conference by a reigning monarch in modern British History. Or the mere fact that she became the Queen.”

“I’m sure she’d consider reinstating the Earldom of Fitzwilliam,” Theresa explained to Jacob, “As the people who are supposed to inherit it are still alive. In addition to that, Earldoms do get awarded to people who aren’t members of the Royal Family. In fact, a few former Prime Ministers were also Earls and none of them are members of the Royal Family.”

“I’ll be determined to convince Her Majesty on the importance of reinstating the Earldom of Fitzwilliam.” Jacob told both Theresa and Philip, “Helena would be really delighted if the Queen agrees to reinstating the Earldom.”

“Well, Philip and I simply with you all the best on that.” Theresa told Jacob, “The Queen does not like her time to be wasted so be direct with the favour you’d like to ask from her.”

“You’re going to need all the encouragement.” Philip added, “What you’re doing is no simple task.”

“Philip and I should get going,” Theresa then told Jacob, “We hope your efforts won’t be in vain.”

Then, Theresa and Philip walked hand in hand and left the London Library. After that, Fiona Hill and Owen Jones passed by Jacob. The two also approached him.

“Ah, if it isn’t the royal correspondents of Sky News and The Independent.” Jacob said, acknowledging Fiona and Owen’s presence.

“The Independent doesn’t actually have a royal correspondent and has never had one.” Owen corrected Jacob, “I’m just here as a columnist.”

“Well, I’m glad to see that you actually care about the Royal Family now.” Jacob told Owen.

“More of I care for the people and I want to make sure the royals stop wasting the people’s money.” Owen told Jacob.

“Ah, spoken like a true revolutionary.” Jacob said in response to what Owen told him.

“Is that a new book you’re working on, Mr. Rees-Mogg?” Fiona asked Jacob.

“Well, I’m sure if that’s a new book he’s working on, it won’t surpass the number of copies of every book I’ve ever released.” Owen commented.

“It’s not a new book,” Jacob told Fiona, “I’ve got a special project and I’m doing some research.”

Then to Owen, Jacob said, “And even if I’m writing a new book here, I’d still sell more copies than you ever will.”

“In your dreams, Rees-Mogg.” Owen said in response while he crossed his arms.

“Anyway, we should get going now.” Fiona told Jacob, pulling Owen along with her.

Jacob then waved both Fiona and Owen goodbye and then went back to working on his research. Soon enough, he will be able to work towards convincing the Queen to reinstate the Earldom of Fitzwilliam. Most of all, he will be able to give his wife the perfect birthday present.


	15. A Letter for a Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince William receives a letter from his father after not being in contact with him since being detained after he and his wife were intercepted at the Stroud railway station. Meanwhile, Lara is introduced to Prince John during a visit made to him by the Queen, the Prime Minister, the Chancellor of the Exchequer and the Leader of the Opposition.

_July 6, 2019 – Stroud Police Station, Gloucestershire_

The Future King of the United Kingdom made his entrance into the police station, much to the surprise of the police officers who are currently on duty. There had not been any call or letter coming from the Clarence House beforehand informing them that one of its occupants is coming over to visit their police station.

“Your Royal Highness, welcome to the Stroud Police Station.” A police officer told Prince Charles, “What brings you here today?”

“I’m here to see my son, William.” Prince Charles told the police officer.

“But you have not been scheduled for a visit to your son.” The police officer explained to Prince Charles.

“Well then, do you have a pen and a piece of paper that I could use?” Prince Charles asked the police officer.

“What for, Your Royal Highness?” The police officer asked Prince Charles, trying to figure out what he is up to.

“If you can’t allow me to see him today,” Prince Charles said, “I might as well write him a letter, which you can hand over to him. It’s the very least I can do to let him know that I have not forgotten about him.”

“Well then, right this way sir.” The police officer said, taking Prince Charles to the front desk of the station, “The officer on duty at the front desk will be able to give you what you need.”

* * *

“Prince William.” A police officer said, with a folded letter on hand as he entered the detention room in which the Prince is staying, “Your father was here earlier, he’s left a letter for you.”

“Finally, some communication from him!” Prince William said with glee.

“Here you go, lad.” The police officer said, handing Prince William over the letter, “Your father has specifically told me to give it to you within the day. It must be such an important letter.”

The police officer then walked out of the detention room where Prince William is staying, leaving Prince William by himself. Prince William then opened up the letter that his father had sent to him and started to read its contents which read:

> _Dearest Son,_
> 
> _I hope you and Kate are still doing well, especially with your first court trial coming up in the following week. I trust that your barrister, Mr. Tony Blair, would be able to save you and your wife from a criminal record._
> 
> _However, your grandmother and grandfather been very adamant about having you convicted, it seems. Your Aunt Anne has the same sentiments too. In fact, she’s got pretty strong words to say about what you and Kate have done._
> 
> _Your conviction will mean that you lose your place in the line of succession, and the same goes for your and Kate’s children. As your father, I am ready to give up my place in the line of succession as well should that happen. Camilla has been protesting about my decision, but your mother would have wanted me to give up being a royal should you or Harry fail to perform your duties as members of the Royal Family._
> 
> _Boris Johnson’s eldest daughter, Lara, wants to be a part of our family should you get convicted. I cannot, in any way, allow that woman, or anyone from her family, to be a part of ours. I am determined to ensure that you and Kate would not be convicted of the crimes that the government has accused the both of you with. It is the only way to keep that woman, and her entire family, out of our own family._
> 
> _I suspect that your Uncle Andrew has helped in orchestrating the scheme to get Lara into our family. That man willingly hired Boris Johnson’s oldest son, Milo, and that man’s wife, Carrie, to become one of his goons so that they could go bribe the Ankara State Prosecutor’s Office to drop Fergie’s case. Not to mention that he has not expressed dissent about Lara trying to become a part of our family. It’s as if he actually approves of it._
> 
> _I promise to get you and Kate out of jail as soon as possible. You two are already getting closer to freedom by the mere fact that you’ve chosen one of Britain’s best barristers, but it’s going to require more than that to ensure your freedom for good. I’ll make sure to visit you and Kate the soonest as well._
> 
> _With love,_
> 
> _Pa_

“Those mop-headed opportunists want a piece of the family fortune!” Prince William said after reading the letter given to him by his father, “And my own uncle is siding with them!”

Prince William could not believe that someone in his own family would willingly agree to let the Johnsons become a part of the British Royal Family. Prince William can tolerate the Rees-Moggs but not the Johnsons. The Johnsons, for him, represent everything that the British Royal Family is not. The Rees-Moggs on the other hand, still have actual respect for the British Royal Family, which is what makes Prince William tolerate them.

Prince William is determined for him and his wife to gain their freedom, and he is going to let that be known to his barrister when he visits him and his wife the following week. He knows that his own barrister detests the Johnsons as much as he and his wife do.

For now, he is already coming up with plans on how to strengthen his and his wife’s arguments for their first court trial that is coming up on the next week.

* * *

_Epping_

“Grandpa John, this is Lara.” Philip Hammond said, introducing Lara Johnson-Wheeler to his grandfather, who is also the Queen’s uncle.

“Hello, Your Royal Highness.” Lara told John Hammond. Lara had been informed earlier that this John Hammond that she is visiting is actually Prince John of the United Kingdom.

“Please, call me Grandpa John.” John told Lara, “We’re family after all.”

“Uncle John, this young lady has done well in her first duty as a probationary member of the Royal Family,” The Queen went on to tell her uncle, “Probationary because she won’t actually become a full member of this family until Parliament votes let her take her place in the line of succession.”

“Yes, I’ve heard about your first engagement as part of the family.” John said to Lara, “You were at the semi-final game of the FIFA Women’s World Cup, weren’t you? At the game between England and the United States, is it right?”

“Yes.” Lara responded.

“We may have not won that game,” John went on, “But getting into the semi-final is already a feat in itself. I just hope that by the time you are an official member of this family, we will make it into the finals this time, and maybe win the Women’s World Cup.”

“I’m sure we’ll make it to the finals and even win the next time around.” Lara told John in response.

“Moving on, William and Kate’s first court trial for their money laundering and tax evasion cases is next week.” Theresa told John, “We on the government side are already making the necessary preparations for the trial. Surely, the other side are doing the same as well. If they are vigilant, so are we.”

“That’s the spirit, Prime Minister!” John told Theresa.

“Would you like to watch the first court trial?” Theresa asked John, who has been invested in William and Kate’s cases for money laundering and tax evasion since news of it came out.

“Of course!” John answered.

“Well then, since he’s going to the trial, I’d have to go as well.” Mr. Hammond said, “After all, I am the favourite grandson.”

“That’s just his way of saying that he is the designated carer of his Grandpa John whenever he leaves the house.” Susan Hammond added.

“Well it’s true, I’m the favourite grandson.” Mr. Hammond interjected, “I’m the only one among all his grandchildren who visits regularly, even though I’m now the Chancellor of the Exchequer.”

“Only because your mum regularly tells you to visit your Grandpa John.” Susan went on to say.

“Can I watch the trial, though?” Lara asked.

“I recommend that you do not.” Theresa told Lara, “You should focus on your preparations for the engagement that you’ll be having with businesswomen next week.”

“She’s right,” The Queen added, “Even though you will be in the company of Beatrice and Eugenie, who are both full fledged royals, you are to have the same amount of preparation as they do.”

“Oh well.” Lara said as she bowed down her head.

“Well, if Lara can’t go to the trial, can I go instead?” Jeremy Corbyn asked.

“Aren’t you heading to a summer reception hosted by Scottish Labour on the day of the trial?” Mr. Hammond asked Jeremy.

“Scottish Labour can wait,” Jeremy told Mr. Hammond, “But this trial for William and Kate’s case only happens a few times in a year!”

“I don’t think Scottish Labour would appreciate it if you swapped your time with them for attending William and Kate’s first court trial.” Mr. Hammond told Jeremy, “Unless you want Labour to lose all its seats in Scotland. In that case, kindly hand those seats over to us, the Conservatives. We’ll take good care of those seats for you.”

“You know what, you can go watch the trial yourself with your grandfather,” Jeremy told Mr. Hammond, “The Labour seats in Scotland are too valuable to lose!”

Then, everyone laughed after Jeremy and Mr. Hammond had their banter. Jeremy did after all, seem to still care for Scottish Labour, although he’s going to have to do more than just show up to Scottish Labour’s summer reception to actually show any real concern for them.

“Are there any updates on the ongoing investigation of Prince Andrew’s espionage case?” John went on to ask Theresa.

“At this point, there is no available information yet regarding the investigation of the said case,” Theresa went on to say, “As soon as there is information made available, you, as well as Her Majesty and the other people concerned will be notified about it.”

“Prince Andrew and his cohorts should be made accountable for what they did,” John went on to tell Theresa, “You have to make sure of that.”

“Of course, I will.” Theresa said in response, “Her Majesty does not tolerate any member of the Royal Family using their privileges for their own self-interest, and so does the government.”

“Being a member of the Royal Family comes with a great responsibility,” The Queen went on to say, “And using the privileges of being in this family will not be tolerated, at all.”

The Queen has always made it clear, whether to those who are already official members of the Royal Family, or to those who have just found out that they are related to the Royal Family, whether they decide to take their place in the line of succession or not, that being a relative of the Royal Family does not give them the license to use such affiliation for self-interest, but rather, such affiliation should only be used for the greater good of the Crown and the Nation.


	16. Advice for a Royal-to-be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the christening of Prince Harry and Duchess Meghan's son, Lara decides to ask for advice on how to make her upcoming engagement with the Royal Family a success.

_July 7, 2019 – Windsor Castle_

It was the big day for the newest member of the Royal Family – Archie Mountbatten-Windsor. The two month-old royal was just baptized, and while the only people who were invited to his christening are his family, and his family’s close friends, unlike the christening of his cousins where the media were also invited, it’s still a joyous occasion nevertheless.

“Harry and I are really glad you all could make it here!” Meghan told the Prime Minister, the Leader of the Opposition and the Chancellor of the Exchequer, as well as their spouses. Meghan and Harry had decided to invite the three and their spouses to Archie’s christening, as they are after all, part of the family, though not in the line of succession.

“Thank you,” Theresa May, the Prime Minister told Meghan in response, then she added, “Congratulations on the christening of your son. It is with great joy for us to see Archie welcomed into the Christian world.”

“I’m only here for the reception.” Jeremy Corbyn, the Leader of the Opposition commented, “I heard there’s going to be paella.”

What Jeremy said resulted to Philip Hammond, the Chancellor of the Exchequer, elbowing him on his shoulder.

“Hey!” Jeremy told Mr. Hammond.

“This isn’t an eat all you can buffet, Corbyn.” Mr. Hammond reminded Jeremy, “We’re here to celebrate a child’s entry into the Christian world. Have some respect!”

“We’ll get to the reception soon, Jeremy.” Harry told Jeremy, “And yes, there’s definitely paella on the menu.”

“Just don’t eat up all the paella, Jeremy.” Philip May, the Prime Minister’s husband, told Jeremy, “We’re not the only guests and it would be rude if you deprived them of the chance to have some paella.”

“Isn’t my godchild adorable?” Lara Johnson-Wheeler, soon to be Lara Mountbatten-Windsor, said as she carried Archie in her arms.

“Just like his mummy and daddy!” Susan Hammond told Lara, much to the delight of Harry and Meghan.

“So, Lara,” Meghan went on, starting a conversation with the woman who is carrying her son in her arms, “How do you find the journey towards becoming a member of our family so far?”

“I’m actually enjoying it.” Lara told Meghan, “I’d choose staying in the guest area of the Buckingham Palace over going back to where I used to live any day. At least I don’t get to run into my sick excuse of a father here.”

Meghan knew too well about having a father who was uncaring most of the time, as it was the case with her father – her father whom she thought, was ready to repair his relationship with her after she got engaged to Harry, when in fact, he only saw her engagement to Harry as a stepping stone towards his possible fame.

“If there’s one thing that makes being a part of this family amazing, it’s being surrounded by people who actually care about you,” Meghan told Lara, “Yes, even Princess Anne who looks intimidating at first, actually cares a lot about us.”

“I have yet to meet Princess Anne.” Lara went on to say, “I heard she’s got a lot of strong words towards my father. I only hope she’s not going to take it out on me. One thing’s for sure, I’d strongly agree with the strong words she has for him.”

“Well, you’re meeting her for your engagement this week.” Theresa told Lara, reminding her of her upcoming engagement, “After all, that engagement of yours is at Gatcombe Park, and the Princess Royal is going to be there as well.”

“How did I not know about that?” Lara asked, surprised at the fact that she will be doing her upcoming engagement with none other than the Princess Royal herself.

“That’s because she didn’t confirm her attendance until earlier today.” Meghan told Lara, “Yes, she gave approval to the event, but until yesterday, the organizers were not quite sure if she could make it to the event itself, until she confirmed her attendance today.”

“H-how does one…” Lara went on to say, only to be cut off by the Queen who has joined the conversation.

“It’s lovely to see you all here!” The Queen went on to say, “How is everyone doing?”

“We’re doing fine, Your Majesty.” Susan told the Queen with a smile. Those with her also nodded in agreement.

“Do you mind if I ask what conversation you were all having here?” The Queen asked.

“We were talking about Lara’s upcoming engagement this week.” Meghan told the Queen.

“Your upcoming engagement will be exciting, Lara.” The Queen went on to tell Lara, “My daughter is going to be there. She can’t wait to meet you.”

“A-about that…” Lara told the Queen, then she asked her, “H-how does one not disappoint the Princess Royal, Your Majesty?”

“I see that you’ve heard stories about my daughter.” The Queen told Lara with a knowing smile.

“Well, I had to ask around what it’s like to be around her,” Lara explained, “Otherwise, I might end up offending her when I don’t mean to.”

“She thinks your father is rude,” Jeremy told Lara, “So she’ll probably think you’re rude too.”

“Best for you to be aware that you have to be courteous when talking to her.” Laura Alvarez, Jeremy Corbyn’s wife added, “Unless you want to ruin your chance of Parliament voting in favor of you when they start voting on whether or not you should be allowed to take your place in the line of succession.”

“I’m sure Lara here isn’t going to turn into Boris at the sight of Princess Anne.” Mr. Hammond went on to say, “If anything, she’ll remain prim and proper throughout the engagement. Any cultured person who is in the presence of Princess Anne would do the same.”

“Don’t be too harsh on Lara!” Harry told Mr. Hammond, Jeremy and Laura, “She’s only starting with this journey of becoming one of us.”

“Would you like to hold Archie?” Lara asked Theresa, as she was already tired of holding the baby for almost half an hour.

“Sure, let me have the baby.” Theresa said in response. Then, Lara slowly passed on Archie to her.

“Pardon the noise, Archie.” Theresa went on to tell the baby in her arms in a soft voice, “Your Aunt Lara is just trying to ask for some advice for her engagement this week.”

“How’s the adorable lad doing?” Philip asked Archie.

Archie simply responded at Philip’s question by cooing at him.

“Yup, Archie’s an adorable lad.” Philip commented after Archie cooed at him.

“So, Your Majesty, I’d like to know what advice you’d give me when I meet your daughter,” Lara spoke to the Queen, “I haven’t gotten your advice because your nephews and one of their spouses decided to upstage you.”

“Well, Anne appreciates it when people treat her with respect.” The Queen went on to tell Lara, “Earn her respect and she will give you respect as well. That shouldn’t be difficult given that you already know the basics of royal protocol.”

“Thank you, I really appreciate that advice.” Lara told the Queen with a smile.

“You know, Archie is going to grow up to become a respectable member of the Royal Family.” Theresa told her husband, “After all, he’s got parents who have been very dedicated in raising him to become a good person, and he’s surrounded by family members who have nothing but love for him.”

“I agree with you,” Philip told Theresa in response.

“Some of us here may not be in the line of succession, but we have just as much responsibility as those in the line of succession in being good influences towards this child.” Theresa went on to say, “It’s the best way to ensure that the Royal Family continues in the years to come.”

Archie Mountbatten-Windsor is indeed fortunate enough to be surrounded by family members who want nothing but for him to be loved and for his potential to be nurtured. He is after all, part of the future of the British Royal Family, and if his Aunt and Uncles aren’t going to play their part in ensuring the future of the Royal Family, then he will.


	17. The Royal Court Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prime Minister Theresa May, her husband and some of her cabinet ministers tune into the news coverage of the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge's first court trial. Meanwhile, the Queen, her Lady-in-Waiting, Princess Beatrice and Lara are also tuned in to the same news coverage. Success is getting more eminent for the Queen as she pursues to hold the rogue members of the Royal Family accountable with the help of the Prime Minister.

_July 11, 2019 – 10 Downing Street_

The Prime Minister, her husband, and her some of her cabinet ministers huddled around the television set of the Prime Minister’s Office. They are watching coverage of the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge’s trial on the BBC’s Six O’Clock News. The Prime Minister had just finished chairing a meeting with some of her cabinet members when the news coverage started airing.

“The Duke and Duchess of Cambridge had just appeared on their first trial at the Gloucester Crown Court for their money laundering and tax evasion cases. They are being represented by Tony Blair, whom as you all know, was a former Prime Minister of the United Kingdom in addition to being a barrister.” Jennie Bond, the BBC’s Royal Correspondent reported, “Protesters, as well as supporters of the Duke and Duchess camped out of the crown court for the duration of the Duke and Duchess’ trial. The protesters are calling for the swift conviction of the Duke and Duchess while the supporters maintain that the Duke and Duchess were simply framed for the charges they are facing.”

“I still can’t believe they’ve hired Tony Blair to represent them, of all people!” Amber Rudd, the Secretary of State for Work and Pensions commented, “Only goes to show how desperate they are to deny the charges put against them.”

“Well, the Duke and Duchess think that by hiring Tony Blair, they won’t be held accountable for their actions,” Theresa May, the Prime Minister said, “But they’ve only given us even more reasons to hold them accountable for what they have done.”

“What do you expect from a couple who see the Crown as a money-making scheme?” Penny Mordaunt, the Secretary of State for Defense asked, “Those two have never, in the entire time they’ve become full-time royals, shown dedication for the Crown.”

“This is exactly why the Queen supports any move to have the line of succession changed in the event those two get convicted.” Amber said, “She, and this entire nation, cannot risk leaving the future of the Royal Family in the hands of individuals who are not trustworthy.”

Theresa, her husband and some of her cabinet ministers then continued to tune in to the news report on the Duke and Duchess’ first trial. The hard work that Theresa and her cabinet ministers have made is finally starting to pay off.

* * *

_Buckingham Palace_

The Queen, her Lady-in-Waiting, as well as Lara and Princess Beatrice are also tuned in to BBC’s Six O’Clock News to watch the coverage on the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge’s first trial at the Gloucester Crown Court. The four of them had been keeping a close watch on the progress of the first trial since it started earlier that day.

“The initial presentation of evidence showed that the Duke and Duchess have a total amount of £150,000,00 in the first set of offshore accounts under their names. As for the first set of offshore accounts under the names of their children, the total amount of money in the offshore account stands at £20,000,000. As of today’s trial, the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge has been shown to have £170,000,000 worth of unpaid taxes.” Jennie Bond went on, “The second set of offshore accounts under the names of the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge had a total of £500,000,000 while the second set of offshore accounts under the names of their children have amounts totaling to £200,000,000. These second set of offshore accounts were used to launder the money that the Duke and Duchess have received as funding for the charities that they patronize, as well as their own charity.”

“That’s billions of money there.” Lara commented as she watched the news report, “That billions could have helped the British people have better lives, but nope, the Duke and Duchess decide to tuck them into offshore accounts.”

“And that’s been going on for many years,” Fortune, the Queen’s Lady-in-Waiting said, “Those offshore accounts have been around since the Duke and Duchess got married.”

“No wonder Will and Kate were very willing to be patrons of many charities.” Princess Beatrice realized, “They’re using it to gain money for their offshore accounts.”

“It’s the very same reason why they were suddenly willing to accompany me to engagements, when back then, they weren’t so keen about doing it.” The Queen went on to say, “They know that the charities they support tend to get more funding if they are seen around with me.”

“That is just the initial evidence relating to their case that’s being presented today,” Lara went on to say, “But it’s already very indicative that they should be convicted of the charges that they are facing.”

“The money in the offshore accounts are not the only assets that they have gained from taking advantage of what the Crown has to offer,” Fortune told Lara, as well as Princess Beatrice, “Those ponies that their children have, which are currently at the Kensington Palace, were also bought thanks to the money that they have deprived this nation of.”

“They’ve also used the money to buy a private jet, which is currently in a hangar at Andorra.” The Queen continued, “It’s that jet which they use to make the trips to Andorra in order to deposit to their offshore accounts.”

“You mean all this time, those times they actually visited Andorra was not for a holiday?” Princess Beatrice asked, not believing that her cousin and cousin-in-law’s trips to Andorra were for a completely different purpose.

“Yes.” The Queen answered, “Documents on the investigation which I have already received show that they do own a private jet and the private jet was used for their trips to Andorra which involved depositing money into the offshore accounts.”

“They can’t deposit money in a British bank, that would blow their cover.” Fortune added.

“Except, we still found out about their activities anyway.” The Queen said.

“Her Majesty takes matters like these seriously,” Fortune told Lara, “So if she finds out that you’ve been abandoning your duties and that you’ve been using what has been allotted to you by the Crown for your own self-interest, she will be dealing with you accordingly.”

“You do not have to worry, Your Majesty.” Lara told the Queen, “As I have always said before, I am truly interested to serve the Crown and this nation, and I am not here because of self-interest.”

“We hope you’ll stick true to your words, Lara.” The Queen told Lara in a stern tone. Lara may just be a probationary royal at this point, but she is held to the same standards as the official members of the Royal Family.

“You better not disappoint us.” Princess Beatrice told Lara, “We’re on the brink of having five less people in the line of succession because of what William and my father have done, and we don’t want you to be the sixth person out of the line of succession, if you dare do as they did after you have been added to the line of succession.”

“Well, we are now a step closer to holding the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge accountable for what they have done.” Fortune commented as she watched the news report.

“And we will be giving our best efforts in order to keep members of this family accountable for their actions.” The Queen added.

“The Duke and Duchess of Cambridge’s next trial is scheduled on the twelfth of August. It is expected for more evidence to be presented at the second trial.” Jennie Bond went on, “As for when the witnesses of this case will be giving their testimonies to the court, that is yet to be known. This is Jennie Bond for BBC Six O’Clock News.”

The Queen’s plan to reform the Royal Family is starting to progress, as the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge had already gone on their first trial, and the results of the first trial have already started to indicate that the case is going in her favour.


	18. Visitors for a Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prime Minister Theresa May has just received a joint report from the Home Secretary and the Foreign Secretary regarding the espionage case of Prince Andrew and his cohorts just as the Prince is visited by the first time since being detained by his daughters, and Sarah Ferguson, his soon-to-be-wife for the second time. It's only a matter of time before the British government officially files the charge against Prince Andrew, as well as those who cooperated with him, and the Queen is more than ready to back the government in the interest of strengthening the people's trust for the Crown.

_July 15, 2019 – 10 Downing Street_

The Home Secretary and Foreign Secretary were called to report to the Prime Minister regarding the status of Prince Andrew and his cohorts’ espionage case. At this point, both offices had already received full evidence pertaining to the case. Now, the only thing left to do is for the government to officially file charges against those involved in the case.

“Ma’am, here is the report you’ve asked for.” Sajid told Theresa, as he handed her a folder which was labelled “CONFIDENTIAL”.

“Sajid and I have gathered all the evidence from the MI5, the MI6 and the British Embassy at Ankara and compiled them into this report you’ve just received.” Liam Fox, the Foreign Secretary explained, “Her Majesty, the Queen will also receive a copy of the same report.”

Theresa then started to read the contents of the report submitted to her by the two Secretaries of State, as Sajid and Liam waited to hear her remarks about the report.

“I must say that you two did a great job with your joint report.” Theresa said as she read through the contents of the report, “The information you have provided is very much sufficient for the government to be able to pursue charges against Prince Andrew, as well as those who assisted him in his scheme.”

“It was Sajid’s idea to have one of the MI6 agents “promoted” to Ambassador, by the way.” Liam pointed out, “He knew that one of the MI6 agents was a good childhood friend of Prince Andrew, so he suggested that I have him join the mission as the Ambassador to Turkey.”

“And my idea actually worked!” Sajid said triumphantly, “It is a well-known fact in Prince Andrew’s circle that the Ambassador to Turkey, who is actually one of the MI6 agents, is one of the Prince’s closest friends.”

“We managed to get him to agree to doing the mission with us, when we promised him that he can become an actual Ambassador if the mission succeeds.” Liam explained, “Because one thing he wants more than being friends with Prince Andrew, is a promising career in the Foreign Service.”

“Well, this agent you’ve been talking about does have a promising record with the Foreign Office,” Theresa went on to say, “There is no reason for me not to consider appointing him as an Ambassador in the near future.”

“So when do we file charges against Prince Andrew and his associates?” Sajid asked Theresa.

“We would have to consult the Attorney-General today, and by tomorrow, we would be able to file those charges.” Theresa told Sajid.

One more royal is now going to be officially held accountable for his actions against the Crown and the nation, as soon as the Attorney-General advises the government to go ahead with pressing charges against Prince Andrew, as well as his cohorts.

* * *

_SIS Building, London_

“Your Royal Highness, you have visitors.” An MI6 agent told Prince Andrew, who was now sitting in the visiting room on the floor of the SIS Building that was allotted for certain detainees intercepted by the MI6.

Sarah Ferguson and the Prince’s daughters, Princess Beatrice and Princess Eugenie made their entrance into the visiting room. The three were relieved to see the Prince still alive and in good condition.

“Andrew!” Sarah called out.

“Sarah!” Prince Andrew called back.

“Dad!” Princess Beatrice and Eugenie said in unison.

“Beatrice!” Prince Andrew said, “Eugenie!”

Sarah, Princess Beatrice and Princess Eugenie then took their seats on chairs in front of where Prince Andrew is seated. A table separated the Prince from Sarah and the two Princesses.

“Did you really just try to get the British Ambassador to Turkey to help you bribe the State Prosecutor’s Office of Ankara into dropping their case against me?” Sarah asked Andrew, not believing that he seriously decided to go to the route of bribing in order to impress her.

“I wouldn’t want a pending criminal case to ruin our wedding, now would I?” Prince Andrew asked Sarah.

“I appreciate your efforts, Andrew,” Sarah said, “But, you could have done better and get someone other than the British Ambassador to help you out.”

“But he is a good friend of mine!” Prince Andrew protested.

“But he isn’t good enough in helping succeed at what you were supposed to do.” Sarah responded.

“At least he tried!” Prince Andrew answered back.

“Also, why did you hire Lara Johnson-Wheeler’s brother and his wife to be a part of your private army of all people you could hire?” Princess Eugenie asked her father, “You do know those two come from a family of opportunists who want a piece of our family’s wealth, right?”

“What makes you say that?” Prince Andrew asked her daughter.

“Because, Lara is now trying to join our family.” Princess Eugenie explained, “And isn’t it perhaps that Milo and his wife agreed to join you on your mission so that they could betray you, get recognized by the Queen for stopping you from carrying out the bribe and be invited to join our family?”

“For your information, Milo and his wife are detained here as well!” Prince Andrew informed Princess Eugenie.

“Did you not know?” Princess Beatrice asked her sister.

“Well I didn’t.” Princess Eugenie responded, “And how did you know?”

“Because granny told me when I visited her last week!” Princess Beatrice told her sister.

“So there’s a schism going on with the Johnsons, huh?” Sarah asked.

“Yeah.” Prince Andrew responded, “It’s why Milo and his wife allied with me. They said Lara is out to stop her father from becoming a part of the Royal Family soon after mum started sending out letters to distant relatives of our family, asking them if they are interested in taking their place in the line of succession when William gets convicted.”

“William getting convicted would automatically free up four slots in the line of succession,” Princess Eugenie explained, “Him getting convicted means his children lose their place in the line of succession, in addition to him being removed from the line of succession.”

“That would be five slots if you get convicted, Andrew.” Sarah said, “Which is why you need a barrister. Now don’t worry, I hired Cherie Blair to represent you in court. You should be fine.”

“Oh nice, my barrister’s a Blair too!” Prince Andrew said, “Just like William and Kate.”

“Which means you’ll be out of here soon,” Sarah explained, “And we can finally get married again, like you promised.”

For the next few moments, Prince Andrew continued to catch up with his soon-to-be wife for the second time, as well as their children. Prince Andrew is very confident that he would win the case that the government is filing against him.

* * *

_Buckingham Palace_

The Queen is now reading up the documents in her red box. One of those documents was the report made by the Home Secretary and the Foreign Secretary pertaining to Prince Andrew and his cohorts’ case. In addition to giving a copy of the report to the Prime Ministers, the two Secretaries of State also sent the Queen a copy of it.

“This is unbelievable.” The Queen said as she read the contents of the report. She could not believe that her own son would have the audacity to not only get the British Ambassador to Turkey to participate in his scheme, but to also attempt to ask the Secretary of State for Defense to cooperate with him. Those, in addition to the fact that he was out to try bribing the State Prosecutor’s Office of Ankara to drop their charges against Sarah Ferguson.

“Ma’am, is everything alright?” Fortune asked the Queen.

“I’m disappointed with my son.” The Queen responded, “He has definitely used the privileges given to him by the Crown, and by the nation, in order to further his self-interests. He must be charged immediately.”

“I do agree with you.” Fortune responded.

“The Prime Minister has written to me today to inform me that she will be consulting the Attorney-General today on the government’s plans to press charges against my son.” The Queen went on to say, “If the Attorney-General advises for the government to go ahead, such action will have my full support. Andrew must be held accountable for his actions.”

Once again, the Queen has shown that she is serious about ensuring that every member of the Royal Family puts the Crown and the nation first, and if they step out of line, they will be held accountable for putting their self-interests first over those whom they are supposed to be serving.


	19. A Royal Audience and a Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen finds out about Jeremy Corbyn's confrontation with Tony Blair, and decides to set things straight with the Leader of the Opposition. Meanwhile, Prime Minister Theresa May receives an important phone call from the Attorney General that might just lead to further vacancies in the line of succession.

_July 19, 2019 – Windsor Castle_

Jeremy Corbyn made his way into the Queen’s office at the Windsor Castle. Earlier that day, he had received a message from the Queen’s communications secretary, Donal McCabe asking him to report to the Queen at the Buckingham Palace.

 _Gee, I wonder what Her Majesty is calling me in for?_ , he thought to himself as he made his way to the office, guided by one of the Queen’s equerries, who gave him some reminders before he is set to meet the Queen.

“Sir, Her Majesty expects you to exercise utmost civility at all times when you interact with her.” The equerry went on to tell Jeremy, “You might have received that reminder constantly prior to your audiences with her, but I am under instructions from her to give you this reminder once again, nevertheless.”

Jeremy simply nodded in acknowledgement at what the equerry said. He’s gone through this many times already, and at this point, he might as well call himself an expert in royal protocol, despite not being a monarchist himself.

Then, the equerry opened the door to the Queen’s office and signaled for Jeremy to enter.

“The Leader of the Opposition, The Right Honourable Jeremy Corbyn, Your Majesty.” The equerry announced to the Queen. After which, he left the office – and it was just the Queen and Jeremy in there.

“Mr. Corbyn,” The Queen went on to say, “One is glad that you could make it today.”

“Well, I don’t want to disappoint you now, would I?” Jeremy told the Queen, casually disregarding the fact that he’s talking to the Queen, and not to some random person on the street.

“Well?” The Queen told Jeremy, looking at him at the same time, as if to tell him that he is in her presence and he must now curtsy, or at least shake her hands.

Jeremy chose to go for the latter, shaking the Queen’s hands.

“Very well then.” The Queen told Jeremy, as if to praise him for not breaking into some republican protest gesture instead of curtsying or shaking her hands at the very least.

“I’ve got a surgery in my constituency later today, so I hope you’ll understand why I don’t like this audience of ours to drag on for too long.” Jeremy spoke, breaking the brief silence between him and the monarch.

“Speaking of constituencies,” The Queen went on to say, “The Member of Parliament for North East Somerset has informed me that you had told the former Prime Minister Tony Blair that you are my nephew during a confrontation you had with him.”

“Well that’s because Tony Blair dared to question my authority as the Leader of the Labour Party.” Jeremy explained, “For too long, Tony Blair has undermined my authority as the leader of our party, treating me as if I were still one of the rebellious backbenchers of the New Labour era.”

“Tony Blair’s treatment towards you is still not an excuse for you to use your affiliation with the Royal Family as a form of retaliation against him.” The Queen told Jeremy, as if she were a school headmistress reprimanding someone for violating a school policy, “As Leader of the Opposition, and a relative of the Royal Family, you should know better than to do that.”

“Ma’am, that Tony Blair is despicable and you know that very well.” Jeremy went on, defending his decision to let Tony Blair know that he has messed with a man who is not only the Leader of the Labour Party, but also the Queen’s nephew, “Just look at how he used the death of Princess Diana to build up his own popularity at the start of his New Labour government!”

“Yes, I remember how Tony Blair had used that tragic event in our family to build up his increasing popularity.” The Queen told Jeremy, “But still, that doesn’t make it right for you to use the name of this family to retaliate to him.”

“Really? You choose to side with a war criminal over your own nephew?” Jeremy said, trying to appeal to the Queen’s emotions this time, “You choose to side with the barrister of William and Kate, as well as Milo Johnson and his wife, over your Leader of the Opposition who wants all of them to be held accountable for taking advantage of the Crown?”

“That is absolutely not what I am doing!” The Queen told Jeremy firmly, “And for one thing, one has called you here because you have taken advantage of the Crown as well in telling Tony Blair that you are my nephew so that you could retaliate him.”

And in that moment, it was Her Majesty, the Queen – 1 and Jeremy Corbyn – 0. No amount of justification for his actions was going to let Jeremy win this argument against the Queen. One simply does not argue with the Queen and expect to be handed victory easily.

* * *

_Maidenhead_

The Prime Minister has visitors in her home right after attending an event in her constituency. That day, her visitors include the Chancellor of the Exchequer and his wife, as well as Fiona Hill and Owen Jones. The four have always been frequent visitors to the home that she and her husband have called their own for more than two decades. These were one of the times where in they would drop by to have some afternoon tea with them.

Theresa and Philip decided to give their visitors a warm welcome – with some freshly baked scones and jam and tea to complement the baked treat. Fiona and Owen, in particular, enjoy the food that the Mays would serve them. So much that Theresa and Philip would jokingly ask them if they were only visiting for the food – which Fiona and Owen are quick to respond to by telling them that their company is another reason for them to visit.

“You know, this whole thing that’s going on with the Royal Family now looks interesting,” Owen went on to say, “If you said back then that Lara Johnson-Wheeler would become a member of the Royal Family, one would say it’s unthinkable because none of the unmarried men in the Royal Family are close to her age, for one thing. Now, Lara is actually about to be in the Firm, and not because she’s getting married into the family, but because a few slots are about to free up, and the Queen is actively looking for relatives outside the line of succession to fill up those slots.”

“I had the honour of attending one of Lara’s training sessions,” Fiona went on to say, “And I could definitely say that Lara is getting the hang of royal protocol. I could say that she is serious about becoming a Royal. In fact, she looks like she has the inclination of becoming a working royal, even.”

“Well, it’s not just Lara who wants in.” Theresa added, “The Chancellor here has told Philip and I recently that his own grandfather wants to reclaim his place in the line of succession.”

“You mean to say Philip Hammond’s grandfather was a Royal once?!?” Fiona asked in disbelief, “As in the Royal that’s in the line of succession?”

“Prince John of the United Kingdom isn’t dead.” Mr. Hammond straight up told Fiona, as well as Owen, who has sported the same look of disbelief that Fiona has.

“Prince John is your grandfather?!?” Owen asked Mr. Hammond this time.

“Oh boy, I was just as surprised as you two were when I knew about that!” Mr. Hammond went on to explain, “If I had not been shown that document from the Home Office detailing the Prince’s actual whereabouts on the day that he supposedly passed away, I would have no idea of knowing that Grandpa John was telling the truth all this time.”

“So now it’s that Etonian Buffoon’s daughter versus Prince John of the United Kingdom for that one slot in the line of succession?” Owen asked Mr. Hammond, “I’m supporting Prince John, obviously. But don’t take that as a sign that I’ve gone from being a republican to being a monarchist.”

“I’m backing Prince John as well, and not just because I support the monarchy, but also because I genuinely think that it is about time that we give him back his place in the Royal Family that he was deprived of for decades.” Fiona added.

“You know, that’s going to make him second in line to the throne.” Owen said, “Therefore Prince Charles gets bypassed. I’m not saying that’s a good thing but…”

“For one thing, that’s going to stop the Scottish Nationalist Party from finding an excuse to make Scotland leave the United Kingdom when the time comes that we get a new monarch,” Philip added, “Those people and their supporters aren’t keen on seeing Prince Charles become the King.”

Just as the excitement over the prospect of Prince John being next in line to the throne prospered, everyone inside the Mays’ home suddenly heard the loud ringing of the doorbell, coupled with repeated knocks on the door.

“Who could that be?” Philip inquired.

“Well, why don’t we see who’s on the door, love?” Theresa suggested to her husband.

“That’s a great idea.” Philip answered.

Then, Theresa and Philip left the dining room for their front door, and when they opened the door, it was none other than Jeremy Corbyn who has been frantically ringing their doorbell and knocking their door at the same time.

“What are you doing here on a Friday?” Theresa asked Jeremy, “Aren’t you supposed to be in your constituency?”

“I just came from the Windsor Castle.” Jeremy said, in between panting, “I had an audience with the Queen, and do you happen to have some food there?”

Theresa and Philip then looked at each other, deciding whether or not they should let the Leader of the Opposition into their home. They do have food, after all, but Jeremy showed up to their home unannounced.

Eventually, they decided to let him in.

* * *

Owen took the liberty to inform Jeremy that Prince John of the United Kingdom has expressed his interest to reclaim his place in the line of succession. That of course, sparked an exciting conversation between Owen, Fiona, Jeremy and Philip Hammond.

While all of these were going on, Theresa had just received a call from Geoffrey Cox, the Attorney General.

“Ma’am, after looking at the evidence on Prince Andrew and his cohorts’ attempted espionage, it is safe to say that the government should go ahead and press charges against them.” Geoffrey said over the phone.

“Very well then, I shall inform the Queen about it,” Theresa went on to say, “And the charges will be filed against them first thing next week.”

Then, the possibility of Prince John of the United Kingdom being next in line to the throne is slowly closer to being realized – provided of course, that the government wins in at least one of the two cases that they have against the members of the British Royal Family who have been found to have used the Crown for their own benefit, at the expense of the British people.


	20. The Joint Press Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prime Minister Theresa May's audience with the Queen is moved to an hour earlier after the Queen decides to hold a joint press conference with her husband, Prince Philip, on the day that the criminal charge for espionage are filed by the government against Prince Andrew and his cohorts. A new chapter is about to begin for the British Royal Family as another one of its rogue members will be held accountable for using the Crown for his self-interest.

_July 24, 2019 – 10 Downing Street_

The Prime Minister had just returned from Prime Minister’s Questions and she is about to head out for lunch with her husband when Donal McCabe, the Queen’s Director for Royal Communications, dropped by her office unannounced.

“Ma’am, I really apologize for having to show up here without any prior appointment.” Donal said as he caught his breath in between finishing his sentence, “But the Queen has requested that your audience with her be set to an hour earlier than it should be.”

“And why is that so, Mr. McCabe?” Theresa asked, as she needed to know why the Queen wants to meet her an hour earlier than usual.

“She has not given me a specific reason.” Donal answered, “But it must be very important, because she needs to meet you earlier than the usual.”

“Let Her Majesty know that I am willing to meet her an hour earlier than the schedule.” Theresa told Donal.

“Okay ma’am.” Donal said, “I shall let the Queen know about your response to her request.”

Then, Donal left 10 Downing Street in a rush, leaving Theresa and Philip to wonder if something major is happening within Buckingham Palace that caused the Queen to apply some changes to her schedule for the day.

* * *

_Buckingham Palace_

“Well…Andrew really decided to do that one thing that we’ve always told our children never to do.” Prince Philip mused as he watched the Queen go over some paperwork in her study.

“Yes, which is why he’s getting sued by the government today.” The Queen said in an obviously irate tone, “Can you believe that he had the audacity to bribe our ambassador to Turkey and to try doing the same to the Ministry of Defense?”

“That bloke is such a disappointment.” Prince Philip went on to say, “To be honest, I’d want him to be replaced by your uncle in the line of succession.”

Then, the Queen and Prince Philip heard a knock on the door, followed by “Ma’am, the Prime Minister is here for her audience.” being said by Lara from outside the study.

“I will be there in a while.” The Queen replied, before going back to her conversation with her husband.

“So…the press conference this afternoon…” Prince Philip went on to say, “I was thinking that I’d join you.”

“Well, one can always count on you for support,” The Queen told her husband, who in turn interpreted it as her telling him that he can join her at the press conference.

“Is it a joint press conference, then?” Prince Philip asked.

“Yes it is.” The Queen said in response.

Then, the Queen proceeded to tell Prince Philip how the press conference would go, and what he would be expecting. It’s been quite some time since Prince Philip has been interviewed by journalists, and this would be his first time, since retiring from being a full-time royal, to interact with journalists. Not only that, this was going to be his first press conference, as the Royals never did press conference in recent history.

* * *

 

The Queen proceeded to her audience with the Prime Minister. She had an important thing to discuss with her, stemming from the fact that a second royal is now at the verge of facing criminal charges. It is crucial for the Queen to ensure that the said royal does not end up receiving an acquittal – otherwise, that would spell even more distrust towards the Royal Family.

“Good afternoon, ma’am.” Theresa greeted as the Queen entered her office, where the audience is taking place.

“Good afternoon to you as well, Prime Minister.” The Queen said with a smile, looking as if she had not been tired from overseeing the last-minute preparations on the press conference that she (along with her husband) would be holding later that afternoon.

“I hope you’re still doing fine, ma’am.” Theresa went on to say, “Amidst all the things that’s been going on in your family. Let it be known that I, and the rest of your government, will be ready to help you ensure that trust towards the Crown will be strengthened.”

After all, the trust towards the Royal Family had been restored with Prince William and Duchess Kate being made to undergo a court trial for money laundering and tax evasion charges. Now, the next thing to do was to strengthen the restored trust – and that’s where ensuring that Prince Andrew and his cohorts undergo a court trial comes in.

“I am doing fine, and I thank you for the concern as well.” The Queen told Theresa in response, “Now, I have requested that our audience be moved up to an hour earlier because I am going to hold a joint press conference with my husband right after this. With that, I request that you tell the Attorney-General not to file the criminal charges against Andrew and his cohorts until our press conference has ended.”

“I will take note of that, ma’am.” Theresa told the Queen in response. She knew that something even more serious is going on, because this time, the Queen is going to be joined by her husband at the press conference.

“Secondly, I’d like to extend an invitation to you and your husband to be at the press conference.” The Queen went on to tell Theresa, “I have seats reserved for the both of you, should you two decide to be there.”

“Well, I do not have anything scheduled after this, and the same goes for my husband,” Theresa told the Queen, “Which means that we would be happy to be at your press conference later today.”

“The press conference is of national importance,” The Queen explained, “There will be announcements I will be making that could change the face of the Royal Family, and I expect my Prime Minister, as well as her husband, to be there.”

Another historical moment for the United Kingdom is about to happen – and this time, the Prime Minister, along with her husband, will be there to witness it, in the same place where it is going to happen.

* * *

_Buckingham Palace Ballroom_

The Buckingham Palace Ballroom was decorated elaborately yet again, for another press conference. The backdrop of the long table that was elevated on a makeshift stage is a wall of roses, there’s also a centerpiece of roses at the middle of the long table. The stage design for the press conference is one that would invoke a scenery similar to David Cameron and Nick Clegg’s Rose Garden press conference at the beginning of the coalition government that they headed. It is only fitting, as it will also be a powerful pair who will be taking on the stage for the press conference later.

By the time the decorating of the ballroom had finished, the first set of guests to the press conference had arrived. First is the Prime Minister, along with her husband, straight from her audience with the Queen earlier that afternoon. They were ushered towards their seats – which is along the first few rows on the left side of the hall. The two then took their seats, making important calls and sending important messages through their phones as they waited for the press conference to begin.

Then, Prince John of the United Kingdom arrived, seated on a wheelchair that was being pushed by Philip Hammond’s father. The Prince had been invited to the press conference by the Queen herself, but she did not state any reason to him as to why he had been invited – all he was told was just to show up.

“If it isn’t the lady buffoon!” Prince John called out as he noticed Lara stand by the aisle of the ballroom. Lara was there to supervise on the people who would be ushering the guests to the press conference to their seats.

“That’s Lara Windsor to you, sir.” Lara told Prince John in a tone that seemingly sported defiance.

“Well, you’d be Lara Windsor after Prince William and Prince Andrew end up in jail.” Prince John told Lara as he was being wheeled near her, “You’d be lucky if both of them get convicted because that would mean there’s a better chance of you becoming an official member of our family. If It’s just Andrew who goes to jail, I’m the only one between us who will be taken in by this family.”

“Well, you were already born royal. No need to compete, sir.” Lara told Prince John.

“Well, for your information, I was taken out of the line of succession after they sent me to live with the Hammonds.” Prince John reminded Lara, “So technically, they’d need to put me back in the line of succession again. I can simply ask the Queen to reinstate me right now, but I prefer to wait for a slot to free up, and take that slot from there on.”

“Is this a friendly competition, or a hostile competition?” Lara asked Prince John.

“Friendly if you don’t get into my nerves,” Prince John went on to say, “And hostile, when you do.”

“I prefer for this to be a friendly competition.” Lara went on to say, “Besides, seem to be a better man than my estranged father, there’s no reason why I should be hostile towards you, though next time, please stop calling me a lady buffoon.”

“It’s settled then, Lara.” Prince John told Lara, “Welcome to the Royal Family!” he added with a smile.

There’s only half an hour left until the press conference begins – and half an hour left before Prince John and Lara’s lives would change for the better.


	21. The Queen and the Prince's Prerogative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the espionage charge is about to be filed against Prince Andrew and his cohorts, the Queen and Prince Philip hold a press conference, making two announcements that will surely change the course of history for the British Royal Family and the United Kingdom. Meanwhile, Nicola Sturgeon hatches up a plan in case Prince William and Prince Andrew do not get convicted for their crimes against the Crown and the Nation.

_July 24, 2019 – Buckingham Palace Ballroom_

The Queen and her husband made their way into the ballroom, where their joint press conference is to be held. As they entered, their presence was acknowledged by their guests, who stood up as soon as they had entered. The press conference is the first of its kind in the United Kingdom – as this is the first time that both the reigning monarch and the consort will be holding a joint press conference. Of course, that did not only indicate that the British Royal Family has just made history once again, but it also indicated that things were getting much more serious than before – considering that Prince Andrew and his cohorts are about to face criminal charges for espionage.

When the Queen and her husband reached the steps leading up to the stage, two equerries assisted them up to the stage itself, where they would be taking their seats for the press conference.

With the Queen and her husband finally seated, the joint press conference commenced.

“Members of the press, distinguished guests and to the British people, good afternoon.” The Queen went on to say, “We have two very important announcements to make which will change the course of our nation’s future.”

Hushed conversations between the members of the press turned into dead silence after the Queen’s opening statement. With the United Kingdom out of the European Union, with Prince William and Duchess Kate already on trial for money laundering and tax evasion, and with Prince Andrew and his cohorts about to face criminal charges for espionage, there is definitely a reason why the course of the Untied Kingdom’s future might change.

“First of all, we have given the government the permission to file criminal charges against Prince Andrew, as well as his cohorts. As you have all known, he and his cohorts are to face criminal charges for espionage in connection to his using of government resources to attempt to pressure the State Prosecutor’s Office of Ankara into dropping its criminal charge against his fiancé, Sarah Ferguson.” The Queen said, “And secondly, Miss Lara Johnson-Wheeler and Mr. John Hammond, also known as Prince John of the United Kingdom, my long-lost uncle, are to assume their places in the line of succession with concurrence from both houses of Parliament, after Prince William and Prince Andrew have been convicted for their criminal charges.”

This time, the members of the press looked at the Queen and Prince Philip in bewilderment. They were not so surprised with Prince Andrew facing criminal charges, but rather, they were surprised with the fact that the Queen has picked the former Foreign Secretary’s daughter, and her long-lost uncle to replace Prince William and Prince Andrew.

* * *

_Brighton, United Kingdom_

Sarah Ferguson was in a house that she rented for the holidays, along with Princess Beatrice, when she watched the Queen and Prince Philip’s joint press conference. She received the shock of her life when the Queen announced that her husband-to-be for the second time is definitely facing criminal charges for espionage. Equally shocking as that was the fact that she has just found out, along with the whole of the United Kingdom, that Prince John of the United Kingdom is still alive.

“You do know that means Grandpa John’s becoming the next King, right.” Princess Beatrice told her mother, who was still staring at the television set with her jaw dropped.

“Well yes, of course.” Sarah told her daughter, “If Prince John is entered into the line of succession, he automatically outranks Charles and his siblings.”

“I have nothing against Grandpa John okay,” Princess Beatrice said, “But if he does become King, would he even be able to handle all the responsibilities that comes with it? Remember that he’s lived as a commoner for most of his life.”

“I’m sure he could handle it.” Sarah went on to tell her daughter, “I mean even the Queen handled being the monarch, despite growing up as someone who isn’t likely to become the next monarch until Edward the Eighth abdicated as King, and paved the way for her father to become the next King.”

“Prince Andrew has done one of the most disappointing things that a Royal has ever done to this nation.” Prince Philip went on to say at his and the Queen’s joint press conference that Sarah and Princess Beatrice are watching through BBC News, “It is with a heavy heart that I’d say this – that he should be held accountable for his actions. I may be his father, but I cannot permit one of my children, or any member of the Royal Family, to attempt to threaten national security. In the actions that Andrew has done, he has effectively attempted to threaten our national security.”

“Poor Andrew…” was all that Sarah could say as Prince Philip spoke.

* * *

“You over there, please state your name, your media outlet, the person you’re directing your question to, and of course, your question.” Donal McCabe told a journalist that he acknowledged.

“Richard Palmer for The Daily Express.” The journalist said after he stood up, “To the Queen, I would like to ask this question: What royal titles would Miss Johnson-Wheeler and Prince John be receiving once they’ve been added to the line of succession?”

“Mr. Palmer, the titles that they will be receiving will be decided after they have been added to the line of succession.” The Queen answered.

Then, Richard Palmer thanked the Queen for answering his question and took his seat. This time, Donal McCabe acknowledged another journalist – and told him the same things that he had told Richard Palmer earlier.

“Fiona Hill for Sky News.” The journalist who Donal had just acknowledged said after standing up, “This question is for Prince Philip: As a father, how would you feel about the possibility of Prince Andrew losing his place in the line of succession?”

“Ms. Hill, when it comes to royal duties, I do not play favourites among my children. No matter which of them would end up doing despicable things in the name of the Crown, will be held accountable for his or her actions.” Prince Philip went on to say, “In that case, I’d say that if Andrew loses his royal status, he definitely deserves it.”

“Looks like no one is rooting for Andrew’s acquittal now!” Philip commented to Theresa in a hushed voice.

“Of course he’s not going to get an acquittal, Philip.” Theresa told her husband in a hushed voice as well, “The evidence that we have gathered are strong enough to prove his wrongdoing.”

“He better not get an acquittal.” Prince John said, joining in the conversation, “Because he’s already embarrassed the Royal Family well enough.”

“Owen Jones for The Guardian.” Another journalist went on to say when Donal acknowledged him right after Fiona’s question, “This is a question for the Queen: Do you really think it’s fair for Prince Andrew’s private army to face criminal charges as well? They shouldn’t have to face criminal charges, as most of them are merely people of the lower class who are also victims of the Prince’s manipulation.”

“Mr. Jones, your opinion is irrelevant to the criminal case against Prince Andrew and his cohorts. His private army’s socioeconomic status does not excuse them of wrongdoing.” The Queen told Owen, which caused the entire ballroom to fall silent, “The government will not withdraw the criminal charges against Prince Andrew’s private army.”

“Maybe do some research on the criminal justice system of this nation next time, young lad!” Prince Philip shouted into his microphone, causing the entire ballroom to erupt in laughter.

The press conference went on for another fifteen minutes, where the Queen and Prince Philip received questions from almost every journalist who was present in the room. Most of the questions were about Lara or Prince John, they seemed more interested in that than the fact that Prince Andrew is going into trial next.

* * *

_Scottish National Party Headquarters – Edinburgh, Scotland_

“Based on this, Scottish independence is starting to look a bit more eminent.” Mhairi Black commented as she watched the Queen and Prince Philip’s joint press conference on the television set in one of the offices within the Scottish National Party’s Headquarters.

“How about a motion to hold another independence referendum?” Jenny Gilruth suggested.

“It’s too soon for that, Jenny.” Nicola Sturgeon, the Scottish National Party’s leader commented, “I was thinking more of a protest. Let’s protest for Scottish Independence unless they make sure that both Prince William and Prince Andrew end up in jail.”

“Well, that’s not such a bad idea ma’am.” Mhairi told Nicola in response.

As Nicola, Mhairi and Jenny talked, Rose Hanley, who has now become one of the bodyguards for the First Minister and Scottish National Party’s leader, listened into their conversation. Her boss at the MI6 had specifically instructed her to watch out for any signs of her principal, Nicola Sturgeon, moving towards calling for another independence referendum for Scotland.

Rose then sent an encrypted message to her boss which read:

> _Sir, they’re looking into launching a protest for Scottish Independence if Prince William and Prince Andrew don’t get convicted._

Definitely, nobody wants either Prince William or Prince Andrew to run free after what they have done, whatever their reasons may be.


	22. An Ambitious Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the siblings of Prince Andrew's cohorts makes a trip to the Buckingham Palace in order to try securing her older brother and his wife's freedom. However, her plan backfires after confronting the Queen herself. Now, the government is putting up more measures to ensure that Prince Andrew and his cohorts will not perform acts of obstructing justice.

_July 25, 2019 – Buckingham Palace_

“To your left is the Ballroom of the Buckingham Palace, where the Royal Family holds special events such as receptions, investiture ceremonies, and recently, press conferences.”

The tourists reacted in awe as the tour guide relayed to them the facts about the Ballroom. Among the tourists is a blonde woman, who is quite plump. She identified herself as a tourist from the United States, who got to fly to the United Kingdom after winning at a charity raffle in a community center in New York.

Or so, that was what her fellow tourists thought.

As the tour guide kept speaking, the woman slowly left her tour group and started to make her way towards one of the hallways which they passed by, until she finally made it to the Queen’s Tea Room.

Cassia Johnson had just received the news from Cherie Blair that her older brother, Milo, and his wife, Carrie, are due for trial on the following week after the government filed the espionage charge against them, and Prince Andrew, the previous day.

Cassia had been given two choices by Cherie in order to get the government to drop the suit – to seek for help at the Turkish Embassy to have Milo and Carrie extradited (which is not likely to work, given that the two were charged with participating in Prince Andrew’s scheme towards the Ankara State Prosecutor’s Office) or to get her older brother and his wife to sue the British Government for Crimes Against Humanity through the International Criminal Court and claim that they have _locus standi_ to file such charge because they were unlawfully detained by the government (which could backfire because the government had a valid reason to put them on preventive detention, such valid reason being the fact that they, their other companions and Prince Andrew have done something that threatens national security).

Cassia decided to do neither. She decided to go confront her older sister instead, whom she knows, has already been living in the Buckingham Palace since Milo and his wife had been put on preventive detention.

“Cassia?” Lara asked, noticing the presence of her younger sister in the tea room, “What are you doing here?”

“How dare you! You stole Milo and Carrie’s freedom and dreams with your scheme to become a Windsor! You really think you’re one of the lucky ones, huh?” Cassia went on to tell Lara, “This is all wrong, you should be at home, we should be a complete family again. Milo already did us all a favour by marrying Carrie, getting her and himself Turkish citizenships so that they can finally move to Turkey and let the rest of us here live in peace. And this is how you repay them?”

“All you talk about are fairytales.” Lara retorted, “You know why? Because Milo and his wife have no intent to move to Turkey, at all. They only got the Turkish citizenships so that they could help Prince Andrew in bribing the Ankara State Prosecutor’s Office.”

“You’re the one who talks about fairytales here!” Cassia responded, “You really think Her Madge here is going to welcome you into her family, and spare you from the troubles that the rest of us back at home now have to face because Milo and his wife could be convicted of espionage?”

“That’s Her Majesty to you, trespasser!” A woman’s voice shouted.

“Give me back my sister, Lilibet!” Cassia angrily told the woman.

“One has not taken your sister away from you.” The Queen went on to answer, “So one is not obliged to make any returns.”

As Cassia and the Queen escalated their confrontation, the Prime Minister, her husband, Duchess Meghan and Prince John listened on from the room beside the Tea Room.

“How did Cassia even get here?” Duchess Meghan asked.

“One of the palace guards must have been really negligent.” Prince John answered, “Whether she snuck past them when they weren’t looking, or an inside job had been done.”

“This better not be an inside job.” Philip, the Prime Minister’s husband added, “That would upset the Queen badly.”

“Do you think I should call the Scotland Yard?” Duchess Meghan asked the Prime Minister, whom she trusts to give her the proper advice on such matters, as the Prime Minister was once the Home Secretary and resolving security issues are among her forte.

“Not yet, Meghan.” Theresa, the Prime Minister answered, “That is for the Queen to decide. At this point, she is still able to defend herself from Cassia. The Queen wouldn’t appreciate it if we called the Scotland Yard without her orders.”

Meanwhile back at the Tea Room, the argument that Cassia is having with her older sister, and the Queen, was now escalating. Cassia was very determined to leave the Tea Room with some good news for her oldest brother and his wife, but Lara, and the Queen, aren’t about to let that happen.

“Well, you two are lucky that I decided to disregard Cherie Blair’s advice this time.” Cassia said in a combative tone, “Just so that the both of you know, she’s adviced me to either get the Turkish Government to ask for Milo and his wife to be extradited, or to get Milo and his wife to sue our government for Crimes Against Humanity at the International Criminal Court. I did neither and instead, I’ve come here so that we can settle this right here, right now.”

“Tell Cherie Blair that neither of her advice would work anyway.” Lara said in a dismissive tone, “For one thing, the Turkish Embassy isn’t going to help you, the last thing they need to do is to defend people who only became Turkish citizens because they want to bribe Turkish officials. Secondly, the International Criminal Court is going to dismiss that Crimes Against Humanity case if Milo and his wife are desperate enough to sue the government for that.”

“Andrew, your brother and his wife, and their fellow cohorts,” The Queen went on to say, “They were all put on preventive detention because they threatened our national security. There is nothing in international law that says that what we’re doing here is illegal.”

“Well then Lara, why don’t we engage in a duel? The winner gets to decide what happens to Milo and his wife’s case.” Cassia said, crossing her arms afterwards.

Lara could not help but laugh at Cassia’s challenge to a duel.

The Queen on the other hand cast an angry glare at Cassia.

“Do not make me call the Scotland Yard on you, young lady!” The Queen said in an angry tone.

Those words were enough for Cassia to immediately leave the Tea Room. With Cassia now out of the Tea Room, the Prime Minister, her husband, Duchess Meghan and Prince John all emerged from the room beside the Tea Room, applauding the Queen for the way she dealt with the trespasser.

Then, Prince Philip entered the Tea Room through the door that Cassia had used to enter, and then leave the room, earlier on.

“What did I miss?” Prince Philip asked.

“Well, I just sent Lara’s sister out after having a stern conversation with her.” The Queen answered, “The woman claimed that I took her older sister away from her, and went on to say that if we do not drop our charges against her older brother and his wife, they are going to take legal action against us.”

“Well, I’m glad I didn’t have to witness that.” Prince Philip said, “If I were in your shoes, I would have gone straight to calling the Scotland Yard on her instead of having a stern conversation with her.”

“I did tell her that if she refuses to leave, I would call the Scotland Yard on her.” The Queen added, “She left anyway, and spared me from calling the Scotland Yard.”

“Your Majesty, I advice that the security at the prison where Prince Andrew and his cohorts are held should be enhanced and that we should ensure that those who are guarding the prison have no immediate connection to any of them.” Theresa suggested to the Queen, “It’s the best way for us to ensure that they do not escape from justice. Their allies are quite cunning people, and they will find ways to break the accused parties out of prison. We must be one step ahead of them.”

“In the interest of ensuring that justice is served to the British people and to the crown, I accept your advice.” The Queen replied, “First thing tomorrow, I want all of H.M.P. Pentonville’s current prison officials to be transferred to a different prison, and for them to be replaced by officials from different prisons. The farther from London, the better.”

“Very well, ma’am.” Theresa replied, “I shall relay your directive to the Minister of Justice.”

Cassia entered the Buckingham Palace, expecting to leave with securing her older brother and his wife’s freedom. Now, the government is going to further enhance the security of the prison that her older brother and his wife are in as a result of her confrontation with the Queen.

The point still stands, after all, nobody messes with Her Majesty and gets away with it.


	23. A Stronger Unity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen calls on the Prime Minister, the Chancellor of the Exchequer and the Leader of the Opposition to prepare Prince John and Lara Johnson-Wheeler for their future roles in the Royal Family. Meanwhile, the First Minister of Scotland tries to take opportunity of the current situation of the Royal Family in order to push for another independence referendum for Scotland.

_August 12, 2019 – Windsor Castle_

The Queen had called on the Prime Minister, the Chancellor of the Exchequer and the Leader of the Opposition for an important meeting. A few weeks back, the government had officially filed espionage charges against Prince Andrew and his cohorts (which included Milo and his wife, Carrie). The first trial is set to take place the week after this. It was perhaps, the reason why the Queen had asked for a meeting with Theresa, Jeremy, and Philip (Hammond). However, there were other matters that the Queen wished to discuss with them as well.

“I have called the three of you today for a meeting,” The Queen started off, “Next week is Prince Andrew and his cohorts’ trial, I understand. Obviously, this trial could be a quick one, perhaps in a month’s time or two, we will receive a verdict.”

Theresa, Jeremy and Philip listened intently as the Queen spoke to them. It is true, of the two royals who are facing charges, Prince Andrew is likely to receive a verdict first – given that the evidence against him only spans less than a year’s worth of correspondences and documents. It didn’t take him a year or more to plan his scheme, anyway (and that could have played a part in why he was intercepted so swiftly).

Prince William and Duchess Cahterine’s case on the other hand…

Now that case had evidence spanning from the year that the two had been engaged, all the way to the present day. That’s years of correspondences and documents. At the very least, it will take the courts six months to present a verdict.

“In a month’s time or two, we should be ready to admit one of our two potential royals into the line of succession.” The Queen continued, “Following the protocol, that means that my uncle, Prince John, will be the first to be admitted into the line of succession.”

The Chancellor of the Exchequer knew what this exactly meant – once his grandfather gets into the line of succession, he’ll have to move out of the home that he has made for the past decades. He’ll have to move to some royal residence. It’s for traditional and security purposes, after all.

“And when that happens, he will have to move into one of the many royal residences.” The Queen went on to say, “Which is why, Mr. Hammond, you’ll have to discuss with your grandfather about his choices of residences, now that he has only a month or two to prepare for the move.”

“Duly understood, ma’am.” The Chancellor of the Exchequer replied.

“As for you, Mrs. May,” The Queen went on, “You should be prepared to acquaint both Prince John and Miss Lara about the statutes that govern their duties. I would not want them to end up like Andrew and William, who have fallen wayward with this family, due to their choice of ignoring the statutes that govern their duties.”

“Duly understood, ma’am.” The Prime Minister replied.

“Mr. Corbyn,” The Queen continued, “You have a talent for getting along with the people, as they call it. I want you to get Lara closer to the people. Unlike Prince John, she still has a lot to learn about the subjects of this kingdom who arne’t in the upper class.”

“Understood, ma’am.” The Leader of the Opposition replied, not quite sure about whether the Queen made good judgement in delegating him the job of teaching Lara how to be more “in-touch” with the people.

* * *

_Bute House, Edinburgh, Scotland_

Nicola Sturgeon had just gotten off a strategic planning session with some of the senior Members of the Scottish Parliament for the Scottish Nationalist Party. They saw that the turmoil in the Royal Family (that is yet to be fixed) is the perfect opportunity for them to try another independence referendum. Sure, the UK left the European Union with quite a decent deal, but Nicola and her party just didn’t like the idea of not being in the EU in general.

Even with Eurosceptic sentiment bubbling up in the Republic of Ireland thanks to the Irish Freedom Party, Socialist Workers Party and the Socialist Party, Nicola and her party were still unconvinced about staying in the United Kingdom.

Back in her office, Nicola was going through the policy documents that she was given during the strategic planning session. As she read through them, Rose Henley, one of her bodyguards, made her entrance to the office.

“Ma’am.” Rose said.

“Ms. Henley,” Nicola replied.

“I don’t think you should be pushing another independence referendum, ma’am.” Rose told Nicola. She knows what the meeting that Nicola went to was all about. Nicola was after all, compelled to inform her bodyguards of her whereabouts and activities – for security purposes, obviously.

“And why is that, Ms. Henley?” Nicola asked, curious about why her own bodyguard would question Scottish affaris, when she herself is form England, and is not even a registered voter of Scotland.

“Ireland will be out of the European Union soon, which means that trade between the UK, specifically Northern Ireland, and the Republic of Ireland, will be more seamless,” Rose went on, “If Scotland leaves the UK and joins the EU, wouldn’t that defeat the purpose of Ireland following suit with the UK so that both nations could have better relations?”

“Well, you do know that if the Republic of Ireland intends to leave the EU, it would be what? A few years before they could do that.” Nicola went on to tell Rose, “Right now, the party that’s in power doesn’t like to leave the EU. It’s exactly why I chose this as the perfect time to try leaving the UK. We’re not going to wait until Ireland leaves the EU to do this.”

“Either way, you’re going to put Northern Ireland in jeopardy.” Rose replied, “If Scotland leaves the UK right now, Northern Ireland will struggle to trade with the rest of the UK, and with the Republic of Ireland. If Scotland leaves the UK after Ireland leaves the EU, then Northern Ireland and the Republic of Ireland would struggle to trade with the rest of the UK. The struggle of course, comes from the fact that land transportation is still very essential up to this day to facilitate trade. Besides, if we rely on solely using planes for facilitating trade, wouldn’t that be more harmful to the environment?”

“You’re really a brilliant one, aren’t you?” Nicola remarked. This was a first for her – a bodyguard who is not merely watching over her, but one who argues with her over Scottish policy as well – and she’s not even from Scotland!

“It’s called having common sense, ma’am.” Rose fired back, in a somewhat snarky tone. Of course, she, and practically everyone who is assigned to be bodyguards to politicians are trained not to do that to the principal but she was making an exception for Nicola Sturgeon.

After all, she was doing it for the union.

* * *

After the Queen finished up her meeting with the Prime Minister, the Chancellor of the Exchequer and the Leader of the Opposition – she brought in Lara to the room where they had their meeting. This was because as early as now, Lara needed to be acquainted to the statutes that govern her duty once she is added into the line of succession, as well as the practical things, like learning to create a remarkable and lasting connection with the people.

“Lara, you’ve only got a few months’ time to prepare for your future duties.” The Queen explained to Lara, “Perhaps in six months, at the very least, you will start fulfilling your duties as a royal.”

“May I ask,” Lara said, “What are they doing here?” she added, pointing to the three people before her in the room.

“Well, they’re here to explain to you the statutes that govern your duties when you become a royal,” The Queen explained.

“Unless of course, you’d like to face charges from the government right after you become a royal.” Jeremy remarked, which resulted to him getting elbowed by both the Prime Minister and the Chancellor of the Exchequer.

“I really appreciate this.” Lara told the three people before her, in order to diffuse the situation.

“Would you like to start now?” Theresa asked Lara.

“Well, of course.” Lara said in a confident tone.

“Looks like you are in fact, keen, to serve the British people as a royal.” Theresa told Lara.

“Well, thank you.” Lara said, smiling afterwards.

Then, the orientation commenced – the Prime Minister started with expaining to Lara the statutes that she has to comply as a royal, and why the said statutes should not be taken lightly. Lara listened intently, which impressed the Queen, and convinced the Leader of the Opposition that the young lady could be teachable.

In a few months’ time, the United Kingdom will be introduced to a new set of royals, who, unlike the people they’d be replacing, actually know what it takes to serve and unite the nation.


	24. The First Verdict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The verdict on Prince Andrew and his cohorts' espionage case is now out. It is time for the Queen to make an important announcement regarding the verdict, which will change the course of history for her family, as well as the nation.

_October 7, 2019 – Buckingham Palace Ballroom_

“Your Majesty, do you have any comment on the court’s verdict on Prince Andrew?”

The Queen is now holding a press conference on the occasion of the court’s final verdict on Prince Andrew and his cohorts’ espionage case being released. Earlier on, Prime Minister Theresa May had already given her statement regarding the said verdict.

The trial against Prince Andrew and his cohorts ran for about two months. Though the Queen did not get to watch one of the hearings herself, she did get updates about it from her Lady-in-Waiting regarding the progress of the case. She also received briefings from the Prime Minister’s office about it. Thus, she was not completely out of the loop regarding the proceedings.

“The case was tried with due process, and it is very clear from the verdict that Prince Andrew, and those who conspired with him, are guilty beyond reasonable doubt for the crime of espionage.” The Queen went on to say, “As promised if he gets convicted, he will be succeeded in the line of succession with someone more eligible. To fill in the one missing slot in our current line of succession, another person will be added into our line of succession.”

That of course, would mean that with Prince Andrew out of the succession, Princess Beatrice would be moved up, and so will her sister. Furthermore, the missing slot caused by Prince Andrew being removed from his own slot will be filled by Prince John of the United Kingdom.

“That would mean that Prince John of the United Kingdom gets to resume his duties as a royal, right ma’am?” The reporter said, posing a follow-up question.

“That’s precisely what it means,” The Queen answered, “Parliament, of course, will have to vote on that one to formalize it. When the vote passes, one shall create a dukedom for the Prince, as one has done with other male members of the Royal Family who have already gotten married.”

Prince John, of course, is still married to Winifred Thomas. The two had first met as children in Sandringham, and later reconnected after Prince John (as John Hammond) worked for the British Railways in the 1920s. Their reconnection was brought about by the fact that he and Winifred worked at the same train station – in the place where they would later build a family – the same place that would later become Philip Hammond’s hometown.

* * *

Prince John was watching the press conference from his home, along with his wife. They woke up on this day as regular citizens of the United Kingdom, and they are to end the day as royals (although Prince John’s return to the line of succession has yet to be formalized).

“Johnny, you did it!” Winifred, his wife, told him. She had been by his side long enough for her to know that he had always wanted to return to his life as a royal after having to live as a commoner since the day that he supposedly died.

“You know when I told you on the day I asked for your hand in marriage that I hoped for us to live as royalty someday?” John told Winifred, “This is it.”

“It took many decades, but it is all worth the wait, love.” Winifred told John.

As the husband and wife continued to speak, their own son was now on the phone. This own son of theirs of course, being Philip Hamomnd’s father. John and Winifred’s son felt excited on the prospect that the man he has always known as his father, and one of the ticketmasters of the train station in his hometown, is about to assume the role that he had a birthright on, and yet, was deprived from him in his youth.

“Philip, haven’t you heard?” Philip Hammond’s father said over the phone, “Your grandfather is officially back as a royal now!”

“Dad, of course I’ve heard of that.” Philip Hammond said over the phone, “I was among the first to know. I’m the Chancellor of the Exchequer, remember?”

“Right,” The Chancellor of the Exchequer’s father said, “I am just so happy that your grandfather finally got what he wanted, what he rightfully deserved.”

“By the way, he and Grandma Winifred would have to move out once his return to the line of succession is voted for by Parliament.” The Chancellor of the Exchequer explained, “Also, they have the prerogative to choose which royal residence to live in.”

“Alright, I’ll let them know, Philip.” The Chancellor of the Exchequer’s father said.

“Anyway, I’ll have to go.” The Chancellor of the Exchequer said, “We have an emergency cabinet meeting regarding grandpa’s return to the line of succession.”

“Take care, son.” The Chancellor of the Exchequer’s father told him.

“I will.” The Chancellor of the Exchequer replied.

* * *

_Cabinet Room, 10 Downing Street_

“I have called all of you to this emergency cabinet meeting to discuss on the creation of a bill that would formalize Prince John’s return to the line of succession.” Prime Minister Theresa May started, “We do not have much time regarding this matter, and we really must have the bill passed as soon as possible to ensure that the Royal Family continues to carry out its duties smoothly.”

“Would it help if one of us volunteered to create such bill?” Sajid Javid, the Home Secretary asked.

“That would definitely help.” The Prime Minister answered, “Now, which one of you would like to volunteer in creating this bill?”

The cabinet secretaries and ministers then started to look at each other. The bill that is being asked from them is probably among the easiest bills that they could make – and yet, no one has immediately stepped up to take the responsibility of creating it.

“Maybe Jeremy Hunt could create the bill.” Claire Perry, the DCMS secretary suggested.

“I’d be honored to,” Jeremy Hunt, the Foreign Secretary said, “But perhaps Sajid Javid would be more qualified. After all, he was the one who opened up the idea of having one of us volunteer to create the bill.”

“Well yeah-“ before Sajid could complete his sentence, he was cut off by Amber Rudd, the Work and Pensions Secretary.

“I’ll do it.” Amber said confidently.

“Are you sure about that?” Sajid asked her.

“I’ve been Home Secretary before,” Amber told Sajid, “I know how these things work.” She added, refering to the fact that being Home Secretary also gave one the responsibilities of ensuring the safety of the Crown – and ensuring that the Royal Family gets to do their duties smoothly in the midst of a shake-up is part of ensuring the safety of the Crown.

“Very well then,” The Prime Minister said, “Ms. Rudd will be in charge of creating the bill to readmit Prince John into the line of succession.”

Then, Prime Minister Theresa May turned to Amber Rudd, and told her, “I expect you to present a draft of the bill to the Home Secretary’s office, as well as my own office, by tomorrow.”

“Duly noted, ma’am.” Amber said in response.

Amber Rudd started the day with doing the things that are typically required of her to do as the Work and Pensions Secretary. Now, the responsibility to ensure that Prince John is readmitted promptly into the line of succession has been given to her. It’s quite far from the responsibilities demanded by the department which she heads – but her previous experience as a Home Secretary would equip her with the knowledge to pull this off.

As for the Prime Minister, she is now leading the United Kingdom into the first of the many new chapters for the nation to come. She has gone from leading her country out of the European Union to leading her country into making its monarchy better and improved.

As for the Queen – she has just emerged victorious from a challenge thrown towards her by a member of her own family. As she has always practiced since the start of her reign – duty always comes first. Prince Andrew may be her own son, but it is her duty to the Crown and the nation to hold him, and the likes of him, accountable for their actions.

The United Kingdom of course, is now entering into a new era.           


End file.
